Nessa's Story rewrite
by BlackRaptor1
Summary: Nessa is a lonely single lioness struggling to live in the big city, she was out in the cold wet rain, but when a rich lion finds her, he brings her to his home and change her life around forever.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello Everyone, I am BlackRaptor1. This story, I am about to write is rewrite and reedited version of the Orginal Nessa Story by A G Wicked with his help and permission of course.

Note: This story'll have more than the Lion King characters in it, It'll have most Disney characters from other shows in it and most of them are anthro (animals that have human features)

Also, It's rated M for adult scenes, bad language, violence, disturbing and sad scenes and adult references

So if you're not over 18, LEAVE NOW PLEASE

Everyone else, Hope you enjoy this story

Lion King & Other Disney Characters are copyright to Disney only

The character Nessa and this story belongs to A G Wicked

Remake is done by BlackRaptor1

Prologue

Five dollars, a bus ticket and a key, that's all she has.

Just five dollars, a bus ticket and a key was all the things Nessa has on her for the day.

Nessa Chamberlin is her name. She was a lioness with pale flesh like fur soft as a groomed fur with eyes of blue like the ocean itself with a pink nose like an early bloomed rose.

She often sits at the cafe in her regular chair with a short table across the end of the wall close to the phone booth.

She always orders her warm coffee and often stares at the window and looks out at the scenario of the city.

It was just like nearly every day was the same thing, she always does. She didn't care although for most of the world sees her as nothing but a silent stranger passing along that no one wanted to talk or look.

Nessa was an orphan whose parents both died in a fire that destroyed her home when she was a child. In her orphanage, she was always the lonely child in the orphanage with no friends to hang out with.

She was so shy and so quiet that no child in the orphanage ever wanted to be her friend and the nurses, doctors and owner of the orphanage payed attention to her as much as the others. They believe that she was the one who caused the fire in her home when she was helping her father with the fireplace by giving him the bits of wood to him.

By the time she was eighteen, she ran away from the orphanage and fled to the city of Pride Rock.

She now lives in a small apartment not too far from where she is now. Unfortunately she hates it there for her apartment was always cold, her bed was small and she rarely has anything to eat in her kitchen. Her bathroom was small as she has a toilet and a shower though the water running them was always small.

She has an old TV with little to bad reception and only light-bulb or two in her apartment, she rarely does anything to enjoy herself.

All she has for entertainment was her favorite book she found in the alleyway one time that was called Beauty and the Beast.

She also has loads of paper and a couple of pens for she loves to draw so much.

But the main reason she hates staying at the apartment was her landlord, Pete Sr

Pete is an lazy drunk who always loves to torment Nessa and has sex her for his "payment" of the rent whenever Nessa doesn't have the money.

Nessa hated it but unfortunately, it was how she manages to stay in her apartment without being dumped out in the street.

She does make money by selling flowers in a small shop where the owner is always busy and rarely pays attention to Nessa and only gives her ten bucks per week.

Nessa didn't like it due to the fact that the owner favored the other girls more than Nessa.

Her life is a sad story to herself and she rarely thinks of her future, afraid that there was no one to hear her cries, no one to lift her up in the darkness, no one to help her escape the pain...

"Excuse me?"

The young lioness looks up in alarm to see an older lion with a red hair mace in a suit as he looks at the young lioness and said

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Nessa was surprised that the lion asked her for...well...anything, she thought no one cared of her existences as she mumbles

"Um...Y-Yeah...S-Sure"

"Thank you" The older lion thanked as he sits down next to Nessa and got his folder and pen out on the table.

The lioness kept looking down as she nervously twaddle her paws on the coffee mug.

The older lion looks at Nessa and notices her looking down as he asked

"Are you OK?"

The lioness just nodded quietly as the older lion nods back and goes back to his files.

Nessa took one look at the lion as she then blushes and shivers nervously; So she decides to look out the window and watch the city streets outside when Mufasa notices her watching the city outside as he smiles softly and said

"Busy day in the city hmm?"

Nessa nervously looks at him and nods without a word.

"Why so nervous madam?" The lion asked.

"I...I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable" Nessa stuttered.

"It's OK; Frankly I should be saying that to you" The lion chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"Well you seem shy and nervous when I ask you if I sit here" The lion replied.

"It's OK...I...I have to go anyway" said Nessa.

"OK then" said the older lion.

He got up from the seat and allows Nessa to pass by; She walks away when she unknowningly drops some of her money on the floor.

"Madam, Wait!" The lion called out as he gets the money off the floor and goes to Nessa.

The lioness turns and sees the lion with her money as he adds:

"You drop this"

Nessa gently took the money from Mufasa and softly reply

"Thank you"

"No worries, The name's Mufasa" Mufasa greeted.

"Nice to meet you sir" Nessa quietly replied.

"Likewise, are you going to tell me yours or not really?" Mufasa kindly asked.

Nessa went silent for a moment until she puck up the courage to reply:

"Nessa, Nessa Chamberlin"

"Nice to meet you Nessa" Mufasa said with a warm smile on his face.

"Y...You too sir" Nessa replied.

She then leaves the cafe while Mufasa watches her go until she was gone from his sight and he went back to his seat to work on his files.

As Nessa was heading back to her apartment, she crosses the street, she bumped into a wolf, as he dropped his papers.

"I am so sorry, sir." Nessa said.

"That's okay, Miss." The wolf says.

The wolf picks up the papers, as helps out picking the papers up.

"Here let me help you." Nessa said assisting the wolf.

"Thank you, ma'am." The wolf says.

As Nessa was picking up the papers, she saw a folder and saw the police symbol on it, as she realize that wolf is office officer.

"Are you a police officer?" Nessa asks the wolf.

"About to be, I just graduated from the Pride Rock City Police Department academy. I am going to be a detective, just like my father and his father before him." The wolf says.

Nessa was amazed that this wolf that she never met before was born into a family that have been good police officers that served this city. She picks up the last of the papers.

"Here you go, I hope you do well as a Detective." Nessa said.

"Me too, nice meeting you, miss." The wolf said.

Nessa and the wolf both went separate ways, Nessa thought if she would ever see that wolf again. But she simply shrugged it off.

The wolf in his mind, suspect that maybe one day, he will see her again, he heads his way to the police station.

When she got back to her apartment at The Pride Flats, She got her key out of her pocket when she heard thumping and muffed moaning coming from the apartment next door to Nessa's apartment.

Nessa knew that it was Pete Sr having adultery with another hooker he called over tonight. She quietly turns the key over and opens her door carefully so her landlord won't notice her coming in to her apartment.

Soon she closes the door gently and locks it as she enters her bedroom and decides to draw to relax herself, though it was hard for to do so with Pete and the hooker's loud love making and swearing sexually from next door.

Suddenly she heard Pete and the hooker yelling out as she knew they both finished together as she waited a while until she then took a short shower to clean herself up. After her shower, she dried herself with one of her two towels that she has and then goes to bed.

Nessa sighed for a moment, knowing that tomorrow is going to be another day as she watches the sunset from her small window and soon drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Nessa's Bad Day

Here is chapter 1 of Nessa's Story, what happens next.

Chapter 1: Nessa's Bad Day

* * *

The alarm went off on Nessa's digital clock as she smacks the snooze button and got up from her single bed.

She lets out a yawn whist feeling that today was going to be like any other day of her life, Nessa took a cold shower then got dried up and dressed for work.

She then went to the kitchen where she opens her fridge, got a piece of fruit out to

eat as she then drinks water from the tap; Nessa looks up to see that it was almost ten o'clock as she left her apartment and locks the front door behind her.

The lioness was about to leave when she bumps into someone as she falls to the ground then looks up to see her landlord, Pete Sr deviously smiling at her.

"Well, well, If it ain't the little cutie herself Nessie" Pete deviously teased the young lioness.

"H-Hello sir" Nessa softly greeted.

"Off to sell your ass to those guys in the street hmm?" Pete laughed.

"I'm not a prostitute sir" Nessa replied.

"Shame, you would have make a great one at that" Pete grumbled.

"Must you always insult me sir? I am just a simple lioness after all, I have a life" Nessa replied.

"What life? Your life is just boring and dull as usual" Pete harshly replied.

"I don't have time for this, just leave me alone" Nessa softly snapped.

She was about to leave when Pete grabbed her and pinned her up the wall.

"You stupid bitch, Have you forgotten what day it is today?" Pete growled.

Nessa knew what today is...Today she has to pay the rent and they both know she

doesn't have the money for the rent.

"R-Rent day" Nessa stuttered.

"That's right and we all know what happens when you don't pay up" Pete growled as he puts a hand under her skirt and gropes the posterior through her underwear.

"I...I will get the money up for you, I will! I promise" Nessa whimpered.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do, Fuck a millionaire?" Pete deviously mocked.

"N-No! I'm gonna ask my boss for a raise" Nessa stuttered.

"HA! Good luck with that" Pete scoffed.

Nessa moves away from Pete as she hears him said

"Remember, Money by tonight or else"

Nessa sadly looks down and hopes that she can make the money on time; Nessa wants to run away but Pete would never let her go as he was the one who found her in the streets and tricked her into staying in his hotel, only for her to realize Pete's true nature

Even if Pete did let her go, she has nowhere to go or sleep, nor she doesn't want to be a prostitute for she has pride in herself and being a slut is one of the last things she wants to do.

"I must get enough money for today, I must" Nessa whispered to herself.

As she walks to her work, The Flowers-R-Us, she notices an elderly anthro bear passing as her wallet drops from her pocket.

Nessa picks it up and looks to see money inside; there was enough money to pay off the rent for two months but deep down Nessa knew she wasn't a thief so she goes to the elderly bear and calls out.

"Excuse me madam! You drop this"

The elderly bear looks at Nessa with her wallet as she said

"Oooh thank you miss and my stuff is still in there; what a kind lady you are! Thank you, Thank you so much dear"

"No need to thank me miss" Nessa kindly replied.

"Of course I do need to thank you miss, you didn't take my money off from me" said

the elderly bear as she then grabbed ten dollars from her purse and gave it to Nessa.

"Here you go sweetie" The elderly bear kindly added.

"Oh no thank you, I really don't need this" Nessa kindly declinded as she feels wrong

by taking other people's money.

"Shush, shush! Not another word; you were so nice to return my wallet and had not stolen anything for me, so you deserve this my dear" The elderly bear sweetly replied.

Nessa looks at the money then to the bear as she kindly said "Thank you"

"No worries darling, have a lovely day" said the elderly bear as she went to hop on a bus.

As Nessa watches the bus go, she puts the money in her pocket. Then she enters the store where the manager was waiting for her.

"You're late" The manager sternly started

"I'm sorry Mr Gregory" Nessa apologized

"Well I'll advice you not to be late again, less you wish to lose your job! Now get to work!" The manager ordered.

"Yes sir" Nessa stuttered as she immediately got to work.

As she works, she saw the manager ogling his eyes on one of the employees, Minerva as he sweetly phrased: "Good work Minerva, You're doing an excellent job"

"Oh I don't know sir" Minerva giggled.

"Oh you are doing good, You're one of the best employees I've have" The manager complimented in a deep husky voice

"All I do is clean the shelves" Minerva pointed out while blushing

"And that's why you're the best" The manager grinned at her.

"Yeah you only say that because you're a fucking pervert" Nessa grumbled.

The manager looks at Nessa and asked in a serious tone: "Something the matter Tessa?"

"It's Nessa sir and no...nothing's wrong" Nessa replied.

"Good, now back to work" The manager said as he kept his eyes on the breasts of Minerva

Nessa sighs sadly as she continues her work until later on in the afternoon; the manager was closing the store as he gave the monthly employees pay to Minerva.

"There you go, $250 dollars for being an excellent worker" The manager said.

"Oh really sir? That's too much" Minerva giggled.

"Nonsense! Now off you go and I'll see you on Monday" said the manager.

"Bye" Minerva happily replied.

The manager turns to Nessa and dryly said

"And as for you Tessa"

"It's Nessa sir" The lioness corrected him.

"Whatever, Here's your twenty bucks; Now leave, I have a date tonight with a

charming woman name Jessica and I don't wanna miss it" said the manager.

"Sir? May I ask you a question?" Nessa furiously asked, feeling so close to punching him in the face.

"Make it quick" The manager sighed.

"Why do you treat me like a joke? I am your employee too and I've done everything

for you and this is what I get in return?! Why do you give the one who does nothing

so much and me nothing?" Nessa asked.

The manager gave her a strict look and replied

"Listen Tessa, I don't really care about the work, I care about the looks! I get hot

women to make the store more popular and they are wonderful!" said the manager.

"What's that got to do with me?" Nessa demanded.

"You really wanna know?" The manager asked a bit sternly.

"Yes I do" Nessa demanded a bit.

"Well the reason you don't deserve that much like the other girls is that you are not hot or even beautiful and your looks are pathetic" The manager replied.

Nessa was shocked and offended as she snapped out: "That is sick!"

"It's Pride Rock City, Tessa, It's how people do business and all that; In today's

society, beauty and hot looks are all the range for the business world if you want to make it in this city" The manager replied before he escorts out of the building and added

"Just be grateful your landlord made you have a job here since I own Pete one...Now

good evening and be here on time tomorrow"

Nessa wanted to hit him so bad but she can't afford to lose the only job she has, so she angrily leaves, disgusted and upset.

"How dare he?! Who the hell does he thinks he is?! That ungrateful bastard!" Nessa

grumbled to herself as she angrily heads for the cafe she always goes.

* * *

Poor Nessa, it seems she has the worst Landlord that sexually abuses and herasses her, her bose is pervertive and is a bully and her work only pays her $20 dollars, while others get higher pay, this is the prime example of coruption in a city. Will Nessa get the money in time?


	3. Chapter 3: Morning in the Pride Mansion

Here is the next chapter of the story.

Chapter 2: Morning At The Pride Mansion

* * *

Somewhere out of the city, lies a mansion called The Pride Mansion. A thirty eight year old lion name Mufasa was getting ready for his usual day of work for he was the President of his own company called The Lion Technology Company.

He was in charge of all electronics that makes the city go with lights, entertainment and of course computers and other electronic devices with the help of his brother Scar who was the Vice President of the company along with other members of the company, including Bagheera, Shere Khan, Beast and Aslan.

As Mufasa finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs, He sees his son Simba in the chair eating his breakfast as the father went up to the little cub.

"Good morning son" Mufasa greeted.

"Morning dad" Simba happily replied.

The father kissed his son on the forehead as he looks at the time to see that it was eight thirty am and he was wondering where the nanny for Simba is.

Simba is an eight year old cub who is home schooled due to bullying day after day in his old school and Mufasa thought it would best for him to be home school where he could be happy and healthy.

His nanny, Peg, was the nanny Simba was stuck with at the moment, although Mufasa did not agree that she's the best nanny due to her drinking problem and attitude that he fears SImba would be brought up to.

Mufasa picks up his phone and dails Peg's number as he waits for her to answer.

"Hello Miss Peg...Yes this is me speaking...Look it's eight thirty am and you're half an hour late...No I can't stay here...I have a company and I need Simba to be accompanied...Look if you wanna keep your job then get over here now please...Thank you...Goodbye"

Mufasa hangs up the phone as he sighs in stress. Mufasa and Peg do not get along lately due to Peg being a spoiled woman who wants things her way.

"Daddy, Is Miss Peg gonna look after me today?" Simba asked.

Mufasa looks at his son and replied

"Yes son, She's coming to mind you while I'm at work" Mufasa replied.

"I don't like her...She's annoying and she smells so bad" Simba sadly replied.

"I know son but we'll get a new nanny soon, I promise" Mufasa chuckled as he hugs his son.

Just the butler and the maid appeared as the maid said

"Sir, It's nearly time to leave for work"

"Thank you Mrs Angel" said Mufasa

"Hey sir, Why can't Angel here mind the boy?" Scamps the butler, asked.

"Because you two have jobs and well...I need a nanny who can teach and be there for Simba for most of the day and...well...You two are always work around the house" Mufasa replied

"Plus I never have experience with children Scamps and I doubt I'll be a good teacher" Angel replied.

"I see" Scamps said

"But still, we will keep an eye on him" said Angel.

"Thank you guys" Mufasa thanked.

Soon the doorbell rang as the older lion heads for the front door and opens it to see Peg standing at the entrance.

"Well I'm here" Peg dryly greeted.

Peg is a Lhasa Apso canine as she was wearing a short pink shirt and short shorts. She was also wearing black mascara and black lipstick.

Mufasa then sees Peg smoking a cigarette as he sternly said

"You know you can't smoke inside the mansion"

"Fine" Peg scoffed as she puts the cigar out.

"I'm not approve of your habit of arriving late you know that" Mufasa replied.

"Well I like to sleep in mister" Peg dryly replied.

"Look you wanna be the nanny, Then act like one and this time, don't just leave my son wandering alone in the mansion please" Mufasa asked.

"Alright, I won't" Peg replied

"...Thank you Miss Peg" Mufasa softly replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Peg sighed.

As Peg enters the house, Angel walks up to her boss and asked

"Why on earth did you hire that poor mannered hound?"

"Don't blame me Angel, It was all Scar's idea" Mufasa sighed.

"I know even since...well...Sarabi...I'm sorry sir" Angel apologised.

Mufasa sighs sadly and replied "It's fine"

Mufasa then thought about his wife, Sarabi...

Sarabi was Mufasa's wife and Simba's mother, She was a very kind and gentle lioness as she took care of Simba and supported Mufasa all the way with his company, She was everything to Mufasa and Simba until when Simba was two years old and Sarabi was then diagnosed with breast cancer as she was getting sicker and weaker within the years until when Simba was seven years old, she lost her battle and died from the cancer.

Mufasa was heartbroken and crushed when he learned the tragic news, Simba was upset within the first fews months but thanks to Angel and her other nanny before Peg helped him move on.

Mufasa however was still a bit of a mess, He started drinking a bit and often sits in the longue room with the fireplace going and a bottle of whiskey. He blames himself for Sarabi's death as he wishes he could go back and help her with the cancer rather than working in his company. Many of his friends including Shere Khan tried to help him move on but he was still troubled by the death of his wife.

"Sire...Are you OK?" Angel asked.

Mufasa snapped out of his thought and looks at Angel and replied

"I...I'm fine Angel"

"It's Sarabi...Isn't it" Angel sadly asked.

"Yeah..." Mufasa softly replied.

"It wasn't your fault sir...Sarabi didn't die because of you" Angel soothed her boss.

Mufasa wanted to believe that but the guilt inside him was still strong as he then change the subject.

"I must go now" said Mufasa.

Soon he heads for her car and sees Simba running to him and giving the older lion a hug.

"Bye daddy, See you later"

Mufasa smiles and hugs his son as he replied

"Have fun today son and be a good boy for the others"

He lets go of his son as Angel holds the young cub up and watches Mufasa driving out of the mansion gates and into the city.

"I hope daddy has a good day" Simba said to the maid.

"He will darling" Angel happily replied as deep down as she was still worried about her boss and how he's coping with everything at the moment.

* * *

So it seems the The Pride Family has had some bad days in their lives. Sarabi, Mufasa's late wife, and Simba's late mother, passed away from breast cancer. Peg is the worst nanny to ever serve the Pride Family. Will the family get brake in the future? What happens next? Found out next time, on Nessa's Story rewrite.


	4. Chapter 4: Argument and Welcoming

Here is the next chapter of Nessa's Story.

Chapter 3: Argument & Welcoming

* * *

Mufasa then heads for work at the Lion Technology Company; a place where his father made his fortune and inherited to his matured son, Mufasa; as the large lion walks into the boardroom with his brother Scar until other high members of the company gathered round the boardroom for their annual meeting.

"OK people; If you can take your seats, our annual morning meeting is about to begin" Scar announced.

They all eventually sat down as Mufasa called this meeting to a start with:

"Mr Khan, I trust the electricity in the city lights are running perfectly with our local power stations that you've recently inspected"

"Indeed sir; Everything in those stations is perfectly running well as we speak; Financially. We've spend over $40,000 dollars a month to run this city with electricity from each power station we owned and in return our company is going over $500,000 in return every month from every company in the city as well as our companies power stations" Shere Khan went through his notes with a deep purr in his voice.

"Excellent news" Mufasa proudly nodded before he turns to Bagheera the panter and asked: "Bagheera, I've heard that the neons at Regent Swan Theatre needs fixing before the opening night of their new musical Dogs next week"

"Yes sir, We'll have to pay up to $500 dollars for each neon which is nearly over fifty packs of it but the theatre company will pay us back $3,500 for the replacement of those neons; They are not cheap to replace nowadays sire" Bagheera replied.

"I see; have they made a purchase order here?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes sir, they're just waiting for you to accept their invoice" Bagheera replied.

"Then tell them that I shall accept it and we'll send the replacing neon lights to them by express delivery tomorrow" Mufasa approvingly concluded.

"You got it sir" Bagheera nodded as he wrote it all down on his notebook.

The red mace lion turns to Beast as he asked

"How is the activity of our employees Mr Beast?"

"Mostly good sir except for one problem" Beast replied.

"And what would that be Mr Beast?" Mufasa asked.

Beast then turns to Scar with a small stern look and asked: "I think its best that your brother over there can fill the details"

"Oh you are too kind!" Scar sarcastically replied.

"What is he talking about, Scar?" The older brother asked a bit firmly.

"Well just three days ago, I've learned that one of the employers, Mr Trusty, has recently broke his leg in some accident, I cannot remember" Scar began.

"Really? And why wasn't I notify about this?" Mufasa firmly questioned.

"I didn't think it was worth of your concern, dear brother...Basically after that incident, he just came back to work yesterday with a cast on that broken leg of his and as a result, he's now slowing the company down with the paper works that are getting overdue" said Scar.

"You're going to LOVE this next bit, sir" Beast sarcastically started to Mufasa before firmly asking Scar "What did you do in the end, Scar?"

"It's simple...I've fired him" Scar replied.

The members of the meeting gasped in alarmed except for Beast and Shere Khan who was just sitting there in a calm mood.

"You did what?" Mufasa softly and sternly demanded.

"But Scar, you can't just fire Mr Trusty just because he has a broken leg" said Bagheera.

"He was slowing down the company and all the employers, If this was to continue, how are we going to manage with the orders and the bills and everything this company deals with...If you ask me, he was a waste of time" Scar coldly replied.

Mufasa angrily stared at his younger brother with great disapproval before Khan calls out:

"Pardon me sir but I'm afraid our meeting has gone overtime as it is 10:37am now"

"I see, Very well! Meetings adjourned" said Mufasa.

The others left the room while Mufasa strictly glared at Scar and quietly demanded:

"Scar, In my office, now"

"Yes...sir" Scar coldly replied.

The two lions enter Mufasa's office as the older lion sits on his seat and looks at his brother before he offers him another seat.

"Please sit" said Mufasa.

Scar looks at his brother then to the seat as he then sits down while Mufasa firmly said

"Scar, when I gave you this job at this company, your position was vice president and my adviser but lately you keep on doing things that are against our policy"

Scar looked at his brother with a cold look and replied

"What do you mean?"

"For one, our policy does not include you freely firing people because of their injuries and illnesses without informing the companies' president" Mufasa explained.

"I see" Scar slowly nods as he knew about the policy; he just doesn't care about his brother's rule.

"And I keep getting reports of you verbally abusing the employees and threatening them that if they don't do as you demand, You'll fire them or do something worse" Mufasa sternly added.

Scar kept his cold look on as he softly replied

"Perhaps I've being a little out of touch on my behavior with the employees recently"

"Recently?! Scar, you do this every time behind my back! When are you going to learn Scar that I am in charge of this company and just because you are the vice president, it doesn't mean you can go around abusing and threatening the employees and take things your way" Mufasa angrily explained to his brother.

"Is that so?" Scar gave out a low growl.

"Yes Scar, I'm in charge of this company and therefore, what I say goes and if you feel like there is a problem, You come and see me about it Scar and not taking it your own way; you just consider yourself lucky that I'm not firing you but if you keep this up...well you get the idea" Mufasa replied.

"Is that what you say to your little runt in the litter back at your manor?" Scar scoffed.

"That runt in the litter is my son and your nephew, you'd do well to think on what you say in the near future" Mufasa sternly replied as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, then I should practice my curtsy" Scar sarcastically replied with a smirk on his face.

He started walking off as Mufasa said "Don't turn your back on me Scar"

"Oh no, Mufasa, Prehaps you shouldn't turn your back on me like you did with Sarabi" Scar coldly replied with a stern look on his face.

Mufasa angrily storms to Scar and grabs his shoulder as he angrily and loudly growls out: "Is that a challenge?!"

Scar smirks at Mufasa coldly and said in a sarcastic tone: "Temper, temper...I wouldn't dream of challenging you"

"Yeah? Why not?" Mufasa deeply questioned.

Scar pushes Mufasa away and fixes himself up as he replied

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But when it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool"

Mufasa kept his glare on his brother as he quietly yet sternly said

"You may leave now..."

Scar glared at his brother as he left without another word then slammed the office door shut behind him; Mufasa sighs sadly and sits back down on his seat and groaned to himself quietly:

"What am I going to do with him?"

He then went to his files and starts working as he presses on the intercom button and said:

"Zazu, Could you please make me coffee and bring it over here please?"

He then heard Zazu said back from the intercom "The usual sir?"

"Yes please and contact Mr Trusty over and book him a meeting with me, I've business that I wish to make amends with him" Mufasa replied.

"Right away sir" Zazu said as he got off the intercom while Mufasa continues working with his business.

* * *

At Downtown Pride Rock City, at the Pride Rock City Police Department. Uniformed policemen takes criminals in cuffs behind bars, and detectives talk to witnesses and conduct investigations.

A wolf by the name of Jack Russel, is walking into the building to start his job as a Detective of the Pride Rock City Police Department, he walks to the uniform officer at the front desk.

"Good morning." Jack says to the local officer.

The uniform officer looks at Jack and greeted back:

"Good morning sir, what can I do for you?"

Jack then gets his paper work out from his bag and hands it to the front desk officer before replying with:

"I've completed the police academy recently and I'm to be reported to Captain James P. Sullivan"

The officer reviews the paper works before he got up from his desk and said to the wolf:

"Very well then, follow me, please"

The Officer then leads Jack through the police squad room before they shortly arrived at Captain Sullivan's office; the Officer soon knocks on the door before a booming voice called out: "Enter"

"Well, this is your stop; good luck sir" The officer winked at Jack and left the wolf alone.

Jack soon goes inside the captain's office with the paper works in his paws as he is then greeted by a blue-ish creature with purple spots as he was wearing a Captains uniform.

"May I help you with something, young man?" The Captain asked.

"Good morning Captain Sullivan, sir; my name is Jack Russel" Jack greeted before handing the papers to the giant male and added: "I'm the new recruited Detective that you hired"

"Ah yes! I've heard about you" Sulley nodded.

"Y-You have, sir?" Jack nervously asked.

"You have the greatest marks on your grades at the training of the academy and you are one of the best new recruits that we're looking for" Sulley said before he looks at the papers.

The Captain then extends his giant paw out for Jack to shake as he greeted the wolf:

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Jack Russel; As you already know. I'm Captain James P. Sullivan but for now, you can just call me Captain"

"It is honor to meet you, Captain and I hope I do well like my father and his father before hand" Jack nodded.

"You know both our dads used to work together and your father was one of my teachers at the academy" said Sulley.

"Really? What was he like at the field?" Jack asked.

"Your old man was the best and toughest fellows I've ever worked for and I hope you do well, I expect great things from you" Sulley replied with a wink

Soon there was a knock on the door as a small one eyed green creature enters the office and announced:

"Sullivan, Detective Kiara Magenta has returned from her leave"

"Ah yes and just in time too" Sulley pleasingly nodded.

The officer looks at the new detective and asked: "So, is this the new kid?"

"Sure he, straight from the Russel family" Sulley replied as he turns to Jack and adds:

"Jack, I want you to meet my second in command, Lieutenant Michael Wazowski"

Mike shakes hands with Jack and said "Nice to meet you, Jack and welcome aboard"

"Thank you Mr Wazowski" Jack thanked.

"Please, Mr Wazowski was my old man, Call me Mike" Mike chuckled.

" Mike, can you get Kiara in here, please?" Captain Sulley asked his friend.

"You got it, Sulley" Mike nodded and heads off to collect Jack's partner.

"Now allow me to go through the details on how we run things here..." Sulley began to Jack.

While Sulley goes through the lessons, rules and laws that Jack has to enforced like any other officer or Detective, Mike heads out to the break room where he sees a young adult lioness hugging and greeting every one of her friends in the force.

"Good morning, Miss Magenta" Mike playfully greeted.

"Mikey" Kiara happily gasped as she rushes to embrace her dear old friend.

"Welcome back, Kiara" Mike happily said.

"Thanks Mike, it's great to be back due to my recent "war" injury " Kiara replied.

"Yeah I can't imagine what it was like to be shot on the arm" Mike said.

"It was one of the worse experiences ever" Kiara explained.

"So how is your arm?" Mike asked.

"Getting better, more capable of returning to work which is what Doctor Knight told me" Kiara said.

"Great to hear, now you best come with me, the Captain wants to see you and introduce you to your new partner" Mike explained.

"A new partner? That's interesting" Kiara curiously replied.

Soon the duo returns to the Captain's office before Kiara sees Jack and asked Mike:

"So that's my new partner?"

"Indeed he is" Mike nodded.

"He's cute" Kiara complemented.

"Don't make too welcome now, young lady" Mike teased.

"Don't worry, I'll behave" Kiara giggled out.

Captain Sulley then sees the duo waiting outside by the door and motions Mike to bring Kiara in.

"Well that's your queue, good luck and welcome back" Mike said.

"Thanks Mike" Kiara thanked before Mike went back to work and the lioness enters the office and greeted the Captain with a salute:

"Detective Kiara Magenta, returning from long-service leave and reporting for duty"

"Welcome back Miss Magenta, how is your arm now?" The Captain asked.

"It's getting better and Doctor Knight told me I'm capable of returning for duty" Kiara responded.

"I am glad to hear it, Miss Magenta" Sulley replied before standing himself and Jack up and adds:

"Kiara, I want you to meet your new partner, Detective Jack Russel"

"Russel? Like the Commander Russel from years ago?" Kiara questioned.

"Yes, that was my dad, until he...you know...passed on but I'm here to continue on what he and my grandfather did for so long" Jack replied.

"I look forward to be working with you, Jack" Kiara said with a smile.

"Me too, Miss Magenta" Jack politely replied.

"Ok then, since Jack is new here, and since you have been here for a year and a half, Miss Magenta, I want you to show him around and get his equipment out for him" Captain Sulley said.

"Of course sir" Kiara nodded.

"And Mister Russel, One last thing before you are dismissed" Sulley started before he opens a small case which holds a grand golden badge with a Detective ID next to it then the Captains adds:

"Here is your badge and your Detective ID, Jack"

Jack took the ID proudly while the Captain pins the badge on Jack's uniform before the larger male proudly said: "You remind me like your father when he trained me"

"Thank you, Captain; I won't let you down sir" Jack thanked Sulley as he salutes the captain.

"Both of you are dismissed" Sulley announced

"Yes sir" The Detectives replied and left the office.

As the hour goes by, Kiara shows her new partner the whole building from the prison cells, to the interrogation rooms, the staff room, the break room, the lockers/showers (divided to two rooms for men and women) and finally the armory where Kiara gives Jack his equipment like mace, tazer, handcuffs, batons and etc...

" Okay Jack, As you know, most officers, including Detective use Glocks and Berettas for their handguns to use against criminals." Kiara explained

"So what type of pistol do you use then?" Jack asked.

Kiara takes out her pistol and shows Jack what she has.

"My pistol is a Glock 17, it fires 17 9mm rounds." Kiara replied.

She picks her gun away and opens the gun cabinet for Jack and adds: "Now you pick one to carry for your assignments but choose wisely"

Jack looks around and picks a Beretta 92F pistol as he examines and said:

"This gun is nice, The Beretta 92F pistol; this is the pistol that somewhat replaced most of the old Colt Police Positive, Colt Detective Special, Ruger Security Six and the Colt M1911 pistols that the police needed"

"Yeah, in fact some officers still hold onto some of those guns as collectives and/or protection. Your gun is also 9mm like mine but your gun fires 13 rounds" Kiara explained the facts of the weapon.

"You seem to know your guns" Jack said.

"Well like you, I studies a lot at the academy, I was one of the youngest graduates ever to make it here in Pride Rock City Police" Kiara replied.

"Awesome, I hope I don't slow you down on our patrols and assignments" Jack said, blushing nervously.

"Don't worry, rookie, you'll have me to look after you" Kiara playfully teased before the two Detectives left the armory.

* * *

Well thinks have gotten tense at work, Scar is firing employees behind his brother's back. Mufasa is very upset how Scar treats everybody, even his own family.

I hope Mufasa fixes the problem that Scar made.

Meanwhile Jack is introduced as a new member of the Police Department as a new Detective and Kiara's new partner.

What will happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story rewrite.


	5. Chapter 5: Nessa's Payment

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 4: Nessa's "Payment"

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND DISTURBING THEMES

NOTE: I'M NOT A FAN OF ANY KIND OF RAPE AND I'M COMPLETELY AGAINST IT

* * *

Later on, Mufasa finished a meeting with Mr Trusty, having apologized for what Scar put him through as he also had the crippled man on sick break for three works.

The large lion then heads out of the office after another hard day at work as he goes into the elevator and presses the down button. As soon as the elevator doors slide open, the lion saw one of his close friends/employers, Shere Khan, in the elevator with his cane.

"Mr Khan, I didn't expect you to be in here" Mufasa said in a bit of bewiderment.

"I rarely stay at work after 3pm but since I'm in no rush and was talking to the work experience worker, Miss Vitani O'Vera, I decided to leave at 4:30pm" Shere Khan chuckled

"I see" Mufasa slowly nodded.

The lion goes inside and presses the ground button as the elevator goes down; while they're waiting to reach the floor, Mufasa looks at the tiger and asked

"What were you doing with Miss O'Vera if I may ask Mr Khan?"

"Why do you ask sir?" Shere Khan responded with another question.

"Nothing...just curious" Mufasa shrugged.

"You should be careful when being curious sir, you know what they say, Curiosity kills the cat" Shere Khan replied in a deep purring voice.

"That's just ridiculous nonsense Shere Khan" Mufasa groaned.

"Relax sir, I'm just having a laugh but to answer your question I was only having a nice simple little chat to Miss O'Vera" Shere Khan chuckled a bit.

"I see and how is she doing?" The lion asked.

"She seems to be getting the hang of it, mind you, she is shy and timid but alas, she is one beautiful lioness" Shere Khan replied before purring softly.

"You seem to be interested in her" Mufasa pointed out.

"And by looking at you at the moment, my friend, you got that look on you" The tiger pointed out.

"What look?" Mufasa asked in confusion.

"The look that says is am I going to have sexual intercourses or as what the modern people say; am I going to fuck this beautiful young adult lioness?" Shere Khan purred.

Mufasa looks at his friend awkwardly before the tiger then adds:

"To answer your question, No, I don't plan to"

The two felines stood in the elevator in silence until they heard a ding and the doors slide open to the ground floor.

"Well, see you tomorrow, sir" said Shere Khan as he walks out.

"Yeah, you too" Mufasa nodded awkwardly before leaving the building.

* * *

Meanwhile in Pride Rock City, Nessa was still furious at what happened from the outcome of her work placement as she heads to the local cafe to relax for a while.

Once inside, she sat on her usual spot before the lionesses was greeted by one of the employee: "Hey there Nessa, The usual today?".

"No thanks, not today" Nessa shook her head

"OK" said the employer before leaving.

Nessa looks outside the window and watches how everyone passes through the city with their annual daily lives; suddenly she spotted a lion passing by before she turns around to see him entering the cafe with his suitcase.

Nessa then realizes in shock that it was the same lion she saw yesterday; before Nessa knew it, Mufasa saw the young lioness and instantly remembered who she was right away.

"Hey I remember you; you're Nessa right?" Mufasa kindly asked as he sat on the other chair of the table.

Nessa looks up at the older lion nervously and mumbled: "Yes, I am"

"Do you remember me?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, Y-You're Mufasa right?" Nessa responded with another question.

"Yep, I am Mufasa, Mufasa Pride" Mufasa greeted.

"Nice name" Nessa replied.

"Thank you, so is your name" Mufasa complemented.

Nessa blushes and replied "Thanks"

Soon the waitress passes by Nessa before she notices Mufasa and gasped in alarmed.

"Oh my god! You're Mufasa Pride!" The waitress squealed in delight.

Mufasa chuckled as Nessa asked the lady: "You know him?"

"Know him? Girl, are you crazy?! Do you even know who this is?!" The waitress gleefully replied.

"He's just a lion name Mufasa" Nessa shrugged.

"He's not just a lion, He's one of the most successful billionaire in the world, He's Mufasa Pride from The Lion Technology Company that is like, one of the most popular companies in the whole world" said the waitress.

"Looks like someone has being doing their homework" Mufasa joked.

The two mammals except for Nessa shared a laugh as Mufasa signed an autograph for the waitress as the female said

"Thank you, Is there anything I can do for you, Mr Pride?"

"A cup of coffee please" Mufasa replied.

"One coffee coming up Mr Pride" said the waitress.

As soon as she heads off to the kitchen, Nessa looks at Mufasa and said

"So you're a billionaire of your own company?"

"Yep, I'm surprise you don't know that I'm a big famous guy" Mufasa playfully chuckled.

"I don't watch much TV really" Nessa simply replied.

"I see, so what brings you here Nessa?" Mufasa asked.

"This is where I usually hang out when I want to relax for a while and maybe have a drink" Nessa replied.

"Sounds simple enough" Mufasa shrugged.

Soon Mufasa saw newspaper photographers and closes one of the blinds of the window so they won't notice

"I take it that you're not comfortable with your picture taken with an older famous man like myself" Mufasa joked.

Nessa shook her head nervously as the older lion chuckles loudly at this and adds: "I see"

"What do you do in your company?" Nessa asked.

"I usually work around the technology of this city that makes it run with usually half of what this city needs like lights, gas heaters, electronics, you name it; we have a lot of power stations from our company that kept this city running bright for years" Mufasa explained.

"I see" Nessa nodded.

"What do you do for a living Nessa?" The lion asked.

Nessa felt uncomfortable about telling Mufasa about what she does for a living so she shyly replied

"I usually work in a local flower store, not too far from here"

"I see; do you enjoy working there?" Mufasa asked.

Nessa didn't want to confess what the boss does to her due to her fear of being jobless and homeless or even abused if Pete find out she ever loses her job.

"Yeah" Nessa lied and gave Mufasa an innocent smile.

"Well that's good" Mufasa replied with a kind smile back.

Nessa looks at the time and saw that it was 5pm as the waitress brought the coffee to Mufasa as the lioness got up and said

"I have to go Mr Pride"

Mufasa looks at the young lioness and replied

"Umm...OK...Nice speaking to you, Nessa and I hope you have a good day"

Nessa blushes as she replied

"T-Thank you; goodbye Mr Pride" Nessa said.

"Call me Mufasa" Mufasa replied.

"Ok, Mufasa" Nessa shyly added before leaving the cafe.

A few minutes passed and it was already dark; Nessa got back home to the hotel but to fear, Pete Sr was waiting for her at her front room door

"Well, you got the money like you said?' Pete demanded.

"I have the money saved in my box, l-let me go get it for you" Nessa shuddered.

"Make it quick" Pete ordered as he opens the door and watches Nessa rushes inside.

Nessa quickly returns with the money she saved up with the cash she received today as well before handing it all to Pete.

"Here! There's seventy five dollars" Nessa replied.

"Well, well...Who did you fuck to get this?" Pete mocked.

"I'm not a whore sir...Now if you excuse me, I'll be off to my room, Goodnight sir" Nessa replied.

She was about to go back inside when Pete angrily slammed the door at her face and made her faced him.

"Who the fuck said that you can leave yet, bitch!" Pete growled.

"What do you want from me? You got your money, I don't have to do the other 'payment' you made me do...You promised!" Nessa whimpered.

Pete chuckled deviously:

"The hooker I called rejected me tonight and I am horny as hell...So you can fill in for me tonight and that's not a choice for you"

"I don't want to do this...L-Leave me alone please" Nessa begged.

"What did you say to me?!" Pete demanded.

"I don't want to do it with you! No means no! Now leave me alone!" Nessa cried.

Pete kicks his door open and yelled "You get inside now!"

"No! Please, I beg of you" Nessa cried.

Pete furiously grabbed Nessa and chucks her inside his apartment. Nessa got up as she was shaking like a leaf while Pete angrily points his finger at her threaten and exclaimed

"You fucking think you can do whatever you want, you stupid bitch?! HUH?! Well you don't! You may can convince everyone that you ran away from that orphanage but truth is, I brought you from that orphanage and that means I fucking own you, slut!"

Nessa whimpers more as tears pour from her eyes as Pete coldly hissed;

"You were nothing then and you are nothing now! You have no life! You hear me?! No life anymore! I pay you everything including this place, your work, EVERYTHING! And you still act like an ungrateful whore"

Nessa tries to get up but was pushed down by Pete again; the lioness tries to break free but Pete holds her down.

"Stay down! I SAID STAY DOWN!" Pete yelled.

Nessa felt her clothes being forced off before she was tied to the bed until soon she was seeing Pete in all of his naked obese buff as he growled

"I'll teach to respect me, you bitch"

"No! NO!" Nessa cried.

Pete grabbed Nessa and began to take advantage of the poor woman, Nessa's cries and plead were nothing but sheer sick joy and pleasure of Pete; every time he roughly kisses her, the lady tasted nothing but beer and smoke which makes her sick to the stomach while feeling the pain and rough pushing inside her as she was being forced upon the act by her landlord.

After a painful and rough while of intercourse, Pete finishes as he spits upon out of the young lady, covering her upper body and face with essences; Nessa whimpers and sobs quietly as Pete unties her and gave her posterior a big slap, making the lioness cry out in pain.

"You make such a good whore, you should do this more often" Pete deviously laughed.

"W-What is stopping me from leaving this place forever?" Nessa sobbed.

"I'm so glad you asked...because if you do leave" Pete coldly started as he got out a knife and points it at Nessa before threatening her:

"If you run away and say anything about me then I'll kill you; I will find you, skin you apart and end your worthless orphaned life"

Nessa was scared beyond belief as the sick twisted landlord grinned sadistically and escorts Nessa back to her room.

"Goodnight, sweet cheeks" Pete mocked before slapping Nessa's butt once more and slams the door behind her.

The tearful lioness soon took a cold shower to wash the disgusting smell and traces of Pete from her as she then puts on another pair of her old clothes and lies in bed, sobbing.

Nessa kept on thinking that she cannot continue to be treated like this forever as she did plan to leave Pete forever but now his threats of ending her life made her frightened and second guessing herself to not run away from this dreadful place.

But she knew if she would stay, she'll be likely to meet her end by the hands of her cruel sexist landlord; she knew this was crazy but she had to take the risk; she decided to run away, go far away and hide from Pete forever!

Nessa went to the walls of where her landlord's bedroom is before she can hear snoring asleep, which was lucky for her since Pete gets tired and worn out after intercourse and takes a small nap.

The lioness soon grabbed what little she has in her bedroom before sneaking out of the room and out of the building forever, away from Pete at last; Nessa kept on running into the city as she was panicking, whimpering and breathing heavily as she heads into an quiet abandoned alleyway.

She sat to the wall of the building and was trying to catch her breath but she was now more afraid then she thought as she knew that she was homeless and had nowhere to go anymore, she will have to spend the rest of her days, hiding from her vile and abusive landlord.

* * *

Poor Nessa, being horribly abused by Pete once again. We also learned that Nessa was actually brought by Pete from the orphanage as his own (A**hole!). Poor Nessa decided to escaped but now she's homeless Where will she go now? What happens next? Stay tune to find out, next time on Nessa's Story Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: Drama and Surprises

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 5: Drama and Surprises

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of Pride Rock City, Mufasa was driving back to the Pride Mansion as he drives into his driveway; he sees to his surprise, his son Simba waiting on the front door.

The older lion parks the car in the garage then heads out to the front door Simba happily cheered his dad's name and hugs Mufasa.

"Simba? What are you doing outside by the front door all by yourself?" Mufasa asked.

"I was playing hide and seek with Miss Peg and her boyfriend named Buster, they still haven't found me yet" Simba replied.

Boyfriend? Mufasa told Peg to never let guests into the mansion without his permission and knowing that Scamps and Angel were out all day to get groceries for themselves and for the Pride family, something was not right about this. Mufasa looks at Simba and asked him:

"How long have you being outside for, Simba?"

"After lunch when Angel and Scamps left for shopping then Miss Peg invited her boyfriend name Buster over and afterwards we decided to play hide and seek and so far they haven't found me yet" Simba explained with a smile on his face.

"Couldn't you get into the house?" Mufasa asked.

"No, Buster said that would be cheating as I was only allow to hide outside, plus the doors were locked and Peg has the key" Simba shook his head.

"What is she doing in there with some stranger?" Mufasa angrily thought to himself.

Soon the two lions saw Angel and Scamps parking near the garage as the two canines got out of the car with a bottle of whiskey.

"There you are sir, we've being looking for you at work but you left early" said Scamps.

"Why didn't you call me?" Mufasa asked.

"The city's receptions on our phones were crap" Scamps sighed.

"Why did you ask us to get some whiskey, sir?" Angel asked.

"I didn't; I never asked for anything" Mufasa pointed out.

"What?" Scamps asked in confusion.

"I knew it! I knew that bitch was lying!" Angel sternly snapped.

"Angel! Please watch your language in front of my son" Mufasa sternly informed.

"Apologies, sir" Angel apologised.

Simba goes to Angel and asked "Miss Angel? May I have something to eat please?"

"Of course, sweetie" Angel warmly replied as she picks Simba up and holds him.

"Scamps, Angel, Take Simba to the kitchen, I'll look for Peg and this so called Buster she invited" said Mufasa as he unlocks the front door with his key.

"Wait, Buster? Who's Buster?" Scamps asked.

"Some stranger Peg let in the house" Mufasa pointed out.

Without another word, Mufasa heads inside with the others as the servants who took Simba to the kitchen while Mufasa heads upside to the 2nd floor as he hears moaning and grunting from the bathroom.

"Oh Buster! Oh yes" Peg moaned.

"Yeah, Take it! Take my big bone you slut" Buster grunted.

Mufasa was so furious and appalled as he realises what was happening inside the bathroom and with that he angrily swings the door open as the two canines halted and turns their heads to Mufasa.

"Oh fuck!" Buster yelped as he lets go of Peg and falls to the ground in fright.

Mufasa was glaring at the two canines furiously as he growls at Buster.

"Get out!"

Buster didn't even speak as he quickly puts his pants and white tank top on as Peg furiously yelled

"What the fuck man? I was about to cum."

"SILIENCE!" Mufasa angrily roared at Peg.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you to yell at my girlfriend?!" Buster shouted as he was about throw a punch to Mufasa.

The lion dodges as he then punches Buster hard in the face. He pins Buster to the bathroom wall as the male dog froze with horror. Mufasa then pushes him out of the bathroom and growls

"Stay down!" He then goes to Scamps who was waiting outside the bathroom and said

"Scamp, call the Police right now!"

"Yes sir" Scamps nodded as he goes to the phone and calls the number 911.

* * *

At the Pride Rock City Police Department, Captain Sulley goes to Detective Jack's and Detective Kiara's decks who they had just finished another assignment.

"Miss Magenta, Mister Russel; We've just received an emergency call, I want you two to take this call" Sulley informed the Detectives.

"Yes sir, what's the emergency call?" Kiara asked as she was getting her coat on

"You're going to find this interesting; you two are to go to this address" Sulley informed as he hands the address card to Jack.

Jack looks at the card before he quickly gazes at Captain Sulley and asked:

"Wait, Mufasa Pride? The Mufasa Pride?"

"Yep, him; The CEO and President of the company that the late Ahadi Pride created at Pride Rock City" Sulley nodded.

"You sound like you knew him, Jack" Kiara said as she notices Jack's surprised expression.

"Yes I knew him and I also know him personally, before he became the CEO and President of his father's company, he was my University teacher" Jack explained.

"That is good that you knew him too." Sulley began before he sits on Jack's chair and explained

"You see, Mufasa was my best friend at high school before we split into our separate ways; I've hardly seen him much but I've heard that over the years Mufasa has had a son, I believed he named his child Simba, with his late wife Sarabi, who passed away from breast cancer years ago"

"Oh dear, I feel bad for Mufasa and Simba" Jack sadly said, feeling pity on the Pride Family.

"Didn't he have a brother too? Scar Pride?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah but I rarely heard or seen from him lately even when we were at college, we rarely seen or talk to one another" Sulley explained.

"Sorry to interrupt boys but we DO have a job to do, right?" Kiara pointed out.

"Oh right" Sulley cleared his throat then add: "Move out!"

"Yes sir" The detectives obeyed.

"Oh and when you get there, do tell Mufasa Pride that I said Hello" The Captain asked.

"We will Captain." Jack nodded

* * *

A couple minutes later Jack and Kiara made to the Pride Mansion as they were greeted by Scamps.

"Officers, thank you for coming." Scamps greeted.

"We've received your call, I'm Detective Kiara Magenta and this is my partner, Detective Jack Russel" Kiara introduced.

"So is there a problem?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we are need of your assistance, please come in." Scamps nodded before he leads Kiara and Jack in to the upstairs bathroom.

The detectives saw Mufasa holding Buster to the ground and Peg was standing there, furious before Scamps called out:

"Sir, they're here now"

Kiara got next to Mufasa who moved out of the way as the woman detective puts hand cuffs on Buster and picked him up from the floor. Mufasa then saw Jack and eventually recognizes the wolf from his University classes.

"Good evening Mr Pride; I'm Detective Jack Russel and this my partner Kiara Magenta, can you tell me what has happened here?" Jack asked.

"I arrived home from my hours at my company when I pull into the driveway and park my car into the garage; I see my son, Simba, all alone with no adult supervision, out in the cold weather." Mufasa explained

"How long was he outside for?" Kiara asks.

"He told me that he was outside since after lunch time; he told me that Peg and her supposedly boyfriend whom she didn't ask permission to be in my mansion, mind you, were playing hide and seek with him, and that they haven't found him yet."

"Then what happened next?" Jack asked Mufasa while writing the motions in his note pad as Mufasa continued.

"I was informed not too long ago that Miss Peg told Scamps and Angel, my employees and best friends, to go to the liquor store to buy a bottle of whiskey once they finished the usual weekly grocery shopping for the family and she told them that I wanted it but truth be told, I never order one"

"Once they returned home and informed me, I knew something was not right as I had my son being escorted with Angel for his safety Angel as I went upstairs and to my horror and disgust to find these two commenting adultery in my house; I ordered this man to leave and ordered Peg to be silent and remain where she was but Mister Doberman over there, tried to attack me..."

Kiara sternly glared at Peg and said: "You do realize you were endangering an innocent child by locking him outside"

"Would you rather have him see us fucking then?" Peg smirked at the female.

Kiara then points to Buster and demanded "How long have you known this guy?"

"We just met today" Peg answered.

"Bullshit! You were my bitch since last six months ago, you lying little skank" Buster yelled.

" Fuck you, you bastard!" Peg snapped and flips him off

"Why you whore!" Buster growls and was about to attack Peg.

Jack suddenly grabs Buster, pins him down then handcuffs the Doberman and said to Kiara:

"You can take this one down to the car"

"Got it" Kiara nodded and escorts him down

"What the fuck did I do, bitch?" Buster snapped at Kiara.

"You are under arrest for child endangerment and attempted assault" Kiara snapped back and escorts Buster to the car.

Mufasa then angrily looks at Peg as he snatches the house key that Peg took from the house before the lion growled

"How dare you! I hired you as a nanny to look after and care for Simba! Not to invite boys over and doing disgraceful things in my house!"

"Why do you care? You're not even here most of the day" Peg scoffed.

"Now you just hold it right there, madam" Jack strictly warned.

"It's OK" Mufasa stopped the wolf before Mufasa glares darkly at Peg as he points the way out as he growls deeply.

"You're fired! Now get the hell out of my house and stay out!"

"And who will look after the little brat now? Hmm?" Peg smirked.

"Someone who is more qualified and more well self-respected than you" Mufasa snapped.

"Want my advice, Forgot about it! Why bother looking after the little shit! He has no future, just like your dead sick wife" Peg coldly spatted.

Mufasa grabs Peg by the arm and growls loudly

"Don't you fucking talk shit about my son and my wife!"

"Sir, let her go; she's not worth it" Jack assured the lion

Mufasa then let's go of the canine as Peg furiously slapped at Mufasa's face, but before she could even get out of the house; Jack grabbed her and strictly said to her:

"Right; like your so called boyfriend, you too, are under arrest for Child Endangerment and Assault"

"Oh come on Detective, I am sure we can work something out; if you let me off with a warning, I can give you some fun that you never had before." Peg flirted as she rubs her paws on Jack's chest

Mufasa gave her a look of disgust as Jack firmly turns Peg around and sarcastically replied with:

"Thanks but no offence, I don't date one night stands; I have my own woman and her name is Justice"

"Spoken like a super hero" Kiara giggled as she returns to the boys then adds:

"I'll take it from here, rookie"

Peg angrily struggles as Kiara firmly drags her into the police car with a cuffed Buster

"Fuck you, bitch!" Peg angrily screamed and spat at Kiara who then slammed the car door in her face.

"Yeah whatever, you fat slut" Kiara mumbled to herself

Back inside the house, Mufasa was washing his face before Jack asked in concern:

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm OK" Mufasa nodded.

"It's so good to see you again, sir" Jack formally greeted his teacher.

"It's great to see you too, Jack" Mufasa greeted back and shakes the wolf's paw before he adds:

"So you're a Detective now like your father"

"Yes, I've recently started yesterday and by the way, your old best friend, Sulley, my captain wanted us to say Hello from him to you" Jack explained.

"Tell him that I said hello as well for me" Mufasa smiled and nodded.

Kiara soon returns back to the men once more before Jack notices the spit on Kiara's face as he asked her:

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh you know, the usual Fuck you spit take; nothing much" Kiara shrugged it off.

"So I take it you are Jack's partner in crime" Mufasa chuckled.

"Yep, he's my rookie" Kiara giggled.

"Mufasa Pride" Mufasa greeted and shakes Kiara's paw.

"Kiara Magenta" The lioness greeted him back.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want to wash your face washed before you go?" Mufasa asked the young Detective.

"Thank you, but no thanks; I'll just have a shower at the female locker rooms back at HQ and besides if I can take bullet into the arm, I can handle a tramp spitting in my face" Kiara winked at Mufasa.

"Well thank you for everything and I hope to see you two around" Mufasa bid farewell

"I hope so too, Mr Pride" Jack nodded with a smile.

* * *

The two left the manor and drove off with the criminals back to the police headquarters; Mufasa then goes down to pantry and takes a shot of gin to relax himself. Scamps walks in the pantry to check up on Mufasa as he asked: "Sir? You OK?"

"Yes Scamps, I'm fine" Mufasa softly replied.

He then clears his throat and asked

"Is my son OK?"

"He's fine sir, Angel has just cooked him some pasta for him" Scamps informed his master.

"Very good...Very good..." Mufasa nodded before he looks at Scamps with the bag that has the whiskey inside it and asked: "Is the receipt for that still in there?"

"Yes sir" Scamps nodded.

"Hand the bag to me; I'll go down to the city and return it" Mufasa replied.

"Allow me sir, I think you need to sit back and relax after what just happened" Scamps suggested.

"Scamps, please let us not argue...I'll return it...Now hand it over please" Mufasa sighed.

Scamps knew he couldn't argue with his boss at this point and eventually hands the bag with the whiskey and receipt in it; Mufasa then goes out of the house and hops into his car as he drives off to the city. Scamps informed Angel what Mufasa was doing while Simba looks out the window to see his father leaving the manor in the car before he looks over to Angel and asked

"Where's daddy going?"

"He's going to return something at the store dear" Angel replied.

"Don't worry pal, He'll be back soon" Scamps assured.

"Now come along you, it's time for your bath" said Angel.

"Can I have a bubble bath this time?" Simba asked.

"Sure" Angel giggled.

Meanwhile in the city Mufasa parks into the destination of the liquor store that the whiskey was brought from; He exits and locks the car as he enters the liquor store and goes to the counter where the owner of the store was at the desk, soon noticing the lion's presence.

"Oh, Mr Pride; how may I help you?" A mouse name Dawson greeted Mufasa.

"I like to make a refund for this please; I've manage to got the wrong beverage by accident" said Mufasa.

"I see, do you have the receipt then, sir?" Dawson asked.

"Yes, right here" Mufasa nodded before handing the bag and receipt to the employer.

"Mmmm...Ah yes, Very well give me a moment" Dawson nodded as he goes to the cashier, opens it and gets out the refund out for Mufasa and hands it to him.

"There you are sir. Twenty five dollars refunded" said Dawson.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked Dawson.

"Would you like me to find you something for you in exchange at all, sir?" Dawson asked.

"No thank you, I'm driving tonight" Mufasa replied.

"Ah I see; very well then, Good evening to you Mr Pride" Dawson nodded.

"You too sir" Mufasa said before exiting the liquor store.

Mufasa was about to get inside his car when all of a sudden, out of nowhere he heard a faint cry coming from the alleyway of the liquor store; Mufasa then hears the crying again and catching his curiosity, the lion enters the alleyway with caution as he looks around to see where the sound of sobbing was coming from.

He leans to the right to see Nessa on the ground with her head against her legs, weeping in depression; Mufasa leans in closer to the young lioness and suddenly realises who she was as he said in bewilderment: "Nessa?"

Nessa bolted her head up in alarm and fear with tears in her eyes before she sees Mufasa kneeling beside her and looking down on her.

"Y-You!" Nessa gasped in bewilderment.

"What are you doing here alone and what happened to your face?" Mufasa asked in deep concern.

The young lioness sobbed as she didn't want to tell Mufasa what happened with her and Pete, especially when the monstrous landlord threaten to hunt her down and kill her if she ever escape or even tell anyone about what he does to her; so the young lioness replied with:

"I...I tripped and felled on my face"

"Oh dear, Are you OK?" Mufasa asked.

"Y-Yes" Nessa lied.

Seeing the poor woman in such depressing state, Mufasa was growing ever so worried about the young lioness as he questioned her with: "Is this your home?"

"No...I don't have a home" Nessa shook her head.

"My god" Mufasa mumbled to himself.

"S-Shouldn't you be home with your family?" Nessa asked.

"Hey, let's not make this about me, Right now, I'm more concerned about you" said Mufasa.

"Why do you care? We only met yesterday" Nessa sniffed and wipes her tears.

"So what? What does that have to do with anything right now? Come on Nessa, A girl like you, especially at your age shouldn't be in the streets alone and homeless" Mufasa replied.

"I will be fine...Just go home and forget you ever saw me, I'll be OK" Nessa excused herself as she didn't want Mufasa to be involved with the troubles she bears.

The lion knew that he can't leave Nessa to starve to death in the cold streets of the city and he knew she wouldn't last very much longer in the lonely streets of Pride Rock City at this point.

"Nessa, I want you to come with me" Mufasa began.

"W-What?" Nessa sniffed.

Mufasa gently helped Nessa up to her feet and starts escorting her to the car as he opens the door for her.

"Go on in" Mufasa kindly offered.

Nessa had no idea what Mufasa was planning as she cautiously enters the car before Mufasa shuts the door behind Nessa and goes over to his seat.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Nessa frightfully questioned.

"Why are you so scared?" Mufasa asked.

"A-Are you gonna rape me?" Nessa asked in fear.

"W-What?!" Mufasa asked in huge bewilderment.

"I-I'm sorry, It's just I heard most of the ladies here get raped when men asked them to hop into their cars" Nessa stuttered as she shivers nervously.

"Well I can assure you Nessa, I'm not that kind of guy" Mufasa assured Nessa.

"Y-You're not gonna rape me?" Nessa nervously and embarrassingly asked.

"No I'm not going to ever do that to you, so just relax, OK?" Mufasa replied as he starts the car and heads back to the mansion.

As the lion drives back home, Nessa was still feeling envious and more confused as Mufasa sees this of her and with tenderness in his voice, he kindly purred:

"Just relax Nessa, Nothing bad is going to happen to you"

"Where are you taking me?" Nessa nervously asked.

"I'm taking you back to my home where you will be safe and taken care of" said Mufasa.

Nessa was surprised that Mufasa was letting her stay at his home as she was about to speak when Mufasa gently hushed her as he added

"Just relax and enjoy the ride home, we'll almost there"

Soon they reached the Pride Mansion as Nessa was amazed of the two-storied mansion as Mufasa saw her reaction and chuckled:

"You like my home?"

"It's so big and very beautiful" Nessa happily gasped.

"If you think the outside of it is great, Wait till you see the inside of the mansion" Mufasa chuckled again.

Mufasa then pulls the car into the garage and closes it as he hops out of the car with Nessa and escorts her to the front door.

"Nessa, Welcome to the Pride Mansion" Mufasa said as he opens the door and takes Nessa inside the mansion.

* * *

Mufasa has come to find Peg leaving Simba out in the cold and commiting adultery in the house with Buster.

Jack and Kiara came and arrested Peg and Buster.

Later on Mufasa found Nessa and took her back to his home. How will the others react?

Will Nessa be happy in the mansion?

Will Mufasa or the others find out the truth about what really happened to Nessa? What happens next?

Stay tune to find out next on Nessa's Story Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: The Pride Mansion

Here is the next chapter of Nessa's Story.

Chapter 6: The Pride Mansion

* * *

Mufasa took Nessa into the mansion to which the lioness looks around the front hallway and was amazed by the view of the mansion.

Mufasa goes to Nessa as he chuckles at the astonishment look on Nessa's face.

"T-This is your home?" Nessa gasped.

"Yep, do you like it Nessa?" Mufasa chuckled.

"It's so beautiful" Nessa replied in amazement.

"Thank you, my mother used to own this mansion when she was the Lady Mayor of the Pride Rock City Government" Mufasa said.

"Your mother was part of the city's government?" Nessa asked in bewilderment.

"Indeed" Mufasa nodded.

"Where is she now?" Nessa asked.

"She...she passed on twelve years ago" Mufasa sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Nessa apologized as she felt guilty for asking.

"It's OK, She was seventy eight years old when she passed" Mufasa pointed out.

"I see" The lioness nodded.

She then sees a portrait of a lioness wearing a dark green dress standing up with pride as Nessa added "Is that your mother on the poster?"

"Portrait" Mufasa pointed out.

"Pardon?" Nessa asked.

"It's a portrait, not a poster" Mufasa corrected the lady.

"Oh I see" Nessa nodded.

"This was my mother on the portrait, her name was Uru" Mufasa replied.

"She's very beautiful" Nessa said as she smiles at Mufasa.

"Indeed" Mufasa nodded.

Nessa looks at the portrait next to Uru and it shows a lion with a cane of steel, wearing a brown suit with a proud expression on his face; Mufasa then looks at the next portrait and said.

"That man next to my mother's portrait was my father, Ahadi Pride"

"Did he work at the city government with your mother?" Nessa asked.

"Not really; Ahadi was the CEO, President and sore creator of The Lion Technology Company until he passed away as well and hand the company to me" Mufasa explained.

Soon Nessa walks to the left side of the hallway and sees another portrait of a female lioness who looked a little older than Nessa as the young lioness asked

"Is that your sister?"

The older lion goes to her and chuckled

"No, that's my wife Sarabi"

"Your wife? Do you think she'll be fine that I'm here?" Nessa asked in concern.

Mufasa looks at Nessa a bit sadly and said

"My wife passed away as well, Nessa; She's being dead since last year"

"Oh my...I...I'm so sorry; Sorry I asked" Nessa apologized, feeling guilty for asking.

"It's alright Nessa, No need to be sorry for things you don't know about" Mufasa assured the young lady

"It's just I never watched television...because you know, I'm homeless and poor" Nessa said as he still couldn't bring up what her landlord did to her.

"I understand Nessa; plus I do my best to keep away from the paparazzi and all that" Mufasa nodded before he explains:

"Sarabi died from breast cancer; she had fought her disease for five years but she wasn't strong enough sadly"

"I'm so very sorry for your loss sir" Nessa replied with great pity for Mufasa.

"Thank you Nessa; After my wife died I was so worried about my son wherever he wouldn't move on without his mother and well, since then he was bullied at school so badly that we had to pull him out but thanks to my friends, Scamps and Angel, they manage to help him back up, home schooled him for me and now he's slowly going back his own self again" Mufasa explained

"Your son?" Nessa asked in confusion.

"Yes, Him" Mufasa nodded as he points to the next portrait of Simba with his fancy little suit on and his hair was slick back as he looks happy in the portrait.

"Awww he's so cute, what's his name?" Nessa gleefully asked.

"His name is Simba and he's my only child in the family" Mufasa replied.

"How old is he now?" Nessa asked.

"He's about eight and a half years old now" said Mufasa.

"I see" Nessa nodded.

She then sees a portrait of Scar on the right corner of the wall as she goes to it and adds

"Who is this guy sir?"

"That is my brother, Scar" Mufasa asked.

"He's very charming looking" Nessa said.

"To some ladies yes he is, but don't let his looks fool you young one" Mufasa replied.

"Why?" Nessa asked.

"As charming as he says he is, He can be sarcastic and somewhat truly honest in his way sometimes" Mufasa replied.

"Oh..." Nessa nodded as she was feeling a little uneasy by the cold look of Scar in the portrait until she asked:

"Is he the Mayor of the city since your mother passed on?"

"No, my mother was the only family member that became the Mayor of the city, lord did she ever tried her hardest..."

"You see, my mother tried to run for a second term as Mayor of Pride Rock City but she lost to Prince John and now one of her dear friends Dean Hardscrabble is trying to run in my mother's place for her."

"Dean Hardscrabble?" Nessa tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, she sometimes comes here for proper occasions like dinner and all that" Mufasa said.

"Right, I should clearly be proper if I ever see her then" Nessa blushed.

"Come on, I'll show you around" said Mufasa.

He leads Nessa around the mansion as they first went to the middle door of the hallway which leads them to the living room. It had five leather couches, a wide screen TV, two drawers, three framed paintings on the wall, two pots of flowers made of crystal and a medium size electric heater.

"This living room is so wonderful" Nessa complemented.

"You haven't seen nothing yet my dear, Come along" Mufasa warmly replied.

Nessa follows the older lion to the kitchen. The kitchen was small but it has ovens, one microwave, a huge fridge, a large cupboard, three drawers and a dishwasher and an automatic sink.

"If you ever feel hungry, my servants will be at your services" said Mufasa.

"Who are your servants?" Nessa asked.

"My servants are Scamps Darling and Angel Hallowell, my dear best friends who I've took in when they were low on debt and jobless" Mufasa replied.

"I see, That's sweet of you; are they friendly people?" Nessa nervously asked.

"Of course, they're like family to me, they live here as well" Mufasa replied.

"OK then" Nessa nodded.

Soon Mufasa opens another door to reveal the laundry room as Nessa nodded and adds:

"That's cool"

"Come, I want to show you the study room" said Mufasa.

The two felines then went to the door on the right of the hallway as Mufasa shows Nessa the study room; this room has a desk near the window with two bookshelves, a drawer, a CD player and a fireplace.

"This is where I come to do my work for the company whenever there is something I have to do" Mufasa explained.

"Wow, I gotta say that place looks grand" Nessa replied.

"Indeed" Mufasa agreed.

"Does anyone else come in here?" Nessa asked.

"Just my son sometimes whenever he wants to spend time and play with me with his toys or whenever he wants me to read a story for him" Mufasa explained.

"Awww, you sound like a great father" Nessa warmly smiled at the older lion

"Thanks, I love my son more than anything in the world" Mufasa replied.

Nessa smiles at the older loving father as Mufasa then takes Nessa out of the study room; soon they went to the door in the left side of the front hallway

"This is the main bathroom" said Mufasa.

He opens the door as Nessa sees that the bathroom looked like one of the luxury hotel bathroom with the toilet in it as well.

"Beautiful" Nessa nodded as she really liked the mansion.

Soon they headed upstairs and into a hallway as Nessa sees four different doors when Mufasa said

"These doors are the bedrooms, the first door on the left is Scamps and Angels room and the second door on the left is Simba's room"

"OK, so one of them on the right is yours" said Nessa.

"Yes the second door on the right" said Mufasa.

"Whose room is the front door of the right?" Nessa asked.

"That's just the guest room, No one hardly uses it anymore" Mufasa replied.

Soon they hear Angel and Scamps coming out of their room as the two canines are escorting Simba to his bedroom when they stopped and saw Mufasa with Nessa.

"Daddy!" Simba cheered as he hugs his dad.

"Hey there son" Mufasa greeted back with a cuddle.

"Hey sir, we were wondering where you went off to; you've being gone for a while" Scamps greeted his master.

Angel looks at Nessa in confusion and asked "Sir? Who is she?"

"Scamps, Angel, This is Nessa" Mufasa replied.

"Hi" Nessa nervously greeted the servants.

"Please to meet you Nessa" Scamps greeted back as he shakes her paw.

"Hi Nessa" Angel greeted back too as she shook her other paw,

Simba walks up to the young lioness and greeted with: "I'm Simba, What's your name again?"

"I'm Nessa" Nessa greeted the young cub.

"Simba, why don't you head back to bed, I'll be with you shortly" Mufasa said to his son.

"Can Miss Nessa read me a bedtime story daddy? Please?" Simba kindly asked.

Mufasa looks at Nessa as she didn't want to say no and replied "OK, sure"

Soon Simba escorts Nessa into the bedroom as Angel looks at Mufasa and asked

"Who is she and what happened to her?"

"She's the girl in the cafe I mentioned to you yesterday" Mufasa replied.

"Oh...So that's the girl you were talking to yesterday?" Scamps asked.

"Yeah" The lion nodded.

"What happened to her?" Angel asked in concern.

"I found her in a dark and cold alley when I heard her outside the liquor store" said Mufasa.

"Is she homeless?!" Angel asked in bewilderment.

"Sadly yes she is" Mufasa replied.

"Oh dear" Scamps mumbled.

"Will she be OK?" Angel asked.

"I don't know...I brought her here so she can rest for the night until I figure out what to do" said Mufasa.

"So...what do you want us to do now sir?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, you two are done for today" Mufasa replied.

"Thank you sir" said Scamps.

The two canines then headed back into their room as Mufasa walks to his son's room and sees Simba in bed while Nessa was reading him a bedtime story to him.

"And so Timmy and his family lived happily ever after...The End" Nessa finished the story.

"That was a great story" Simba happily yawned as he was getting tired.

"From the smile on your face, Simba, I bet it is a great story" Mufasa fatherly chuckled.

"I was just reading him The Story of Timmy and the Magic Cloak" said Nessa.

"Ah yes, It's one of the most popular children's books nowadays" Mufasa nodded.

"Of course" Nessa nodded.

"Well, it's time for bed Simba" said Mufasa.

"OK dad" Simba yawned as he lays his head on the pillow.

"Nessa, Why don't you go and wait for me in the guest room, I'll talk to you shortly" Mufasa said to Nessa.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"Goodnight Nessa" Simba happily said.

"Goodnight Simba" Nessa warmly replied as she goes to the guest room.

"OK then, let me just tuck you in son" said Mufasa.

He gently tucks his son in bed with the blankets and gives him his teddy bear to sleep with.

"Daddy?" Simba asked.

"Yes Simba?" Mufasa replied with another question.

"Is that lady going to be my new nanny since you fired Peg?" Simba questioned.

Mufasa was silent for a moment as he never thought of Nessa being Simba's nanny for all of the sudden; Simba has given Mufasa an idea on what to do with Nessa.

"Maybe, we'll see what happens in the morning son" said Mufasa.

"I hope she will be my new nanny, she's seems so nice and she's beautiful like mommy" Simba happily replied.

Mufasa smiles and said "I'll have a chat with Miss Nessa and we'll see what goes on tomorrow son"

He turns off the lamp on Simba's desk as he kisses his son on the cheek and warmly adds:

"Goodnight son, I love you"

"Goodnight dad, I love you too" Simba replied.

Soon the young cub falls asleep in his bed as Mufasa heads out of his son's room and goes to the guest room where Nessa was waiting for him on the bed.

"So what's going to happen now, sir?" Nessa questioned the older lion.

"Nessa, I want to ask you something" said Mufasa.

"OK, what's wrong?" Nessa nervously asked.

Mufasa sits down on the bed with Nessa as he said

"My son is in need of a new nanny; As I've explained before that ever since his mother passed away, he's being bullied and tormented by the other kids at school so bad that I had to drop Simba out of school and got him to be home schooled by my friends here instead"

"Yes, I remember you telling me that" The lioness nodded.

"I tried to get a good nanny for my son but none of them are good enough for the job and most of them are liars and thieves" Mufasa continued.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry to hear that" Nessa gulped in alarmed as she knew that she lied to Mufasa about being homeless since she used to live as a slave to Pete.

"It's OK; anyway I was meaning to ask you, would you be interested in becoming Simba's new nanny?" Mufasa asked.

Nessa looks at the older lion in bewilderment as she was surprised that Mufasa was offering her to be Simba's nanny.

"S-Sir...I...I...I don't know what to say...I...I don't know if I can do this" Nessa stuttered.

"Why not Nessa? Simba seems to like you, the servants were welcoming to you and I reckon you're a kind person" Mufasa warmly pointed out.

"Simba like me?" Nessa asked in confusion.

"Well...yeah, you were so kind to read him a bed time story for him and you're not selfish or a fraud like the last nanny was" said Mufasa.

"Oh god no! I would never be selfish or even be cruel to an innocent cub like Simba and I wouldn't even steal from you, I'm not a thief" Nessa replied in fear.

Mufasa smiles and replied: "That's very good then, so it's settled then?"

"I don't know Mufasa...What if I fail? Why if I'm not good at minding your son? Then this will be all for nothing" Nessa nervously questioned

"Do not worry Nessa, if you're having trouble just ask Angel or Scamps or even me for help when I'm home from work OK? You'll get use to us here, we don't bite"

Mufasa assured the younger lioness.

Nessa looks at Mufasa for a moment as she was feeling nervous until Mufasa rubs her shoulder for comfort as she heard him added:

"Trust me, you, Simba and the others will get along well and you'll do great; I know you will"

The female lioness looks at Mufasa and finally replied "Well you did help me out from the streets, so...OK, I'll do it"

"Excellent! Is there anything else that you're worried about?" Mufasa questioned.

"Well...I don't have a car, I don't have money and as repeated many times, I don't have a home" said Nessa.

"You don't have to worry about transport, if you want to take Simba somewhere then call my driver here and he'll take you wherever you please" said Mufasa.

He hands Nessa a card that says Dodger Joel and it has his phone number in it.

"Dodger Joel?" Nessa asked.

"Yes? Whenever we have a casual or a special event coming up, We pay Dodger to drive us there but don't worry about paying for Dodger, I'll handle that" said Mufasa.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked.

"I shall also leave you money for whenever you or both Simba and you want to go somewhere" said Mufasa.

"Oh I really don't feel like I should be spending your money, it makes me feel like I'm a thief" said Nessa.

"Nessa, Relax, I don't mind giving you a few hundred dollars to you. I'm a company CEO/President billionaire remember?" Mufasa chuckled.

"Oh...right" Nessa nodded as she blushes.

"And as the new nanny, Nessa, This mansion is now your home so you are most welcome to live in this place for as long as you like" Mufasa said.

"You...You really mean it?! This mansion is going to be my new home now?" Nessa gasped.

"Yes and this place is now your bedroom" said Mufasa.

"I thought this was the guest's bedroom" Nessa said in confusion.

"Not anymore, this is officially your room now" Mufasa winked at the lioness.

Nessa couldn't believe what is happening, she's now the nanny of the son of the billionaire, she has a new home and she's with a good criwd this time. It was a dream came true for Nessa.

"Nessa...Welcome to the Family" Mufasa warmly said.

"I...I don't know what to say" Nessa happily gasped.

"No need to say anything Nessa" Mufasa replied with a smile on his face.

Nessa goes to Mufasa and hugs him as she happily said

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much"

"It's OK Nessa, I'm just glad you're staying here and I know you'll do great at looking after my son" Mufasa chuckled.

Nessa lets go of Mufasa as the older lion adds:

"Well, I'm going off to bed, Goodnight Nessa"

"Goodnight sir and thank you so much" Nessa gleefully thanked.

Mufasa smiles at Nessa again as he leaves the room as he closes the door behind Nessa and heads for his bedroom to sleep for the night.

Nessa then happily gets on the bed and lies back quietly as she said

"I can't believe this is happening to me now! I hope this is going to be a brand new start for me"

She pulls the blankets over her and soon goes to sleep as she knew that starting tomorrow, her whole life is going to be better from here on now.

* * *

Mufasa has just made Nessa the new nanny for Simba. Now she has a new home and she is very happy. How will she do with looking after Simba? Will she do well or will she fail? What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story!


	8. Chapter 8: Nessa's First day as Nanny

Here is the next chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 7: First Day As Nanny

* * *

The next morning in the mansion, Nessa woke up to the sound of knocking on the door as she can hear Angel's voice calling out:

"Miss Nessa? Are you awake yet?"

"Yes madam, I'll be there in a second" Nessa called out as she quickly got out of the bed, checks to find that she still has her old clothing on before rushing to the door.

The lioness opens the door to see Angel carrying a tray with warm hot chocolate and oatmeal as the canine enters into the room and said

"Good morning Nessa, How was last night? Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well, madam" Nessa softly replied.

"That's good" Angel giggled.

Nessa looks at the tray with the hot chocolate and oatmeal as she questioned

"What is all of this, may I ask?"

"That's your breakfast Nessa" said Angel.

"My breakfast?" Nessa asked in confusion.

"Yes, it's hot chocolate and oatmeal" said Angel.

"Oh Ok" Nessa nodded.

"Wanna try the oatmeal?" Angel asked.

"Well...alright" Nessa nodded.

She then tastes the oatmeal with the spoon from the tray as she adds: "It's nice"

"Glad to hear that" Angel happily chuckled.

She puts down the tray on the table where Nessa took the bowl and starts eating her oatmeal before saying to Angel:

"This is the first time in a long time since I had breakfast like this"

Angel looks at her in concern and asked: "How long have you being homeless for?"

Nessa didn't even look back at Angel as she still didn't want to confess the truth for she still fears Pete will hunt her down and end her life; so she just finishes the oatmeal and said to Angel:

"I've being homeless for months"

Angel felt sorry for Nessa, though she didn't know that Nessa lied, as she replied

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's fine" Nessa said.

Nessa then drinks the hot chocolate, then puts the cup and bowl on the tray as she was about to take it to the kitchen when Angel gently takes it from Nessa and said

"No need to carry that, Nessa; I'll take the tray back to the kitchen"

"Are you sure?" Nessa asked.

"Of course, I'm the maid; that's my job!" Angel kindly chuckled.

"I see" The lioness nodded while blushing.

"Anything else you need, Nessa?" Angel asked.

"How much do I pay you for this breakfast?" Nessa replied with another question.

Angel just laughed a bit before she responded with:

"Nessa, you don't pay for your breakfast here; this is different from the stores you sometimes go to for that...Am I right about that bit?"

"Well yeah...So I don't pay for this?" Nessa asked in confused.

"No and you don't pay rent here ether, Mufasa pays our dues every fortnight and lets us stay here rent free as long as you do your job and live under his rules" Angel explained.

"Really?" Nessa happily asked.

"Mmm hmm" Angel nodded.

Nessa was happy at first until she remembered that she has no skills or experiences being a nanny as she sadly sighed

"Oh dear...If that was the case then I'm afraid I'm going end up being on the streets again"

"Why?" Angel asked in bewilderment.

"Because I have no experience being a nanny and I fear that I'm not going to do a good job" Nessa replied in deep concern.

"Hey, relax; you'll do fine" Angel assured the lioness.

"You think so?" Nessa asked.

"I know so" Angel replied with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you, madam" Nessa thanked.

"No need to be formal around me, just call me Angel" Angel giggled.

"OK Angel" Nessa blushed in embarrassment.

"Now go and have a nice warm shower OK? We wouldn't want you to look dirty in front of Simba" Angel replied.

"Yeah, you're right about that" Nessa blushes deeply at the state she was in.

"Now I'll take your clothes once you're in the shower and then I'll check up on the sizes you are and how you shall wear the uniforms before I can get the outfits you need for today" said Angel

"Will they fit me?" Nessa asked.

"I give you my word that once I check your clothes size from theses, I can guarantee you that I'll get you the same size clothes for you today; trust me they'll fit like a glove" Angel explains.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"The door on your right is your bathroom, where the shower is at" said Angel.

"Thanks Angel" Nessa thanked.

"Anytime" Angel replied and heads out of the bedroom with the breakfast tray.

Nessa enters the bathroom and was astounded by the looks of it; she then takes off her clothes and looks in the mirror to see the bruises and sores that she has on her body from Pete Sr.

"I can't believe I'm lying to the person who saved me...but I don't want Pete to hunt me down and do god knows what before he kills me" Nessa depressingly said to herself.

She then turns on the shower and with that, she enjoys her first warm shower that she never thought she would feel ever again; once she was all clean as a whistle, she dries herself with the towel and heads back to her bedroom.

The lioness then sees the clothes that Angel said she would bring in while the lioness's had her shower as she can see that the clothes are set with a long blue formal shirt, a long blue skirt and a white long ribbon for the waist with a half below apron, long dark blue stockings and black polished shoes.

"Wow...These are beautiful" Nessa gleefully gasped in amazement.

She puts them on and true to Angel's word; they were the same size as her old clothes. Nessa looks in the mirror that was attached to the drawer and saw the clothes she was wearing; the lioness was feeling amazing as it was like she's now a different person.

Soon she heard knocking on her door again and said "Come in"

The door opens as Angel enter in the room again, bringing along her boyfriend Scamps this time.

"Wow Nessa, You look beautiful" Angel gasped in amazement.

"Yeah you look so smart and neat" Scamps happily added.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked the two servants.

"So, you ready to do this?" Scamps asked.

"Well..." Nessa nervously muttered.

"She's nervous" Angel kindly giggled to Scamps.

"Hey don't worry too much about this, All you got to do is have fun with Simba, play games, read stories, draw stuff and all that other kids stuff they do with nannies and babysitters" Scamps said.

"Oh...OK then...Where's Mufasa?" Nessa asked.

"Mufasa went to work two hours ago but he asked us to tell you that he wishes you all the very best and have fun with Simba" Scamps replied.

"I should inform you know that Simba can be a troublemaker from time to time but he promised his daddy he would not cause any trouble with you" Angel pointed out.

"I see" Nessa replied as she was getting more anxious.

"Come on Nessa, I'll take you to his room" said Angel.

The female canine took Nessa to Simba's room as the ladies can see the young cub sitting on the floor and drawing stuff on his art book.

"Simba, your nanny is here" Angel said to Simba kindly.

Simba looks up to see Nessa as he gasped happily and jumps with joy as he cheers:

"I knew it! I knew you were going to be my new nanny"

"Ok, Ok, Settle down Simba or you'll might hurt yourself; remember the time you tripped over your toys while jumping around?" Angel giggled.

"Yes Angel" Simba replied as he settles himself down.

Angel looks at Nessa and said "Have fun, call us if you need anything at all"

She then leaves Nessa and Simba alone as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind; the lioness looks at the male cub for a moment, nervous on what is going to happen today with Simba as she then clears her throat and politely asked:

"So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine" Simba replied.

"OK then" Nessa replied, she tries to collect herself from being so nervous shaky as she kept on smiling and asked: "What do you wanna do first?"

"I'm drawing some stuff for now, Wanna draw with me?" Simba asked.

"OK, Sure" Nessa replied.

Nessa then joins Simba on the floor as the cub hands her some paper and colour pencils as she adds: "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Simba replied.

Nessa starts drawing as the young cub asked "Is it true that you were homeless?"

Nessa looks up at the cub in bewilderment, wondering how he knew such a thing about her before she clears her throat and responded: "Well...yeah...I was"

"If you were homeless, what happened to your family?" Simba asked.

Nessa looks at Simba and replied: "I...I don't think I should I answer that for you"

"Why not?" Simba asked as curious as a child like Simba was.

"Because...well...it makes me sad to be honest" Nessa responded.

"Why? Are they angels in heaven?" Simba asked, tilting his head.

Nessa couldn't blame Simba for being curious, He was just a cub and all cubs his age are always full of curiosity and wonders; so she answered the lion cub with:

"Yes they're angels in heaven now"

"Just like my mom" Simba sadly points out.

"I'm so sorry about your mother" Nessa apologised.

"It's OK" Simba replied.

"Do you miss her?" Nessa softly questioned.

"Yeah but I know she's OK" The cub answered.

"Really?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah, my aunt told me that mother is in heaven and she's hanging out with the other angels doing stuff that ladies on Earth do" said Simba.

"You mean like tea parties, trying on dresses, watching girly movies and all that kind of stuff girls do?" Nessa asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" Simba nodded.

"Well I'm sure she must be having fun with the other angels" Nessa said.

"Yeah I know she is" Simba happily said.

Soon Simba notices Nessa's paws twitching a bit as he asked: "Are you nervous of being my new nanny?"

Nessa looks at him and replied "No, of course not"

Simba smirked and replied "I know you're nervous Nessa, I can see your paws shaking"

Nessa blushes and mumbles: "OK, So I am a bit nervous; to be honest this is the first time I'm actually being a nanny, I never babysit anyone before"

"Relax, It's not hard to be a nanny; all you have to do is be my slave and do as I say, especially if I ask you to do something wild and crazy" Simba replied with a devious grin on his face.

"W-What?!" Nessa gulped in alarmed.

Simba then laughed out loud: "Just kidding"

"Oh...Phew! For a moment there I thought you want to do something dangerous and god knows even you don't want to do dangerous stuff" Nessa sighed in relief.

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger" Simba playfully and devious said while letting out a pretend evil laugh.

"Simba, I'm serious" Nessa said in concern.

"Take a chill pill Nessa, I'm only joking" Simba laughed.

"Well, Angel did say to me that you can be a bit of troublemaker from time to time" Nessa said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah well, that's because all the other nannies were no fun but since I like you and you're pretty much fun to hang around, I'll keep my dad's promise to stay out of trouble" said Simba.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Nessa.

A few minutes went by as the two felines finished drawing as Simba shows Nessa his drawing.

"What did you draw Simba?" Nessa asked.

"You as my new nanny and there's me playing in the beach, making sandcastles together" Simba replied.

Nessa smiles at the picture and said "It looks great Simba"

"Thank you, do you think we can do to the beach someday soon?" Simba asked.

"Someday when summer comes again, we'll go to the beach" said Nessa.

"Cool!" Simba gleefully cheered as he then sees Nessa's artwork and added

"May I see what you've drawn please?"

"Of course" Nessa nodded.

She shows Simba her artwork as the young cub gasped in surprised.

"What's wrong Simba? You don't like it?" Nessa asked as she was feeling nervous that she might have done something wrong.

"This is the best drawing I've ever seen!" Simba gleefully said as the picture that Nessa drawn features Simba and Mufasa hugging each other as father and son.

"This is so beautiful, Can I keep this? Can I keep this please?" Simba asked.

Nessa smiles at Simba and replied: "Of course you can, here you go"

She hands the artwork to Simba as the young cub smiles happily with the artwork in his hands.

"Wait till daddy sees this! He'll love it" Simba happily said.

"I'm sure he'll love it" Nessa giggled.

Simba then goes to Nessa and gives her a big hug as Nessa grunted a little due to the bruises on her but Simba didn't notices as the lion cub happily said "Thank you Nessa, You're the best nanny ever"

Nessa was touched by that as she smiles warmly and hugs Simba back and replied.

"You're welcome"

As the day goes on, Nessa got used to being Simba's nanny as she and the young cub played a lot of fun games together before the day turns to noon as the two soon went to the kitchen for lunch; but just as they finished walking down the stairs, they heard the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Simba curiously asked.

"I don't know, Wait right here" Nessa replied before she heads for the front doors.

As soon as Nessa opens the front doors, the young lady sees an older lioness in her early thirties, wearing a green business dress, standing at the front porch.

"May I help you, madam?" Nessa softly asked

"Ah you must be the new nanny that Mufasa told me all about this morning; Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Sarafina Beatrix, Simba's aunt" Sarafina gleefully greeted.

* * *

It seems Nessa is doing so well with being Simba's nanny. Now she's meeting Sarafina Beatrix, Simba's aunt. What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	9. Chapter 9: Sarafina's Visit

Here is the next chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 8: Sarafina's Visit

* * *

Sarafina enters the mansion as Nessa assumes that the older lady is like Mufasa to which she slowly curtsies before her, which causes the older lioness to giggle a bit and said

"There's no need to be formal, darling, I'm not made of royalty"

"Oh...sorry" Nessa apologised.

"So you're the new nanny?" Sarafina questioned.

"Yes I am" The young lioness nodded.

"Well I say that Mufasa made a wonderful choice choosing someone like you to be Simba's nanny" said Sarafina.

"Thank you madam" Nessa thanked.

"Call me Sarafina OK?" The older lioness sweetly points out.

"Sure" Nessa replied.

"Aunt Sarafina!" Simba cheered as he runs to his aunt and embraces her.

"Hello Simba, How are you?" Sarafina happily asked as she cuddles her nephew

"Great! I have a new nanny now" Simba replied.

"I can see that" Sarafina giggled.

"Look Aunt Sarafina! Look at the drawing Nessa made me! Isn't it beautiful?" Simba gleefully asked as he shows the artwork Nessa made for him to his aunt.

"Wow that is beautiful; your nanny sure has great artistic skills" Sarafina kindly compliments.

Nessa blushes as she softly smiles at that but then sees another cub entering the mansion.

"Hi Simba" the cub greeted.

"Hey Nala" Simba greeted back.

"So you're a nanny too?" Nessa curiosity questioned Sarafina.

"No dear; this is my daughter, Nala" Sarafina giggled.

Nala looks at Nessa and greeted her with:

"Hello! I'm Nala Beatrix"

"I'm Nessa Chamberlin; please to meet you Nala" Nessa kindly greeted back.

"Your dress is so pretty" Nala kindly complimented on Nessa's clothes

"Thank you but it's just a work gown" Nessa sweetly thanked.

"Why don't you kids go and play in the playground outside for a while, I wish to have a grown up conversation with the nanny here" said Sarafina.

"OK, Come on Nala! Let's play hide and seek" Simba happily said.

"I get to hide first" Nala laughed as she and Simba heads out to the playground.

"No fair! You hid first last time" Simba childishly argued.

Sarafina then heads off to the lounge room with Nessa confusingly follows after as the older lioness took a seat on the couch while Nessa still stands and watches the women awkwardly.

"Please sit, this is your home too" said Sarafina.

Nessa then sits down on the other couch as Angel then comes along with Scamps before Sarafina sees them and greeted the canines: "Hello Angel, Scamp"

"Greetings Miss Sarafina" The servants both greeted back as they were a little surprised to see her.

Angel looks to the left to see Nessa sitting on the couch as she asked

"Miss Nessa? Where is Simba?"

"Don't worry about Simba, Miss Angel, He's playing outside with my daughter" Sarafina answered for Nessa.

"Maybe I should just watch over them; I mustn't slack on the first day, madam" Nessa suggested.

"Please stay, I wish to talk to you and besides, Scamps and Angel can watch over them from time to time; Right guys?" Sarafina replied as she stops Nessa from getting up.

"Um...yes madam" Both canines answered in confusion on why Sarafina is here.

"Very good" Sarafina nodded.

"Would you like some tea, miss?" Scamps asked.

"That would be lovely Scamps, thank you" Sarafina answered.

"Do you want anything, Nessa?" Angel asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine...Thank you" Nessa nervously replied.

Soon Angel and Scamps left the lounge room, leaving the two lionesses alone as Sarafina looks at the young lioness who was rubbing her paw nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous darling, I just want to have a little chat with you" Sarafina asked.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"So, Mufasa found you in the alley last night am I correct?" The older lioness questioned.

"Yes, He found me there last night" Nessa answered.

"Are you poor? Are you alone?" Sarafina asked.

"Yes to both to those questions" Nessa nodded.

Sarafina looks at Nessa in pity and questions her with:

"What happened to your family?"

"I...I rather not talk about it" Nessa sadly replied.

"Sorry; I'm just a curious woman" Sarafina apologised.

"It's OK" Nessa softly said before she looks at Sarafina and asks:

"Are you Mufasa's sister or something?"

"I'm his sister in law, Sarabi was my older sister" Sarafina explained.

"Mufasa never mentioned me about you or hasn't showed me a portrait of you" Nessa pointed out.

"Well for one thing, I've always hated the way I look in portraits; they never paint myself right; plus I just use photos for that kind of thing, I'm much of a modern woman rather than a high noble one" Sarafina explained before she goes to sit next to Nessa as the older lioness asked

"Are you happy that Mufasa took you into this place?"

"Of course I am, If it wasn't for him I'd be cold, alone, hungry or even die in the streets from the illness by the cold or worse" Nessa replied.

"I see" Sarafina nods as she then looks at Nessa's clothes and added

"Are these the only clothes Mufasa gave you?"

"Well yes" Nessa nodded.

"Hmmmm...I'll tell you what, Why don't I take you to one of the city's famous plazas and go shopping for clothes and other accessories for you" Sarafina offered.

"Oh...That's so kind but I don't have money to buy things" Nessa replied.

Sarafina just giggled and replied back:

"Not to worry, we'll just get some from Mufasa"

Nessa's eyes widened alertly as she stuttered "I-I don't think that's a really good idea"

"Why not?" Sarafina asked in curiosity.

"I don't want to be greedy and it's his money, we can't just take some of it off him like a leech" Nessa answered.

"Honey relax, He doesn't mind we take a little of his money, we'll pay him a visit in his company before we go shopping for you" said Sarafina.

"Well how much money are we gonna ask him for?" Nessa asked.

"I say about five thousand dollars" Sarafina answered.

"W-Wha-?! Five thousand dollars?! Are you mad?! There's no way Mufasa would allow us to have that kind of money" Nessa gasped in concern.

"Sweetie relax, Asking for five thousand dollars from Mufasa is like having fifty cents from him" Sarafina laughed

"Really? Why's that?" Nessa questioned.

"Because Mufasa is a billionaire of his own famous company remember?" Sarafina answered.

"Oh" Nessa nodded.

"Well let's get going then shall we?" Sarafina giggled as she takes Nessa's paw and gently takes her to the front door.

"Hold on a minute! What about Simba? Mufasa won't be please if I just leave him alone on the first day of the job, I promise him I wouldn't fail him" Nessa asked in concern.

"Well not to worry, I'm sure Angel and Scamps can watch over them for an hour or so" said Sarafina.

"Your tea, miss" said Scamps as he walks to the feline with a cup of tea.

"Thank you Scamps" said Sarafina.

She then drinks it and hands the cup back to Scamps as Angel walks up to the felines and asked

"Where are you taking Nessa to, madam?"

"I'm taking Nessa shopping so she can have things for herself in her room" said Sarafina.

"What about the kids?" Scamps asked.

"I'm not going, I'm staying here to watch the kids" Nessa refused.

"Shush, shush, shush!" Sarafina gently hushes the young lady before she politely asked both Angels and Scamps:

"Could you mind them for an hour or two until we get back please?"

"Of course, Miss Beatrix" Angel replied with a smile on his face.

"Tell the kids we'll be back in a while" said Sarafina.

Soon they went out of the door as the two lioness hops into Sarafina's red Ferrari and the older lioness took Nessa and herself to the city.

"I do really think Mufasa will not be very pleased that I'm not minding Simba?" Nessa pointed out, worryingly.

"Honey, one word from me to you is this; relax, I'll do the whole thing with Mufasa and all the other things for you" Sarafina assured the younger lioness as she continues driving to the city.

* * *

Sarafina's just had her chat with Nessa Now they're off to see Mufasa before Sarafina takes Nessa Mufasa mind Nessa being out instead of minding Simba? How will the other members in the company react when they learn about Nessa? What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	10. Chapter 10: Visiting and Greeting

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story.

Chapter 9: Visiting & Greeting

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lion Technology Company, Mufasa was busy writing a letter to the Starlight Casino telling them that he has accept the invoice that will allow the casino to install new electronics for the new constructed floor that the place had recently updated with the bar section.

Soon the phone on his desk rings as Mufasa presses the button to put the phone on speaker and said:

"Good afternoon, this is Mufasa Pride speaking; How may I help you this afternoon?"

"Sir, this is Zazu speaking" said Zazu.

"What's the situation, Zazu?" Mufasa questioned.

"Your sister in law is here" Zazu replied.

Mufasa was surprised since he rarely sees Sarafina coming to the office and said "Really? You sure it's her?"

"Well sir, she's wearing an emerald dress and, wait hang on, what?" Zazu asked through the speaker before after a moment, he adds: "Um...she wanted me to call you, Muffy"

Mufasa sighed as that was Sarafina's nickname for Mufasa as he reply back: "Yep that's her"

"It appears she's also brought someone with her" said Zazu.

"Who?" The lion asked.

"Hold on a second" Zazu replied as Mufasa waited there in silence and mumbles through the other side of the phone until he could hear Zazu adding:

"Apparently she's brought a lioness by the name of Nessa Chamberlin"

"Nessa?!" Mufasa said in bewilderment.

"That's correct sir" Zazu replied.

Mufasa was very confused about Nessa being with his sister in law and not looking after his son in the mansion as he then feels that Sarafina has something to do with this as he said to the speaker phone:

"Bring Sarafina to my office and send Bagheera down to take Nessa to the employee's lounge room"

"Right away sir" Zazu replied and he ends the call as Mufasa turns the speaker off.

In the foyer of the building, Zazu was looking at the two lionesses and said

"The boss wants to see you in his office, Sarafina"

"Wait, What about Nessa? You don't expect my brother in law to leave her alone here" Sarafina said with a curious tone.

"No he's not going to leave Miss Nessa alone here, which is why he asked me to call Mr Bagheera and he'll escort her to the employee's lounge room where she can relax and wait for you" Zazu explained.

"I see...Very well" Sarafina replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here, let's just go back home" Nessa nervously said.

"Honey, relax will ya?" Sarafina giggled.

"Mufasa will see you now, Miss Beatrix" said Zazu.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Sarafina said to Zazu.

She then turns to the young lioness and added "I'll see you soon OK?"

"OK" Nessa nodded nervously.

Sarafina then goes to one of the elevators as she presses the up button and the door closes while Nessa watches the meter on the elevator go up.

"So how do you know about Mister Pride, madam?" Zazu asked.

The lioness looks at the blue feathered bird and replied "I'm his son's new nanny, sir"

"Ah I see, Welcome to the Lion Technology Company; I am Zazu" Zazu greeted.

"Nice to meet you; so what do you do here?" Nessa asked.

"I mostly bring the boss's lunch and coffee and I also work at the front reception" Zazu answered.

"Oh, that sounds like a good job" said Nessa.

"Yeah, it's a great job; it's hard work but it's all good" said Zazu.

Nessa then sees the panther, Bagheera, heading towards her and he spoke"Miss Chamberlin?"

"Yes?" The lioness answered.

"Welcome to the L.T.C, my name is Bagheera" Bagheera introduced himself to the lioness.

"Nice to meet you" Nessa greeted back with a smile.

"Ok so if you could come with me, I'll escort you to the employers' longue room" said Bagheera.

"OK then" Nessa replied as she then looks back at Zazu and added

"Bye Zazu"

"Goodbye Nessa! Nice meeting you" Zazu bids farewell.

Meanwhile in Mufasa's office, Sarafina opens the door to see her brother in law working hard as usual before she playfully teased:

"Still working hard like an old pocket watch"

The older lion looks up and gave Sarafina a little firm look before clearing his throat and said: "Good afternoon, Sarafina"

"So how's my brother in law doing?" Sarafina asked while making her way to the seat near Mufasa's desk and sat down on it when Mufasa replied:

"I'm actually confused to be honest, Sarafina"

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I brought your new nanny here" Sarafina said.

"Actually yes I am Sarafina; why would you bring Nessa here when you know she has to mind my son back at the mansion? Is something wrong with her? Is something bothering you about Nessa?" Mufasa strictly questioned

"Relax Muffy, Nothing is wrong with her; She seems very OK to me" Sarafina assured her brother in law.

"Then why did you bring her all the way here then?" Mufasa asked.

"What? You don't want her here?" Sarafina asked.

"If she was nervous about screwing up her first day as the nanny, I wouldn't let her stay here to get panicking around the company and I bet right now she's getting all worked up" Mufasa explained.

"Relax Mufasa, She's fine; I just wanna take her shopping and get some clothes and all that jazz for her" Sarafina explained.

"Well why didn't you call me? We do have a company phone for a reason!" Mufasa firmly questioned.

"I wanted to ask you if I could have a few bucks for Nessa to get the things for her" Sarafina replied.

"And why do you wanna do that? I was going to do that for her originally" Mufasa questioned.

"Because after that last incident of me spending your money at the Zootopia Royale Casino when I was drunk off my head before your wedding with my sister, I want to make it up for you at last by welcoming Nessa to the family and making her comfortable with us" Sarafina answered.

"I see...You did owe us back then for that...very well; how much do you want for Nessa?" Mufasa asked.

"Five thousand dollars, please" said Sarafina.

"One moment" Mufasa nodded.

The lion then works on the laptop for a couple of minutes and soon he looks at his sister in law and adds: "Done"

"Thank you Mufasa" Sarafina thanked and cuddles her brother in law like a teddy bear.

"Yeah, not a problem; but remember, this is only for Nessa, you understand?" Mufasa replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I swear to you that I'm now fully a matured lioness" Sarafina assured her brother in law as she makes her way to the door.

"So I'll see you and Nala at the family dinner tonight with the Governess Dean Hardscrabble?" Mufasa asked.

"The Governess of Pride Rock City? When did you invite her?" Sarafina asked in bewilderment.

"I rather not say, it's not of your business" Mufasa gave Sarafina a small smirk.

Sarafina scoffed and chuckled: "You really know your ways around these people"

"I know, I'll see both you and Nala soon" Mufasa said.

"See you" Sarafina said in a cheerful tone and left the office.

Sarafina then goes to the employers' longue room where Nessa was happily chatting to the other members of the council.

"Hey Nessa! I see you're getting along with Beast, Aslan and Bagheera" Sarafina happily greeted

"Yeah we don't bite, especially at lovely cute ladies like Nessa" said Beast.

"Awww thank you" Nessa thanked as she blushed.

"I must say, madam, you're much better than the last nanny we met from Mufasa, you're well mannered, polite and very proper indeed" Aslan commented.

"Scar finally hired the perfect lady this time" Bagheera said.

"Actually, Mufasa hired me" Nessa points out.

"Mufasa hired you?" Aslan asked in confusion.

"Yes sir...Is that a problem?" Nessa nervously questioned.

"Not at all, Miss Chamberlin" Aslan gently assured.

"It's just that ever since Mufasa's wife passed away, Scar has made mostly all the decisions of nearly everything Mufasa does" Bagheera explained.

"Oh...I see" Nessa nodded.

Sarafina looks around in the longue room and asked: "Wasn't Shere Khan with you guys?"

"Well he was but now he went off somewhere" said Aslan.

"That tiger seems a little mysterious" said Nessa.

"That's just Shere Khan, He comes and goes as he please" Beast shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen guys, I love to stay to chat but me and Nessa have to go" said Sarafina.

"OK, Goodbye guys! It was lovely to meet you all" Nessa said as she waves goodbye to the males.

The others said their goodbyes to Nessa as Scar then walk by the employers' longue room and notices the other council members waving goodbye.

"May I ask why you buffoons are waving stupidly?" Scar coldly asked.

The others sternly looked at Scar as Aslen replied

"Your sister in law had just left, that's why we were waving"

"...Right" Scar slowly nodded.

He looks over to see Nessa leaving with Sarafina and added

"Who is that girl leaving with Sarafina?"

"That's Nessa" Beast replied.

"Your nephew's new nanny" Bagheera added.

Scar looks at Bagheera as he slowly asked:

"My nephew's what?"

"Your nephew's new nanny" Beast replied.

Scar was silent for a moment as he looks at the young lioness going into the elevator with Sarafina as he then said

"I see..."

The male lion left the room without another word as the others watched Scar left.

"What's his problem?" Beast asked.

"I've no idea" Aslan shrugged.

"That guy really gives me the creeps" Bagheera added.

"Mmm hmm" The two males agreed with Bagheera while they were all quiet for a moment until Aslan broke the silence as he said:

"Where is Shere Khan? Work is not over yet"

"Knowing him, He could be anywhere" Beast replied.

"Come on guys, let's get back to work" said Bagheera.

The three mammals left the employers lounge room and went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Shere Khan was watching Vitani working in her desk quietly when he saw a young adult hyena coming up to the young female lioness.

"Hey baby, Want a cigarette?" The male asked in a seductive way

"No" Vitani refused as she continues working.

"Ah come on lady, Live a little! I'm sure those ladies back at your orphanage would be please to have a good time with me" The male flirted.

"Fuck off" Vitani hissed as she was getting annoyed.

The male turns the chair around to let Vitani face him.

"Come on sweetcheek, How about you and I have a little office loving time in the broom cupboard together... I'll show you a good time" The male deviously chuckled.

Shere Khan then walks up to the young male and grabs the back of the hyena's shirt and pulls him away from Vitani, causing the hyena to fall on the floor.

"Hey what the fuck?!" The male angrily snapped.

He stopped his anger when Shere Khan banged his cane near between the feet of the young male as hyena looks up to see Shere Khan looking down at him with his cold eyes.

"M-Mr Khan, I-I-!" The hyena stuttered.

"Save your breath young man...Now...When the lady says fuck off, she saying to you in these words, get the fuck out of here" Shere Khan coldly said.

"Y-You can't swear at the employees, Mr Khan! It's against the rules" The hyena whimpered.

The tiger kneels and leans forward to the hyena's face and calmly replied

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

The hyena gulped and shook his head as Shere Khan chuckled coldly:

"Well...now that you understand how serious I am, I'm going to ignore this conversation and act like nothing happened"

"Phew" The hyena sighed in relief.

"But know this boy!" The tiger softly yet sternly growled.

The hyena froze in horror as Shere Khan grabbed the collar of the young male's shirt and brings him directly near his face as the tiger dangerously added:

"If I see you harassing her again...You will answer to me...Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir" The hyena gulped.

"You're not going to tell Mufasa, you're too afraid to tell him about this...you're afraid of what I might to do to you if that happens" Shere Khan whispered in the hyena's ear.

The young adult could feel chills down his spine as he gulped

"H-How do you know that? A-Are you a psychic or something?"

"No...Just a tiger who knows shit and can do things that can fuck up your mind" The tiger deviously chuckled.

Shere Khan then lets the hyena go as the young male went away from the tiger in fear. Khan then looks at Vitani who was working still and didn't notice the threat he made to the hyena.

"Are you OK?" He asked the young lioness.

Vitani looks up at the older tiger and replied

"Yes I am...Thank you, that boy was giving me the creeps"

"No worries my dear, that boy won't harass you anymore" Shere Khan purred.

"Thanks" Vitani kindly thanked.

"Anytime madam" Shere Khan said.

He walks by the young lioness before turning back and added

"I am Shere Khan"

Vitani looks at him with a nervous smile and replies

"I'm Vitani O'Vera"

The tiger gently takes the lioness's paw and kisses it as he looks at her and purrs

"Au Chante Mademoiselle"

Vitani blushes hard as Shere Khan purred at the sight of Vitani blushing. He then puts a card down on her desk and said

"Normally I know we just met but if you ever wish to talk to someone about anything at all or just need a simple chat, you're more than welcome to call me or even come up to my office, my dear" said Shere Khan.

The older tiger leaves as Vitani then softly replied

"Um...t-thank you kind sir"

"No problem at all my dear" Shere Khan replied as he kept on walking

She looks at the card that has Shere Khan's phone number and office address as she looks back at the tiger who was heading for the stairs to the next floor as Vitani puts the card in her pocket and continues working on her assignment for the company.

* * *

Mufasa has gave Sarafina money to get stuff for Nessa. Nessa seemed to got along well with the others. Scar doesn't seem to like the idea of Nessa being the new nanny. And Shere Khan stopped a perverted hyena from harassing Vitani. What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.

And thanks you for the nice comments TeamPlasma and Guest. You two are the only ones seemed to be interested into this story, besides myself and AG wicked.


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping and Private Moment

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 10: Shopping and Private Moment

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ADULT CONTEXTS)

* * *

In the city plaza, Sarafina took Nessa down shopping for clothes and other accessories for her to make her feel welcome to Mufasa's family.

So far they manage to purchase some lovely clothes for her that are causal and even formal; they've also got some books, movies, necklaces, ear rings and much more for Nessa before they went onwards in the plaza as Sarafina then sees a formal dress shop that has the best fancy and unique dresses of them all.

"Now before we go back home sweetie, we must find you a lovely dress for tonight" said Sarafina.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Nessa asked in curiosity.

"We're having a family dinner with the Governess of Pride Rock City, Dean Hardscrabble and you along with Angel and Scamp are invited" said Sarafina.

"Really? T-The Governess?!" Nessa asked in bewiderment.

"Of course darling, now come along" said Sarafina.

The lionesses enter the fancy dress shop as a female fox name Vixey heads out of the staff room and goes to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to the Madam Store, How may I help you?" Vixey asked.

"Hello, I'm looking for something formal and proper to wear for my friend here" said Sarafina as she shows Nessa to Vixey.

The female fox then goes up to the young lioness with a measuring tape and measures Nessa's height and weight as she then said:

"I know just the one for her, Wait here"

As she goes to the storage room behind the courter door, Nessa questioned:

"Have you been to this store before?"

"Yep, Many times" Sarafina nodded.

"This Dean Hardscrabble, should I be quiet around her?" Nessa nervously asked.

"Well if I were you, I'd be polite and just answer her questions as proper as you can, believe me, the last time I saw her...boy, did I end up looking like an idiot that night?" Sarafina exhaled embarrassingly.

"What did you do?" Nessa questioned.

"I...got way hopelessly drunk and may joke about to her by having compared her suit to a fox's...butt" Sarafina shamefully admitted.

"Oh..." Nessa gulped at this.

"Oh yeah, surprisingly she did not lose her temper at me...she quietly gave me in her way a warning that if I don't mind what I say next time..." Sarafina explained.

Nessa looked at the sister in law as she asked: "What did she say?"

"She say nothing else but I soon realize that she means business if I screwed up in front of her again" Sarafina nervously giggled.

Soon Vixey came with a long sleeve black dress with tiny diamonds on it.

"Wow! That is beautiful" Nessa gasped in amazement.

Sarafina was please to hear this as she then said

"We'll take it"

"OK, that'll be nine hundred dollars please" said Vixey.

"Nine hundred dollars?" Nessa gulped before shaking her head and add: "Actually, second thought, I don't want it"

Sarafina sighs at Nessa's worrying as she groaned "Nessa, for the tenth time, Relax!"

"Well I'm sorry but I rather wear a cheap suit rather than be a spoiled pampered lady like I read in some adult drama novels" Nessa argued.

Sarafina gave Nessa a small smile while shaking her head before replying with:

"Darling, no one says you're a spoil pampered woman; this is your gift from me"

"Why are you really doing this?" Nessa questioned.

"Darling, you're part of the family now and this is my welcoming gift for you, so for the last time, PLEASE relax and enjoy this" Sarafina pleaded.

"Well...if it makes you happy and if it does Mufasa happy for you to do this for me then...OK, we'll take it" Nessa responded.

Sarafina gleefully cheered and hugs Nessa as she giggles: "There we go!"

Sarafina pays for the dress as Vixey then puts the dress in a special box before giving it to Nessa and the female fox then said

"Thank you and have a lovely day"

"Thank you" Both lionesses replied and soon left the store.

"Well we got the dress now" said Nessa.

"Indeed we have; come along Nessa, we'll head back home" Sarafina replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Nessa's old flower store boss and Pete's crime partner, Mr Mazur recently spotted Nessa with Sarafina as he gets out his mobile phone and said through the line:

"Pete...I found her"

Soon the girls went back to the car with the shopping bags full of the items they brought and starts to drive back to the mansion as Mr Mazer privately follows the ladies to the mansion

* * *

Meanwhile Angel has just let Simba and Nala watched one of their favourite movies in the longue room while she heads up to the bedroom and begins to get change when Scamp came in and locks the door behind him.

"Scamp? What are you doing?" Angel asked in confusion.

"Well baby, since the kids are busying watching the movie for the next hour and a half, I was thinking you and I could have a little private moment together" Scamp chuckled as he winks at his girlfriend.

Angel blushes at what Scamp wants to do as she replies:

"Scamp, we can't have sex here; the kids are in the longue room"

"And we're upstairs" Scamp pointed out.

"But what if Mufasa sees us doing this?" Angel asked.

"He won't be back for another two hours" Scamp replied.

"Or Sarafina or Nessa? They could be back at any moment" Angel asked in concern.

"I got a text from Sarafina, She said she'll be back in fifteen minutes" Scamps replied

"Oh...but remember what happened to Peg when she had sex with Buster?" Angel asked.

"True but trust me sweetie, no one will find out about this" Scamp answered.

"But the kids—"Angel began to protest.

"Will be fine; we seen the way they are every time they watch their favourite Disney movie, they never bother us for anything, plus they got snacks and drinks to make it like they're at the movies" Scamps explained.

He then kisses Angel on the neck which causes the young adult female to gasp in pleasure as she watches her boyfriend stripping his shirt off.

"Come on Angel...You know you want this" Scamp sexually growled as he kisses her neck and strips Angel's apron off.

"Scamps..." Angel panted as she tries to resist but from the moment, Scamps groped Angel breasts softly, she moans out loud:

"Alright, alright! Since you now got me all heated up, we'll do it but can we please do it in our bathroom so they won't hear us and we won't make a mess"

"Ok" Scamp nodded as he slides his pants off.

Scamp took his girlfriend to their bathroom and starting making out passionately. Scamps then strips off Angel's clothing before he smiles deviously at the sight of his girlfriend's nude

"Your beautiful body still turns me on baby" Scamp deviously chuckled.

"You like?" Angel deviously teased.

"I love" Scamp sexually growled.

Soon Angel sees the bulge on Scamp's underwear and lustfully said

"How about you show me your tenderfoot?"

"With pleasure" Scamp lustfully replied as he took off his undies, leaving the male adult nude in front of Angel.

He then turns around and poses at Angel like a superhero as he chuckles: "You like what you see, babe?"

"As always, hell yeah" Angel giggled.

"Darling, you have no idea how much seeing you naked please me so much" Scamp winked

"I'm glad to hear that, tenderfoot" Angel giggled

The two canines then holds each other close and makes out as they both rub their paws over all the other's body. Soon Scamp gently lies Angel down on the floor and spreads her leg open.

"Here I go baby" Scamp sexually growled.

"Hold on! Aren't you forgetting something?" Angel smirked.

The male canine looks at his member and realizes what he has forgotten as he blushes and nervous chuckled

"Excuse me"

He then got up to the bathroom cupboard and got out a condom as he puts it on and said: "Better be safe than sorry"

He then rubs some lube on the condom covered member and then goes back to his girlfriend and rubs his member on the lips on Angel.

Angel moaned out her lover's name before Scamps insert himself inside Angel as the two canines moaned and groaned in loving rhythm

Scamps grunted and groaned with her as he then begins to speed up his thrusting as his member kept going inside of Angel as he romantically kisses Angel on the lips.

It was always a heated moment between them when it comes to love like this; no words, just movement and soft moans and grunts that made the lovers fallen into a sexual awakening every time they commit to each other from the first time they ever took their love to the deep end.

As the minutes went by, Angel finally leans her head up and lets out of a cry of pleasure as she releases herself before the man moved faster in rhythm before letting out himself into Angel; the two canines then lie on the bathroom floor in their afterglow as they were kissing each other romantically.

"Do you think the kids heard us?" Angel worryingly asked.

"No honey, I locked the bedroom door and like I said before, they're watching their favorite movie, they never call for us whenever they're watching their favourite movies" Scamps assured his girlfriend.

"Well...OK then" Angel sighed in relief.

"That was hot, we should do this more often" Scamp chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up, tenderfoot" Angel giggled.

The two canines shared a laugh together before smiling and going for another tender kiss again before Scamp said

"Let's get clean up before Sarafina and Nessa get back"

"Yeah" Angel agreed as the two canines got up and shower together.

Ten minutes later after Scamp and Angel finished up in the shower and got dressed again, Nessa and Sarafina returns to the mansion; unaware that Mr Mazer has followed them before he talks to Pete on the phone

"Buddy, I've located the slut...Here's the address..." Mr Mazar began.

* * *

Sarafina has finished taking Nessa shopping. Scamp and Angel has just had an alone time together. Oh no, Mr Mazar (Pete's partner in crime) has found Nessa and revealed her location to Pete! What will Pete do to Nessa now once he finds her? What happens at the Pride family dinner with the Governess Dean Hardscrabble? What happens next? Stay tune to find out, next time on Nessa's Story.


	12. Chapter 12: The Family Dinner

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story.

Chapter 11: The Family Dinner

* * *

Later at night in the mansion, Nessa was in her room, reading a book that Sarafina brought for her when she heard a knock on her door then calls out:

"Come in"

The door opens as Nessa looks up to see Mufasa in his formal suit.

"Good evening Nessa" Mufasa warmly greeted.

"Good evening to you too sir" Nessa replied as she got out of the bed and curtsies before Mufasa.

The male chuckled and points out: "You don't have to call me sir or curtsy to me like you did to Sarafina, Nessa, Call me Mufasa, OK?"

"O-Of course Mufasa" Nessa nervously nodded.

"So how's your day with Sarafina and Simba?" Mufasa asked.

Nessa wanted to say it was fun but she was still feeling guilty about leaving her first day as Nanny through the entire afternoon.

"Look Mufasa, I'm so sorry for leaving my job on the first day! I told your sister in law, I couldn't leave but-!" Nessa started.

"Sssssh...It's OK Nessa I understand, I'm not mad at you, it would've been great for Sarafina to call me first from here instead of dragging you to my company but that doesn't matter; you still did a wonderful job at looking after my son today, way better than Peg ever did" Mufasa assured the young lioness.

"I...I did well, Mufasa?" Nessa asked.

"Of course, dear! Simba really enjoys your company and he showed me the nice artwork you made for him today" Mufasa replied.

"Oh I see" Nessa giggled.

"Yes...well no doubt Sarafina told you about the Family Dinner and the fact that Dean Hardscrabble will be joining us; you best be getting ready, The Governess and the others will be arriving in fifteen minutes" Mufasa explained.

"Who's joining us, Mufasa?" Nessa asked.

"Sarafina and her daughter along with Scar and his fiance Zira" said Mufasa.

"I see" Nessa nodded.

"You nervous?" Mufasa asked.

"Indeed" Nessa nodded.

"Don't worry Nessa, you'll be fine" The lion assured her.

"But this Dean Hardscrabble; I've never being close or anything to the highly elite before and compare to what Sarafina did to the Governess last time she came, I fear I may screw up in front of you guys and do something wrong" Nessa panicked a bit

"Dean Hardscrabble maybe a governess but she is very friendly to those who are welcoming and accepting to her so you will be fine, all you must do is be proper and polite around her" Mufasa responded.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"And try not to get drunk like Sarafina did" The older lion joked.

"I won't" Nessa nervously blushed before she added:

"Could you please excuse me Mufasa? I need to shower first".

"Of course" Mufasa nodded.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked as she goes to the bathroom and locks the door.

Mufasa then leaves Nessa's room as he then sees Angel with Scamp as they were in their formal clothing too.

"You two look great" Mufasa commented.

"Thank you" They both thanked the master of the mansion.

"Where's Simba?" Mufasa asked.

"He's in his room" Angel replied.

Mufasa then turns to where Simba's room is and calls out:

"Simba! Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy" Simba called out.

The lion cub then walks out of his room in his suit as Angel claps happily for Simba.

"My, my Simba! You're looking sharp tonight" Angel giggled.

"Thank you Miss Angel" Simba said in a gentleman matter as he bows before Angel and kisses her hand.

"Oh charmed" Angel playfully replied as she and Simba giggled together.

"Save the kissing for someone else, kiddo, That's my girlfriend" Scamp joked, causing the group to laugh with him.

Mufasa kindly picks up his son and straightens his bow tie as Simba childishly whined:

"Daaaad! My bow tie is fine"

"Now son, we don't wanna look messy in front of our guests especially to Governess Hardscrabble" Mufasa said as he gave a serious smile at his son..

Soon everyone was getting set for the family dinner as Sarafina has just arrived with Nala as the two cubs went to their table where they can enjoy dinner while watching their favorite TV show on the small TV near the table.

The doorbell rang as Mufasa goes to the front hall and opens the door to see Scar and Zira at the front entrance.

"Scar, Zira, Welcome" Mufasa greeted.

"Good evening, brother" Scar greeted back.

"Good evening indeed, Mufasa" Zira nodded.

The two felines entered as Zira said

"My, my this place is sure cleaner than last time I was here"

"Well Zira, I've attended to make this place proper and clean environment for my son and for tonight's guest" said Mufasa.

"I see...and how is the little one?" Zira questioned.

"He's doing well Zira, he has a new nanny to look after him while me and Scar are at work" Mufasa replied.

"I see...Scar never told me that he employed a new girl to be the nanny" Zira said as she looks at Scar.

"I didn't employed her...Mufasa did" Scar pointed out.

"Oh really?" Zira surprisingly questioned.

"Indeed, I appreciate all of your help, Scar but I feel like I'm slowly ready to make my own choices again recently" said Mufasa.

"I see..." Scar slowly nodded.

"Excuse me sir but dinner is nearly ready" Angel calls out as she opens the outside door.

"Very well" said Mufasa.

Soon Nessa was coming down the stairs in her black diamond dress that Sarafina brought for her in the store today.

"Good evening" Nessa nervously greeted as she curtsey in front of the others.

"Wow Nessa, You look very beautiful" Mufasa complamented.

"Thank you Mufasa" Nessa thanked.

"Scar, Zira, This is my new nanny, Nessa Chamberlin" Mufasa said.

"Nice to meet you all" Nessa kindly greeted.

"Charmed" Scar softly said without the slightest smile on his face.

"Pleasure I'm sure" Zira said with a small smile on her face.

Nessa was nervously rubbing her hands a bit as Mufasa whispered

"It's OK, you're doing well" said Nessa.

Suddenly Scamp and Angel re-enters the hall as the male canine said to the boss:

"Sir, The governess has arrived"

"Alright, places people and be directly formal to the Governess" said Mufasa.

Everyone including Simba and Nala got in a straight line before Angel and Scamps opens the door to reveal the Governess Dean Hardscrabble approaching the building out of her private limousine with two bodyguards behind her. As the Governess with her bodyguards enters the building, Scamp and Angel quietly heads to the line before the governess approaches the older lion first.

"Good evening, Governess Hardscrabble and welcome back to the Pride Manor" Mufasa formally greeted the lady as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Good evening to you as well, Mister Pride, it's such a charm to visit this place again" Dean greeted back.

"Madam, you remember my brother Scar and his fiancée, Zira" Mufasa introduced the other lions to the governess.

"Good evening to both of you" The Governess formally greeted the couple before they each greeted back respectably.

Before long after the Governess greeted the entire household, she looks at Mufasa and said to him: "I must be frank; I do hope we don't have that...well...difficult nanny of yours"

"You shall be please to know, madam, that Peg was recently fired from this household yesterday" Mufasa responded.

"Fired, you say? Hmm...What ever happened yesterday, may I ask?" Dean Hardscrabble questioned.

"With all due respect, madam Hardscrabble; I rather not discuss the situation as it is very complicated" Mufasa points out.

"I see, very well then, I shall not force you" The governess nodded.

"There is someone I want to introduce to you and to be frank, she's very nervous" Mufasa said.

"I see, well I won't bite as they say" Dean nodded.

Mufasa gently escorts the nervous lioness to the Governess before introducing her to Hardscrabble: "Madam, This is Nessa Chamberlin; my son's new nanny"

Nessa nervously yet gracefully curtsies before the governess and softly greeted: "It is an honor to meet you, Governess Hardscrabble"

"Why thank you, dear and may I say how beautifully dressed you are tonight and I can tell that you are clearly more appropriated as a nanny than the last one" Dean Hardscrabble politely and formally commented.

"Thank you, madam" Nessa kindly thanked.

"Governess Hardscrablle, if it pleases you, I wish to speak to Mufasa for a minute" said Scar.

"Of course, by all means" The governess nodded.

She looks up to Nessa and added

"Shall we?"

"Oh yes of course, madam" said Nessa.

As the others escort the Governess to the dinner table outside, Scar closes the door and strictly gazes at Mufasa and questioned:

"Mufasa, may I ask where on earth did you met that girl?"

"At the alleyway near Dawson's Liquor Store" Mufasa answered.

"The alleyway?" Scar asked in confusion.

"She was homeless and alone Scar, I mean come on! I couldn't leave her alone in the cold; She's just a young lady" Mufasa firmly explained.

"So you dare hire that filthy homeless woman in here and allow her to stay in our family's mansion like it's a hotel?!" Scar angrily replied.

"And what's wrong with what I am doing for her, Scar?" Mufasa sternly asked.

"What's wrong with this is that you may have taken in a thief or a fraud who wants nothing but your money" Scar growled.

"That's just ridiculous, Scar" Mufasa angrily groaned.

"Ridiculous?! Bullshit! I'm trying to protect you and this family and all you can do is drown in your sorrows and hiring strangers" Scar yelled.

"At least I'm not the one who hired a whore as a nanny" Mufasa argued.

"A whore? What do you mean?" Scar sternly questioned

"The last nanny you hired for me was nothing more but a whore who did nothing for Simba and had intercourse with god knows how many men in the mansion" Mufasa angrily explained.

"I see...I guess I didn't see how she is like, she did passed the test when I interviewed her" Scar softly said.

"Yet what she wore and how she acts, didn't surprise you?" Mufasa asked.

"Well she wore a dress at the interview and she seemed OK when answering the questions" Scar points out.

"Maybe you don't even know what's best for this family then, brother?" Mufasa softly scoffed.

"Is that so? Then answer me this; how do you know if this "Nessa" is not a whore?" Scar growled.

"Because for one, she's not like Peg and Simba likes her, two, she maybe a homeless girl but I can definitely tell that she doesn't sell her ass off for a living" Mufasa firmly explains.

"Look, I love you brother...I know I can be stubborn and an asshole at times but I do love and care for you, just like I cared and loved my own nephew...I'm just trying to protect you both ever since poor Sarabi passed away" said Scar as he looks away.

Mufasa looks at his brother sadly and replied with:

"I know...I love you too Scar but please understand; From up till now, I've appreciated all the helping hands you gave both of us even if some of them were not really helpful but I don't need your help all the time and you must believe me, Nessa is not a bad person, I can tell from the way she is that she's a very sweet girl and even your nephew likes her"

Scar looks at Mufasa for a moment until he softly concludes with:

"Fine then if you wish to keep her as your son's new nanny then go right ahead; but don't say I didn't warn you if you found out that she is lying about who she is"

As he leaves for the family dinner with the governess, Mufasa sadly sighs and got out his whiskey flask and drinks a bit of the whiskey before putting it away in his pocket.

"Sir, dinner is served" Scamp calls out from the outside door.

"I'm coming" Mufasa called back as he then heads outside to join the others.

* * *

So Nessa has met Scar and his fiancé Zira. So far Scar does not seem to like Nessa. But Mufasa sees differently and understands that Scar wants to protect him. The Governess Dean Hardscrabble is here to join the others for the Family Dinner. What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	13. Chapter 13: The Damage Revealed

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 12: The Damage Revealed

* * *

Later after the Family Dinner, Mufasa and Nessa bid the Governess farewell before they watched her leave the mansion in her private limo.

"So how did I do?" Nessa asked Mufasa.

"You did wonderful" Mufasa happily replied.

"I'm going to wash myself in the bathroom, I'll see you soon" Nessa replied.

"By all means" Mufasa replied.

While Nessa rushes upstairs, Zira and Sarafina watches her go before Sarafina happily questions Zira with:

"So Zira, what do you think of the new nanny?"

"She seems OK" Zira shrugged.

"Just OK?" Sarafina giggled.

"Well what would you want me to say?" Zira asked.

"Nothing; it's just for the first time in a long time ever since my dear sister passed away, Mufasa and Simba are slowly being themselves again" Sarafina replied.

"I see...I'm sure she'll do great for dear Mufasa and Simba" Zira replied as she smiles at Sarafina.

"I think so Zira" Sarafina happily replied.

"Although my fiance thinks she's just a thief pretending to be a poor desperate girl" Zira pointed out.

"Scar always thinks about negative things around people but that's just him" Sarafina sighed in annoyance.

"You know he's only trying to protect his brother...he does have a heart" Zira pointed out.

"I know but I hope he'll be able to see that Nessa is nothing like he says; not like that slut your husband hired" said Sarafina.

"But what if he's right? What if she's hiding secrets?" Zira questioned

Sarafina looks at Zira and after a moment of pause, she replied with:

"Well...I guess we can figure something out to help Nessa"

"Are you quite sure of that?" Zira asked.

Sarafina looks at Zira but before she can speak, Mufasa and Scar enters the front hall.

"There you are my dear" said Scar.

"Miss me, Scar?" Zira chuckled as she kisses her fiancé.

"Well we best better get going, it's getting late" said Scar.

"Thank you both for coming here tonight and I hope to see you soon" Mufasa replied.

"Oh you can invite us anytime dear Mufasa. After all we're a family and families stay together" Zira replied as she gives Mufasa a slight grin.

"Indeed" Mufasa nodded.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye for now dear Mufasa" Zira chuckled.

"Goodbye Zira" said Mufasa.

"See you soon Sarafina" Zira said as she looks at Sarafina.

"See you Zira" Sarafina bid farewell to Zira.

* * *

Soon the couple left the mansion as Mufasa and Sarafina watch them going into their car and driving away from the mansion. While Scar was driving, Zira gave Scar a small glare and said to him: "That homeless girl is now in the way"

"I agree" Scar coldly agreed.

"We set out so long to get that fortune of your fathers and brothers and I don't want that miss goodie-good ruin all of our years of hard planning" Zira angrily growled.

"So what do you suggest we do then Zira?" Scar firmly asked while driving.

"We must find a way to make sure she is out of that mansion for good...otherwise our plan is going to be ruined because of that little bitch" Zira coldly answered.

"Will you relax darling? I told you, Mufasa and that little brat of his will get what's coming to him" Scar calmly yet coldly replied.

"Indeed they will and when they're out of the way, We will rule the company together and be the richest people in all of Pride Rock city" Zira evilly replied with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the old hotel where Nessa used to live, Mr Mazar returns with a few photos of Nessa with the Pride Family before the flower store owner sees Pete packing his things

"What's the big rush?" Mr Mazar asked.

"That bitch has escaped and could've informed the police my hideout! I am not going back to jail because of that orphan twat" Pete angrily panicked.

"Settle down, I told you that you are welcome to hide in my home, besides, bros before hos'" Mr Mazar assured his partner in crime.

"D-Did you find her?" Pete sternly stuttered.

"Yeah and you'll never guess where she is; she's with the billionaire Mufasa Pride" Mr Mazar replied.

"WHAT?!" Pete roared out in great bewilderment.

"Keep your voice down; do you want the neighbours to call the police?" Mr Mazar hissed.

"I knew it! I knew that girl was nothing but a slut" Pete growled.

"Well by the looks of things, she hasn't revealed anything yet but it will be a matter of time before she does, so I say we bolt it out of here back to my place while we still can" Mr Mazar explained.

"Fine but I want you to keep an eye on her, inform where she is going and when she's alone, we'll take back what is rightfully mine and I will teach that bitch a lesson she will never forget" Pete angrily vowed.

"Don't worry about it, my old friend; I'll keep an eye on her and when she's going somewhere alone or something like that; we'll snatch her" Mr Mazar said.

"Good, now let's get the fuck of here" Pete grumbled before the two criminals escaped the hotel and drives off in Mr Mazar's car.

* * *

Later around midnight at the mansion, Nessa was in her bed, tossing and turning as she was having a nightmare about Pete was trapping her in the wall and roughly taking advantage of her while the poor lioness was crying in pain.

"Stop it!" Nessa cried.

Pete slapped her and growls: "You shouldn't have run away from me, bitch, now you must be punished"

"M-Mufasa will not let you get away with this" Nessa whimpered.

"You think your little lion friend cares for you or anyone in that perfect little mansion like you?! Huh?!...They don't...You're nothing to anyone!" Pete deviously mocked

Nessa cries and pushes Pete away only for the fat feline to dissolve into clouds as Nessa looks around and hears menacing voices in her head:

"You're nobody"

"No" Nessa whimpered.

"You are just a damsel whore"

"No!" Nessa sobbed.

"No one cares about you"

"Please no!" Nessa cried.

"You'll only be alone, cry alone! LIVE ALONE! DIE ALONE!"

Suddenly she bolted awake and sees that she was in her bed in the mansion; Nessa then lies down and softly shudders and tries to relax until she heard the door opening.

She quickly covers herself with the blanket as she then sees the lights turn on before she looks up to Mufasa was standing by the doorway in her red silk nightgown.

"Nessa? Are you OK?" Mufasa asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine" Nessa shuddered

"You sure? I heard you crying and screaming from my room" said Mufasa.

"I'm OK, Mufasa...Just go back to bed" Nessa softly assured the lion

"Nessa, just talk to me; what's the matter with you?" Mufasa replied.

Soon he then pulls the sheets up a little to see Nessa but when he saw her upper back all purple and black, he softly gasped

"What the hell?"

He quickly pulls the sheets off from Nessa, to her alarm, as Mufasa saw the bruises and damaged marks on Nessa's body.

"What the-?! Nessa! What happened to you?!" Mufasa gasped in utter shock.

Nessa was panting heavily as she was so scared now that her damaged body was out in the open, She then whimpers:

"I can't tell you, I shouldn't be here! This was all a big mistake!"

Nessa jumps out of the bed and makes haste to the door but Mufasa gently stops her and in great concern, he softly demanded:

"Nessa, who on earth has done this to you?"

"I...I can't tell you" Nessa panicked, feeling that Pete will not only harm her but the others as well..

"Why not?" Mufasa asked in concern.

"I-I just can't! I'm so sorry" Nessa whimpered as she was scared that Pete may find out about this and kill her if he finds her at all.

Angel and Scamp comes in much to their confusion of the speculation going on in the room as Scamp asked:

"Sir? What's going on?"

Angel sees Nessa's damaged body as she gasped in horror:

"Oh my god Nessa! What happened to you?!"

"I...I don't want to-! P-Please let me alone" Nessa cried as she was freaking out.

"Angel! Call 911 now!" Mufasa ordered.

"Yes sir" Angel nodded as she rushes to the phone.

"Scamp! Call Sarafina and tell her to get over here now" said Mufasa.

"Yes sir" Scamp nodded and went off to call Sarafina on his mobile phone.

"No! No! Don't do it! Please don't call 911!" Nessa cried.

"Nessa, Tell me what happened! Who did this to you?!" Mufasa demanded while holding Nessa's arms

"I can't tell you!" Nessa cried.

"Why not?!" Mufasa exclaimed.

"Because he'll kill me if I tell anyone about what he did to me or even run away from him!" Nessa screamed out through her anixiety

She then gasped and covers her mouth, realizing that she accidently revealed the reason she didn't want to say anything about the damages that inflicted upon her.

"Kill you?! Who's said that to you?" Mufasa demanded in bewiderment.

"P-Please, I don't wanna say" Nessa sobbed as she was suffering an anxiety attack.

"Nessa, you're gonna be alright, Tell me who did to you and I'll let the police know about this" Mufasa said as he tries to calm the panicking young lioness down.

Nessa backs up to the wall and lies on the ground like a ball, crying as Mufasa watches her in such sorrow and alarm

"I should have never come here...I should have never come with you...Please...let me go"

Mufasa sadly sighed as he picks up the crying lioness and lays her on the bed, rubs her head softly as he softly whispers to her:

"It's alright Nessa, you're going to be OK; you're safe with me...I promise you that no one will harm you, you're going to be fine"

Angel then comes back to Nessa's room and said to Mufasa: "The ambulance is on its way here now as we speak"

"Thank you Angel" Mufasa thanked.

Scamp then enters the room and said to the others: "OK, Sarafina's coming here right and she's bringing Nala with her so she can sleep over in your mansion for the night"

"Thank you Scamp, Now please go to Simba's room and make sure he stays asleep; I don't want him to see this" said Mufasa.

"Yes sir" Scamp nodded and goes to Simba's room quietly.

"Angel, looks after Nessa; I'm going with her to the hospital so I'm going to get changed now" Mufasa informed.

"Yes sir" Angel nodded.

As Mufasa goes to his room and takes off his nightgown before putting on some clothes so he can go with Nessa to the hospital while Angel was with the young lioness, stroking her hair slowly and calming her down.

* * *

It seems Scar and Zira are nothing more but an evil couple with plans to rid of Nessa and the others. Mr Mazar and Pete are planning to find Nessa and kidnapped her. Poor Nessa woke up from a nightmare and now Mufasa sees the damages inflicted on her from Pete. Now she's off to the hospital, Will she have the courage to tell Mufasa the truth and will Mufasa still accept her to be the nanny and protect her from the deranged criminal? What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	14. Chapter 14: Hospital Treatment

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 13: Hospital Treatment

* * *

Soon the ambulance has arrived in the mansion as the medical people went inside with a bed trolley; the ambulance doctor came to Nessa's room and said to Mufasa

"Sir, we need you to carry her downstairs so we put her in the bed trolley and escort her into the ambulance"

Mufasa nodded before he carries the whimpering young lioness to the bed trolley as the medical doctors then took Nessa to the ambulance. Mufasa then goes with Nessa into the ambulance as Angel and Scamp sadly watches them leave in the vehicle.

On the way to the hospital, Mufasa notices the paparazzi waiting at the hospital entrance before he sternly said:

"How did they know I was coming?"

"Well most of our staff here like to spread rumors about these types of things once it goes out from our call centers" The driver explained.

"Don't worry, we'll take the back entrance where they won't find us" The doctor assured the lion.

Mufasa sat beside Nessa who was really scared and so unsure of what's going to happen to her; He rubs his paw on the young lioness's head and said in a soft soothing voice:

"Ssssh...It's alright Nessa; we're going to get through this together"

"W-Where am I going?" Nessa whimpered.

"We're going to the hospital and the doctors will check up on you and do something about those bruises and wounds of yours" said Mufasa.

"Mufasa...I'm so sorry" Nessa apologized.

"Sssssh, we'll talk about this later, OK?" Mufasa soothed.

Nessa nodded as they finally reach to the hospital via back entrance from behind the ambulance and moments later, the doctors have place Nessa in a hospital bed in one of the rooms.

Just then an short dinosaur-like looking doctor comes in with a notepad as he said

"Good evening Mr Pride, I am Professor Knight and I'll be your doctor for this evening"

"Good evening Mr Knight and thank you for coming on some short notice especially at this time at night" Mufasa greeted the doctor.

"No need to thank me, sir, It's my part of my job as a doctor to help those in need...Now, who do we have here with us?" Knight asked.

"This is Nessa Chamberlin" Mufasa introduced the young lady.

Knight goes to the young lioness and said

"Evening Miss Chamberlin"

Nessa looks away as Mufasa goes to her and gently said

"It's alright Nessa, He's a doctor; He's here to help you"

"Now Nessa, I need to take your gown off and look at your bruises on your body" said Knight.

Nessa was shaking a bit as she was scare of having her body expose to Mufasa and Dr Knight.

"I...I don't think I can do that" Nessa softly refuses.

"Why not?" Knight asked.

"Because she's afraid of showing her body to you gentlemen"

The others turn to the door and saw Shere Khan with his cane as Knight was surprised Shere Khan was here and asked

"Sir? What are you doing here?"

"Just paying a little visit, there is until I saw my dear old friend Mufasa with the lovely lady" said Shere Khan.

"Hello to you too" Mufasa greeted softly.

"So tell me Mr Knight, What's the situation with this poor lioness?" Shere Khan asked.

"Sir, you're not a doctor anymore and this is a private appointment for Mr Pride" said Knight.

Shere Khan gave Professor Knight a small smirk before he replied

"Well then, I'm sure Mufasa wouldn't mind take your place when the PA tells you to

be in the operation room"

"What? But I'm-!" Knight started.

Suddenly there was announcing on the PA as a female voice can be heard saying

"Dr Knight, you are required at the operation room immediately, Dr Knight to the operation room thank you"

Professor Knight gazed at the tiger in bewilderment as he asked

"How the hell did you know that was going to happen?"

"Simple, I overheard one of the nurses talking about summoning you to the operation table for a code yellow on my way here" said Shere Khan.

Knight looks at Shere Khan for a moment until he sighed

"Very well but make sure you leave when you're done and bring the reports to my desk"

"It shall be done my old friend" Shere Khan deeply chuckled.

Professor Knight leaves the room as Shere Khan closes the door behind him and goes to Nessa.

"Ok madam, I need you to stay still and relax" The tiger said.

Nessa nervously looks at Mufasa who smiled at her and said

"Don't worry Nessa, Shere Khan is one of my trustworthy friends and he's an excellent doctor...though I'm still curious to know why he's no longer a doctor"

Shere Khan looks at Mufasa coldly and replied

"That, my friend is my own business, if I were you now I be concern for Nessa at the moment"

"Right" Mufasa nodded.

"Now Mufasa, I will ask you to wait outside" Khan said.

"So you're going to...?" Mufasa asked

"Yes, I'm going to strip Nessa nude, wash her body, apply the cream and put a hospital gown on her" Khan simply replied before he smirks at Mufasa and added:

"Anything else you want to know?"

"No I'm good" Mufasa replied, blushing red before Khan escorts Mufasa out, locks the door and closes the blinds in the room.

"M-Mufasa" Nessa started as she didn't feel like being alone with Khan.

"Ssssh...Now, now, settle your worries down; you're in safe hands" Khan gently purred.

Shere Khan then gently strips Nessa nude without hurting the lady as the tiger looks at the bruises and wounds on Nessa as he was not please with this

"Tsk,tsk,tsk...This is unacceptable...Very unacceptable indeed; what kind of a bastard would lay his filthy hands upon a innocent lady like you?" Khan softly questioned.

Nessa didn't want to answer as she was nervous and scared enough as it is, she was trying her hardest not to cry and to remain strong for herself.

"So you won't give me a simple answer? Very well, I shall not force you to answer" Khan nodded.

The tiger then goes to the room table where the sink is, grabbing a cloth and a metal bowl from the cupboards and applies warm water into the metal bowl. Khan then returns to Nessa before he applies the cloth in water and begins to clean the young lady, much to her discomfort and pain from her bruises.

"I know how you feel, madam but I'll make sure your wounds heal properly, i give you my word" Khan assured the lady.

Soon Shere Khan goes to clean her legs slowly as he didn't want Nessa to feel more pain with the deep bruises and the wounds she has on her body. Once he finishes cleaning the legs and lower body, he then slowly moves onto the upper body to which the female lioness moans in pain as Khan strokes her head and calmed her down. Soon the tiger gently turns Nessa on her stomach then washes the back of her body.

"Ok, now that I've clean you; I'm going to apply Hirudoid Cream on you to prevent swelling and ease your bruises away" Khan explained.

"O-OK" Nessa nervously nods.

Once Shere Khan applies the Hirudoid cream around every damaged area on Nessa, the tiger gently helps Nessa lift up to her posterior and puts a hospital gown on the female lioness. Shere Khan soon opens the door to let Mufasa in as he then said to his old friend:

"She is going to be physically OK, the bruises will heal and the swelling will reduce; just give her a couple of rubs with Hirudoid cream for the next few days"

"Thanks Khan, I own you one" Mufasa thanked as he sighs in relief.

"Anytime, my old friend; now for the report, Nessa must stay here for a couple of days and I recommend you to keep an eye on her, Whilst I did say she was physically OK, it's possible that she is still mentally hurt from her recent experience on whoever harmed her and I hope to intend to find out about this situation" said Shere Khan.

"As do I" Mufasa agreed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must give this report to Professor Knight and then I will inform him to call the police and have them here as soon as possible in the morning" Shere Khan replied

"W-Why? You don't need to call the police; I'll be OK once I find a way to leave the city" Nessa softly points out.

"No Nessa, you're staying here with us so we can look after you" Mufasa said to Nessa.

The older tiger looks at the young lioness and explains: "Madam, you've being deeply physically abused by some one that you clearly feel against your own will to reveal to us; this person must answer to his crimes committed on you and so forth"

"But if I tell you...he'll find me and he'll kill me then hurt all of you for helping me" Nessa sadly panicked.

"Nessa..." Mufasa started.

"I can assure you Miss Chamberlin, This guy will not kill you as long as we are around and you are safe now" Khan vowed before he left the room

"Nessa, I gave you my word that this son of a bitch whoever he is, will pay for what he did to you and I'm gonna make sure of it" Mufasa comforted Nessa and helps her go to sleep.

Meanwhile outside the hospital entrance, Khan sees a media crowd protesting through the police that are blocking the entrance.

"Go home people, there is nothing for you here" A police man barks at them.

"We know Mufasa Pride is in there and we demand some explanations" One of the news crew shouted out.

"The people have a right to know" Another news reporter exclaimed.

"How pathetic and desperate these worms need for anything to boost their star qualities" Khan scoffed before he sees the outdoor sprinklers above the news crew and plans an idea.

The tiger privately lifts a cigarette and smokes through it before inhaling out high to the sprinklers before it detected smoke and activated it's emergency mode; the outside sprinklers soon spits down water on all of the news crew; ruining their equipment, clothes, everything as they run off in confusion and anger, driving away from the hospital.

"Pussies" Khan scoffed before putting out his cigarette on the ground outside, just as the outside sprinklers turned off, to which Khan then goes to his car and drives home.

* * *

Shere Khan is one mysterious tiger isn't he? He maybe a friend but he sure is a devious one at that. Will Nessa finally trust Mufasa and tell him the truth? What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	15. Chapter 15: Police Interview

Here is anouther chapter of Nessa's Story

Chapter 14: Police Interview

* * *

The next morning, Nessa wakes up to see Mufasa sleeping on the seat near her hospital bed, for a moment she felt lucky that someone has some concern or even feels concern for someone like her but alas, she still worries about telling Mufasa and the police the truth about what has happened to her involving Pete and the orphanage she was dumped upon by the owner of the dreadful place.

Mufasa then wakes up as Nessa looks over to him while he yawns a bit loudly before the older lion gets up to see that the younger lioness is awake.

"Good morning Nessa" Mufasa greeted with a warm smile on his face.

"Morning, sir..." Nessa nervously greeted back.

Mufasa walks to the hospital bed and asked:

"How are you feeling now?"

"A little sore still" Nessa softly responded.

"Nessa, why didn't you tell me about this in the first place when I hired you?" Mufasa asked in concern.

Nessa didn't answer and look down as Mufasa puts his paws on her paws and added:

"I'm not angry at you Nessa and I won't fire you; Frankly, it may piss my brother off if the news gets hold of this due to him trying to keep the family out of the media for a while. But to hell with what my brother may think for now, I'm still worried about you, no man should ever do that to you, I want you to be safe"

"Why do you care about me so much? We only met a few days ago and I hold nothing of value to you" Nessa asked.

"Because I want to help people like you, Nessa, like my mother did when she was mayor of the city; Besides, my son really likes you and frankly Nessa, since you came to be my son's nanny yesterday, I've never seen my son more happy and more of himself ever since my wife...well, you know" said Mufasa.

Nessa understood Mufasa more; she felt glad to help out people like Simba, it made her feel good and if Mufasa really does want to help her with her problems, then she decided to take her chances to tell the only man she can trust at the moment.

"Well he did take me in and his son seems happy with me as his nanny and everyone...well...almost everyone seems to like me; maybe I should confess if I want my problems to go away" Nessa thought to herself before she replied.

"I was abused by Pete Senior..."

"What?" Mufasa asked.

"I said I was abused by Pete Senior" Nessa repeated.

"Who is Pete?" Mufasa asked.

But before Nessa could answer, the door opens as Professor Knights enters with four police officers

"Miss Chamberlin, Mr Pride, These people are here to have a meeting with the young lady" said Professor Knights.

"I see" Mufasa nodded.

"I'll leave you guys to it" said Professor Knights as he leaves the room.

The tall officer walks up to Mufasa and said

"Good morning Mr Pride, I'm Captain James P. Sullivan" said Sulley.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Mufasa.

"And I'm Lieutenant Mike Wazowski" Mike greeted.

"Morning Mr Wazowski" Mufasa greeted back.

Soon another lioness came with a young wolf; Nessa suddenly recognized the wolf as the same wolf she bumped into days ago in the city. Jack also recognizes Nessa from the city days ago as well and with that, he had a feeling he would see her again.

"Morning Mr Pride" Kiara greeted

"Nice to see you again sir." Jack says to Mufasa.

"Jack, Kiara, thank you for coming to my assistance again." Mufasa greeted back.

"OK people, let's get to business" Mike informed the rookies before Sullivan asked the young lioness

"Now are you Miss Chamberlin?"

"Yes s-sir" Nessa nervously replied.

"Please to meet you darling and let us assure you that you are in safe hands" Kiara assured as she winks at Nessa.

Nessa looks at the officers as Mufasa assured her:

"They're telling the truth Nessa, they want to protect you; so will you tell the officers the truth for me?"

Nessa looks at Mufasa who was smiling warmly at her as she was feeling safe and secure with Mufasa and knew deep down that she can trust him.

"If Mufasa is not angry at me about this then I guess I can tell the others the truth about me...I just hope Mufasa doesn't reject me after this"

"OK" Nessa nodded.

"OK then, Mike, Kiara, Jack, Get your notepads" Sulley replied.

"You got it Sulley! Fire away" Mike replied as he, Jack and Kiara got their notepads and pens out too.

"Now I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want you to answer these questions truthfully OK?" Sulley asked with a smile on his face.

"OK" Nessa softly nodded.

"Name please?" Sulley asked.

"My name is Nessa Chamberlin"

"And how are you?" Sulley asked.

"I'm about twenty years old" Nessa replied.

"And where did you live before moving with Mr Pride?" Jack asked

"I have no home...I'm an orphan" Nessa replied.

Mufasa looks at Nessa with little surprise as deep down, he kind of suspected Nessa was an orphan from the moment he found her in the dark alleyway

Then Sulley asked

"Nessa, do you know how your parents died?"

"I don't know, according to the doctors at the orphanage, my parents both died in a fire that destroyed my home when I was a young girl..." Nessa sadly replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that...May I ask Nessa, What orphanage did you grew up at?" Sulley kindly asked.

"I...I was raised at the Preston Orphanage" Nessa answered.

"So Nessa, What was your childhood like growing up in that orphanage?" Sulley asked.

"Well...The orphanage wasn't that bad; it was nice and warm, the kids were nice but the owner of the orphanage was weird, he doesn't come out to see us or even allows people to enter his office without permission"

"The food that was served was nice but the cafeteria room smells like blood for some reason; the bedrooms were OK yet some nights we hear strange things outside and inside the place; most of us believe that the place was haunted and we went ghost hunting sometimes for a bit of fun!" Nessa giggled at the memories.

The officers and Mufasa looked at one another as they got this feeling that something is not right within that orphanage before Jack asked:

"Was there any else in that orphanage you find strange?"

"Don't know about anything else much except sometimes when kids get really sick, they go into the first aid room for the night but in the morning; they disappeared and was never heard of again"

"We all just assume, someone adopted those kids and got them all better in the end but now that I think about it, it gives me a bad feeling of what they really did to those orphans" Nessa explained

"I suggest we file a search warrant on that orphanage, sir" Kiara whispered to Sulley.

"Don't worry, I plan to" Sulley whispered back.

"When did you leave the orphanage?" Jack questioned.

"By the time I was eighteen, I was taken into the owner's office and there I saw him...Pete Senior" Nessa responded.

"Pete Sr?!" Sulley asked in alarmed.

"You know Pete Senior?" Nessa asked in confusion.

"Yes! He's an escaped convict and was arrested for 15 counts of rapes of 15 women and also for illegal cock fights" Sulley explained.

"Wait a minute, Isn't Pete Senior the infamous Lust Feline?" Kiara questioned in bewilderment

"Yes, My friend and commanding officer, Commander Alan Russel and I first apprehended him years ago when he first hurt those women" Sulley explained.

"Wow; my father did so many great things with you" Jack said, feeling pleased of his beloved father.

"Yes he was Jack; I learned everything from him...It's times like this I wish he never took that bullet for me and the people when we were trapped at the Hyena gang war in the plaza" Sulley sighed in guilt.

"He died a hero, sir" Jack replied in respect and honor for his father's sacrifice to those he protected that day.

"As we would love to keep hearing the story of the past, but we got a case to solve" Kiara kindly reminded the others before as she turns to Nessa and questioned her with:

"Has Pete Senior ever harassed you or anything like that?"

"Well...Pete always loves to torment me and rape me for his satisfaction" Nessa sadly added.

"He did what?!" Mufasa asked loudly in alarm.

"Mr Pride, please" Mike gently hushed Mufasa down.

"Sir, I know you are horrified about this; I want to get this guy more than anything but please calm down and let us do our job" Jack informed to his friend.

"How much did he hurt you?" Sulley asked.

"A lot! Every time I pleaded him to stop hurting me, he always hits me back. I want to leave this place in the past but unfortunately, it was the only way I can stay in her apartment without being dumped out in the street" Nessa explained as she was close to tears due to her terrible memories of Pete abusing and raping her but alas, she stood strong.

"Nessa..." Mufasa started.

" I hated the apartment Pete put me in, it was always cold, my bed was small and I rarely had anything to eat there; my bathroom was so filthy and the water running them was always so cold and small" Nessa explains more.

Mufasa was looking away as he angrily thinks to himself

"Who does that Pete think he is? Some hospitality he offers!"

Suddenly Sarafina enters the room, having hearing everything from the interview as she cried out

"Nessa! Oh you poor darling"

"How much did you hear madam?" Mike asked in confusion.

"All of it" Sarafina sadly replied.

"Don't worry about Sarafina, She's my sister in law" Mufasa replied.

"I see...I'm glad you're here Sarafina, I want you to mind Nessa for a moment while we talk to Mufasa for a moment" said Sulley.

"OK" Sarafina nodded.

"Mr Pride, will you come with us please?" Mike asked.

"Sure" Mufasa nodded.

The older lion left the room with the officers and the detectives while sadly looking at the depressing lioness who lets out a few tears, much to her attempt on staying strong for herself as Sarafina stays with the young lioness comforting her.

"It's alright Nessa, that evil bastard won't harm you anymore" Sarafina soothed.

* * *

It seems Mufasa has earned Nessa's trust to reveal the truth to him and the police! Will the police hunt Pete down and find out what is really going on at Nessa's orphange? What will Mufasa do with Nessa now? How will the others react to this? What happens next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	16. Chapter 16: Drama at Pride Rock Hospital

Here is another chapter of Nessa's Story.

Chapter 15: Drama at Pride Rock Hospital

* * *

The next morning at Scar's penthouse, half way across Pride Rock City, Scar had just got off the phone with Mufasa as Zira looks at her fiancé and asked:

"Who was that?"

"My brother...He wants me to fill in his position at the company for the day" Scar informed his wife.

"Really? Why is that so?" Zira asked, looking interested on this.

"He didn't say; all he told me is that he'll explain later...Something is going on with him and I bet it's that girl he hired last night" Scar coldly responded.

"Well then, let's see what the news have to say" Zira deviously shrugged.

Soon Scar and his fiancé, Zira Dimaggio, were watching the latest news of the mysterious visitation of Mufasa Pride at the hospital before Zira deviously said:

"Something big is happening with your brother; if that girl is involved, this could be our chance to get her out of the family before we go on with our plan, darling"

"Indeed so; I think we best pay a visit to my brother and sort out this little mess" Scar nodded.

"You go" Zira started.

"Why?" Scar questioned in confusion.

Zira points to the TV where the news are talking with the wolf detective, Jack, who was with his partner Kiara as they informing the press that this is a private matter and they're not willing to reveal any details what so ever.

"What about that mutt?" Scar asked.

"Let's just say his father and my family were not very loving neighbours to one another; if you know what I mean" Zira pointed out.

"Fine; I'll go myself" Scar scoffed before the lion soon get in his car, an Aston Martin DB5, and goes off to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mufasa was taking care of Nessa with Sarafina, who recently dropped off Nala at her school and taking care of Simba who is visiting Nessa for a while; the little lion was helping Nessa eating her food from the tray.

"Simba, it's OK; I can eat by myself" Nessa kindly informed the young lion.

"Come on Nessa, you looked after me yesterday; now let me look after you for a while" Simba happily said as he puts the food in a plastic fork and cheerily add:

"Say ah!"

Nessa giggled before doing as Simba says as the boy feeds Nessa, much to Mufasa's amusement on the playful scenario and much to his relief now that Nessa has calmed down.

"Oh, umm...Aunt Sarafina, I want to go to the toilet" Simba said to Sarafina as he was feeling busting to go.

"OK sweetie, come along" Sarafina nodded and escorts him out of the room.

"How are you feeling now, Nessa?" Mufasa questioned.

"A little better" Nessa simply nodded.

"Happy to hear that" MUfasa replied.

"So...you're not mad at me? For lying to you?" Nessa nervously questioned the older lion.

"Nessa, I am not angry at you; Yes you did lied to me about some things but I understood why and I don't blame you; This isn't your fault, you know, You should have never being treated like that from what that brute has done to you and I promise you, I'll have the police find him and he will pay for what he done to you and those he had harmed before you" Mufasa explained to Nessa.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Nessa asked Mufasa.

"I'll decide on that"

The two felines turn to see Scar at the room door to which Mufasa jumped up a bit and asked in small bewilderment

"Scar? What are you doing here? I thought I called you to fill in for me at the company today"

"Which is why I called Shere Khan on the way here and he's agreed to fill in for us for now; which means we'll have to double his weekly pay for that" Scar responded.

"Right" The younger brother nodded.

"What is the meaning of this speculation, Mufasa?" Scar firmly questioned.

"The "speculation" is that Nessa here was badly bruised and nearly swelling up from aggressive abuse from none other than the infamous Lust Feline, Pete Senior" Mufasa answered.

"So...it seems I was right, your little nanny was hiding something from you and now all of this media outrage is happening because of her, how much shame does our family have to put up with?" Scar growled.

"I-I'm really sorry" Nessa fearfully apologized to Scar.

Scar turns his dark gaze at Nessa before replying: "I shall pay for the bills but afterwards; I want you to pack what little you have and out of the mansion for good." Scar strictly informed.

Nessa grew more frightened of the situation before Mufasa grabbed Scar by the shoulder, making him face his brother and snapped:

"Now hold on just a minute Scar; just let me explain what happened...Yes she lied and hid something from the family but she had a very good reason why, she was afraid that her rapist was going to kill her, should she told anyone including us"

"In case you haven't noticed, he is still at large and the police are trying to find and capture him before he could do anymore harm to her, I will not fire her for this Scar and you won't do anything to her as well. I will not turn away or even abandon my son's nanny out there while that son of a bitch is still out there!"

"The police will mind her, Mufasa; she's not part of this family and I will not let us go through another wild frenzy of media and false reports of our family because of that girl" Scar snapped.

"She's not just some girl...She's my friend and a much better nanny than Peg ever was and remind me...who was it that hired Peg in the first place...brother?" Mufasa firmly argued.

Scar pauses a bit as he clears his throat and admits: "I did...but I made a mistake"

"Yeah, A real mistake" Mufasa sarcastically replied.

"This isn't about that bitch anymore, brother, this is about us; we've being through so much and I did everything in my power to made every media, every leeching news reporter and even the people who belittled us...Don't make us go through this speculation again" Scar sternly pleaded.

"Nessa is my responsibility; not yours" Mufasa pointed out.

"Oh come on, Mufasa; you hardly had any responsibilities since your wife passed on. All you did was just wasted your days on the bottle like a desperate Shakespeare character" Scar spitefully remarked.

"Leave him alone; this isn't his fault" Nessa pleaded.

"You, shut it" Scar ordered.

"I'm warning you now, Scar, if you're going to continue harassing me or Nessa then I shall have to fire you from my company and have someone proper to replace you" Mufasa angrily warned.

Scar didn't even flinched or show any worry at this whatsoever except he shrugged and said:

"Go ahead then, fire me; but know this, should you fire me the company will feel the impact, they will lose the stocks and technology to keep the city's economy growing and moving before facing a financial crisis as well as a technology shortage crisis. Is that you want dear brother, is it?"

Mufasa was lost of words for he knew Scar was right about the facts, should Mufasa sack Scar from his position as Vice President before the younger lion added:

"I thought so, I will pay for the treatments but I expect her to be out of the mansion before the week is out"

"I wouldn't lay down the law, just yet sir"

The others turn to see Jack and Kiara visiting the Pride family and Nessa at the front room door.

"Who are you two?" Scar questioned.

"Detective Jack Russel and this is my partner, Kiara Magenta" Jack introduced.

"You must Scar Pride" Kiara said.

"Yes I am, why are you here?" Scar questioned.

"That is none of your concern sir, but what is your concern is this situation" Jack answered.

"And what's that, sir?" Scar coldly asked.

"Now you're planning on firing Nessa to keep the media away from your family and Mufasa can't fire you for a very good reason, sadly due to the impact that your father's company shall face" Jack began.

"Is there a point to this?" Scar sighed impatiently.

"Yes there is, we know that you fired that last nanny and whist Mufasa may not be able to fire you, he can however to file charges against you and we can have you arrested" Jack explained

"Have me jailed? For what charges?!" Scar demanded in bewilderment.

"For criminal negligence such as failing to spot serious flaws during your interview with a Miss Peg as well as hiring a nanny that put your nephew's welfare in danger; I am sure that Mufasa never told you how Peg got fired, at least not the entire story" Jack explained with a small grin.

"What the blazes is he on about?" Scar firmly asked Mufasa.

"Peg was not only fired because she committed adultery in my house with her boyfriend, she endangered your only nephew by leaving him out in the cold for lord knows how long before I returned home" Mufasa strictly informed Scar.

"As soon as Mufasa discovered the nanny with whom I assume was just a fling, the man that Peg brought in tried to physically assault your brother before in self-defence, took him down and alerted us of the situation" Kiara fills in the remaining details.

"That's terrible" Nessa softly gasped in disgust.

"So I assume you arrested them both?" Scar questioned.

"Detective Magenta and I placed them both in jail the other night and that yesterday afternoon, she told us that you paid her to do whatever "she" wanted to do, not what the family informed to do" Jack pointed out which made Mufasa glared at his brother.

"When I said that, I didn't mean have intercourse in our mansion; I assume she got the idea of what I meant, it was a misunderstanding on both of us" Scar informed Jack.

"Despite your attempts to help Mufasa during his hard times since Mrs Pride passed away, God rest her soul, you still did a serious offence on your part of negligence that not only caused a frenzy in the family but endangering your own nephew because of this" Jack strictly replied.

"So what do you expect me to do then, sir?" Scar questioned.

"I shall consider Mufasa to drop the charges on you, IF...you allow Mufasa to have Nessa keep her position as a nanny" Jack suggested.

"Well Scar...what will it be?" Mufasa asked with his arms crossed.

Scar was silent and bewildered; he couldn't believe that a mutt like Jack could outsmart Scar and got the upper hand on the situation before he exhales and replied:

"Very well...The girl may keep her position"

Mufasa smiles at Scar and said: "Thank you, Scar"

"Yeah, thanks Mr Pride" Nessa kindly thanked Scar.

"We'll let you off with a warning but I watch what you do for now on" Jack informed Scar.

"Well then, I shall not be as impulsive as I was" Scar softly nodded before leaving the hospital room.

Mufasa pats Jack on his shoulder and proudly said: "Great job buddy, you really are good"

"Thanks sir" Jack chuckled.

"You did amazing there, Jack, not only you stood up for your friend but you handled Scar like a true officer of the law; I'm very impressed with you" Kiara proudly phrased her partner's actions

"Thanks Kiara, I learn from the best" Jack replied and winks at Kiara who blushes a bit.

Jack was really finding an interest in Kiara lately and something inside him wants to get to know his lovely partner; he then pops a question to Kiara:

"Kiara, if I may ask you something; would you maybe be interested in going out to lunch with me sometime?"

Kiara gazes at the wolf before going into thought about his invitation for lunch as she then smiles and answers him with:

"Sure I'll hang out with you for lunch, how about later today?"

"Sure" Jack gleefully nodded.

"OK, see you back at headquarters" Kiara winked at Jack before she turns to Nessa and said "Get well soon honey and don't worry, we'll get that son of a bitch as fast as we can"

"Thanks madam" Nessa thanked Kiara before the female detective left the room.

As Jack watches Kiara go, Mufasa leads to Jack's ear and playfully teased:

"So, Mr Bond; shall I get a martini, shaken not stirred?"

"What?" Jack asked in question until he understood what Mufasa meant and chuckled:

"Mufasa, we're just only friends and work partners"

"Right" The lion chuckled with Jack.

Soon Sarafina and Simba returns with his Nintendo 3DS that his aunt packed for him as the cub said: "Dad, Uncle Scar is on TV"

"What?" Mufasa asked in confusion.

"You better turn on the TV" said Sarafina.

Soon they turn on the TV in Nessa's hospital room to find Scar answering questions to the media as he said:

"Let me assure you that my brother is in safe condition and there is no cause for alarm"

"Mr Pride; can you fill in the details on what is truly going on in there?" One of the news reporters questioned Scar.

"All I can say is that one of my brother's staff by name of Nessa Chamberlin is recovery from her minor injuries and so forth...No further comment" Scar concluded until he left the building.

"Well so much for that, the blithering idiot" Sarafina said as she couldn't believe Scar exposed Nessa to the public.

"Shall I still press those charges on your brother, sir?" Jack asked Mufasa.

"No, let him go; he didn't do much harm to us and besides, he only did what he had to do" Mufasa refused whist not please on Scar's actions; he knew Scar didn't do anything to twist the situation or make things worse.

"So what happens now, sir?" Nessa questions Mufasa out of worry.

"Well in a few hours, we can leave the hospital and head back to the mansion, you can rest for a while before you can return to your duties as the nanny but first we might as well deal with the press and get this frenzy over and done with" Mufasa suggested.

"Might as well; Scar already pretty much flip the lid on this situation" said Sarafina.

"But what if Pete might be watching and finds out where I am..." Nessa whispered, not wanting to worry Simba who was busy playing his game on the 3DS

"He won't; I've talked to Sulley after he and the others interviewed you and he's agreed to put security guards around the mansion for protection. Do not worry anymore Nessa, you are safe with us" Mufasa reassured the young lioness.

"Well let's go help Nessa up and get her ready to head back to the mansion" said Jack.

"I'll help her, you boys can wait outside for us" Sarafina volunteered.

"OK then" Mufasa nodded and then said to his son: "Come along, Simba; let's wait outside for them"

"OK dad" Simba nodded and walks by his father's side whist the gentlemen left Sarafina alone to help Nessa get change and ready to leave the hospital.

* * *

Scar and Zira tried to carry out their plan, but with only Scar there, he was outsmarted by Jack Russell. Nessa is allowed to stay at Mufasa's mansion. And now she is getted dressed, ready to leave the hospital. How will the media play out at the hospital? Did Pete Senior find out? What will Scar and Zira do next? Stay tune to find out, next time on Nessa's Story.


	17. Chapter 17: Hospital Aftermath

Chapter 16: Hospital Aftermath

* * *

When the others reached at the front reception, they noticed a media circus waiting outside for them as expected; Nessa exhales out nervously and squeezes Mufasa's shoulder a bit in tense before the lion whispers to Nessa:

"I'll do the talking around the press and if they ask you a question, you just say yes or no but only remain quiet if a question is complicated to you, OK?"

"OK sir" Nessa nodded.

"Why is the news crew here, dad?" Simba curiously questioned.

"They just want to have a few words with your old man, OK son?" Mufasa assured his son.

"OK" Simba simply replied like most high-spirited children do.

"I'll keep him company, you two go on" Sarafina said as she holds Simba for a while.

"I'll stay right beside you, sir, in case something goes wrong" Jack informed his feline friend.

"OK, let's do this" Mufasa nodded as the three were ready to face the press,

It wasn't long with just three steps out of the sliding doors that the press begin to swarm in like bees to a hive; Jack does his best to give the duo space from the press as Mufasa announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen, If I may have your attention please; As you are aware of the situation my brother fill in a bit for you people but if you wish to ask a few questions, now is the time but I only ask if you keep them brief and to the point"

The press raised their hands, calling for attention until Mufasa picks one out as he hears the question:

"Mr Pride, Is this the Nessa Chamberlin we were informed of not too recently ago?"

"I can answer that with a yes; this young lady is Nessa Chamberlin, she is employed as the nanny for my son, Simba Pride"

"Mr Pride, what was the situation involving Nessa Chamberlin at Pride Rock Hospital?" Another reporter questioned.

"That is classified but I can assure you that Miss Chamberlin is making a full recovery and shall be under my care as per say"

"Mr Pride; how long have you met this young lady?" A third reporter asked.

"Not too long ago, I've only recently employed her" Mufasa answered.

"Miss Chamberlin, is it true you're positioned as the new nanny?" A fourth reporter asked.

"Umm...Yes" Nessa nervously answered.

"When exactly did you first meet Mr Pride?" A fifth reporter questioned.

"Are you committed in a relationship with Mr Pride?" Another one called out which made Mufasa gaze at the reporter a bit in bewilderment.

"No, Mr Pride's just my boss" Nessa softly answered.

"So can you explain to us now of when exactly did you meet Mr Pride? Last year? This week?" A reporter called out.

"Miss Chamberlin does not have to answer that" Jack spoke out on Nessa's behalf.

"Oh come on, the press has the right to know" The reporter argued.

"I-It's OK" Nessa assured the detective.

"Nessa..." Mufasa started.

"No, this isn't meant to be your problem; this is happening because of me" Nessa whispered but before Mufasa could protest, Nessa explains to the press:

"Truth is...I met Mr Pride in an alleyway, I have no home, I was an orphan so he took me to his home and gave me a job as his son's nanny"

"I don't know why he took me in but I am grateful for what he's done for me and this is not what I want to give him in return, this media frenzy all because of my minor injuries"

"Exactly who gave you those injuries?" A reporter asked.

"Was it Mr Pride?" Another called out.

"Wait, excuse me?" Mufasa asked in bewilderment.

"N-No! He would never do that to me; Mr Pride is a gentleman" Nessa answered in bewilderment too.

"OK, enough questions people; move along!" Jack attempted to break up the media circus

"And who are you sir?" A reporter questioned the canine.

"Detective Jack Russel and in the name of the Pride Rock Police Department; I ask you all to make way and move aside, interview is over" Jack ordered.

"Do you have any proof for that, kid?" A snarky reporter asked.

"Does this answer your question, sir?" Jack smirked and shows his badge to the snarky reporter.

The media crowd obeyed the detective and allows Nessa, Mufasa and the others back to the limo before they drive back to the mansion without any media crew following them.

Back at Scar's manor, He and Zira watched the news at home and they were just disappointed on how the situation turned out in the end and not how they planned.

"If we can't fire her then we will have to kill her too" Zira growled

"Agreed, my dear; we're going to get some assistance" Scar replied to Zira

"I know just the group" Zira sneered before she picks up the phone and makes a call.

"Hello Shenzi, this is Zira Dimaggio; Are you available? You are? Excellent! When can you be in Pride Rock City? I'll inform you your job when you three get here, Okay, we will see you then. Bye" Zira hangs up the phone, as she chuckles evilly holding a paper that has viral details of a gang she and Scar knew.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lion Technology Company, Shere Khan was filling in for Mufasa for the day where he then sees Vitani and decided to go and have a chat with them.

"Good afternoon Miss O'Vera" Shere Khan deeply purred.

Vitani looks up to see Shere Khan looking at her the same way as he always have ever since he first laid eyes on her.

"Hello Mr Khan" Vitani softly greeted.

"Miss O'Vera, you know you always call me Shere Khan" Shere Khan purred.

"O-Ok Shere Khan...What brings you here, sir?" Vitani asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how's our work experience worker is doing?" Shere Khan deeply chuckled.

"I...I'm doing great" Vitani replied as she was blushing a bit.

"That's great to hear" Khan nodded.

Khan then notices Vitani was looking at one of the billboards being put up recently as he sees the Savannah Carnival happening tonight at Paradise Park

"So, are you coming to the Savannah Carnival like everyone else tonight?" Khan questioned Vitani

Vitani looks away from Khan whilst working as she replied:

"I really wish I can but I don't have the money to go"

Shere Khan then makes this opportunity to get to know his crush better as he said:

"If you like; I can take you there"

Vitani looks at Shere Khan in bewilderment and nervously giggled: "Excuse me?

"I said, if you like; I can take you to the Savannah Carnival tonight; my treat"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Not exactly, just a little friendly night out" Khan replied

Vitani looks at the tall tiger as she was surprise since no male has ever ask him out for drinks and yet here was Shere Khan, like the mysterious tiger he is, asking Vitani out for drinks.

The young female didn't want to be rude and refuse his offer, so she smiles politely at Shere Khan and replied

"Sure, I'll come with you...but why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because my dear, I want to get to know you...you seem like a very nice girl to hang out with" Shere Khan purred.

"I see" Vitani said as she fiddles with her paws.

"It's alright Miss Vitani, nothing bad will happen to you, I'll protect you and if you don't feel comfortable; carry this with you" Shere Khan replied.

The tiger then hands Vitani a spray of mace, much to the lioness's surprise and confusion but alas, she looks at Shere Khan and nodded:

"OK then, I would like to come with you to the Savannah Carnival"

"Perfect, I'll pick you up after work" Shere Khan nodded.

"Of course" Vitani agreed

"See you there too madam" Shere Khan let out a deep purr as he took Vitani's paw and kisses it.

He then leaves the building as a blushing Vitani watches the older tiger leave as she was more confused on why he wants to get to know her. Still she thinks it's nice of Khan to take her out for a night out and to get to know the person who is her supervisor but reminds herself to also be cautious no matter where she goes.

As far as Shere Khan can go with being a ladies' man at the time, he cannot help facing the fact that he was in love with Vitani, he likes her not for her body but surprisingly for her sweet innocent personality and the list goes on

One thing is for sure; Khan is not the type of gentleman who would harm a lady like Vitani but how is he going to convince her that she can fully trust him and get to know his crush better at the carnival.

* * *

At an abandoned farmhouse by the country side of Pride Rock City, Pete Senior and Mr Mazar who is hiding with his friend since he is connected to Pete's past crimes, watches the recent news coverage of Nessa and Mufasa answering to the media outside the hospital.

"That little bitch has ruined us, I want her dead!" Pete snapped and throws an empty alcohol bottle at the wall.

"Calm down, Pete; we'll get that whore" Mr Mazar assures Pete.

"And I suppose you got a plan then?" Pete scoffed.

"Indeed; That Mufasa Pride is going to be opening the Savannah Carnival tonight and

if he is going then Nessa will be there with him. We can dispose her there without

anyone suspecting us here and after which, we can go far away from this shit hole and go somewhere where they never find us or detect us" Mr Mazar explained.

Pete smiles at his friend deviously and chuckled:

"You are a smart son of a bitch; Where would I be without you, my friend?"

"So...shall we make preparations for tonight?" Mr Mazar evilly grinned

* * *

Later on that day at the Pride Mansion, Nessa was resting in bed for the time being until Mufasa can determine on when Nessa can be capable of returning to her duties as nanny.

Nessa was still scared about the fact that her abusive owner/rapist Pete Senior knows of this and could be after her but feels somewhat relaxed a bit since Sulley instructed a few officers to patrol the mansion grounds for the time being for the family's safety.

Soon the lioness hears knocking on her door before looking up to see Mufasa standing at the side of the door.

"Hey" Mufasa softly greeted.

"Hi" Nessa softly greeted back.

The lion enters the room and sat besides the lioness's bed and asked:

"How are you feeling now?"

"Not so bad, thanks" Nessa replied.

"Listen, I know I already told you but I'm really sorry for what you had to go through with my brother and the media at the hospital" Mufasa apologized.

"It's OK; this wasn't your fault" Nessa said.

"And this wasn't your fault ether" Mufasa pointed out.

"I know" Nessa nodded before asking Mufasa with:

"So...you sure you're not angry at me about all of this? You can fully honest with me"

Mufasa just looked at Nessa with sincere and replied:

"Nessa, I said it once and I will say it again, I am not mad at you at all; in fact I was concerned for your health and safety"

"You were?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you to suffer like this" Mufasa said.

"Mufasa, why did you bring me in your home? Why me? Out of all the other people that are stuck in worse situations than me...What do you see in me that made you want to help me and give me this job?" Nessa questioned.

"You see...when my mother, Uru, was the Mayor of Pride Rock City, she had a heart full of sympathy, fairness and love. She did everything in her power to help the homeless and the misfortunes while punishing the greedy and wicked from corrupting the city; she loved Pride Rock City but she loved the people of the city and her family, believing that people need someone like her to help the outcast" Mufasa explained

"Wow...She sure was strong lady with a heart of gold" Nessa said.

"Yes she was; she was my inspiration of being someone who can be a great person to those in need...When my mother passed away, I made her a promise that I would do what she did for others in a time of need"

"I did everything I could for those people but that was until my wife died of cancer..." Mufasa continued.

"I can understand that you feel horrible for what happened to your wife but why are others like your brother spitefully lecture you about her death like it was your fault?" Nessa questioned.

"Well...It's complicated and well...I rather not bring it up, please" Mufasa kindly refused to answer.

"Well...OK" Nessa nodded slowly as she didn't want to push Mufasa.

"But either way, I made my choice on doing what my mother inspired me to do as I brought you here because I wanted help you and do something right for once" Mufasa replied as he then drinks whiskey out of his flask.

"Mufasa, I really appreciated everything you've done for me, really I do; I now wish if there was something I can do for you" Nessa said sincerely.

"You are doing something for me; you're looking after my dear son and I have faith in you to do so wonderfully with him" Mufasa replied with a smile.

The lion and lioness smiled at each other for a friendship truly blossoms around the pair. Nessa feels that if Mufasa did everything to help Nessa on her trouble then she can decide to help Mufasa by trying to bring back the Joy and life into the Pride Family once more if it is possible for her to do so.

"Just so you know, the others and I are attending to go to the Savannah Carnival; do you wish to join us or are you still unable to go out?" Mufasa questioned.

"I love to go to a carnival; it sounds like fun but...what if Pete knows where I am?" Nessa asked in concern.

"If he does then the detectives will take him down and to make sure they do, I'm calling my old friend for a favor" Mufasa replied as he got out his mobile phone and rings his friend.

* * *

Afternoon arises in the city, downtown as Jack and Kiara recently went to the apartment that Pete used to own as his hiding place from the law; the two detectives knocked down the door to his apartment but unfortunately they were too late, for Pete had fled with his partner in crime to avoid capture.

The apartment was a mess with garbage, beer bottles, used up food cans and adult magazines on the floor.

"Jesus...It's like a disgusting porn film set in here" Kiara gagged through the foul odor of the room.

"Let's get back up here and secure this dump" Jack nodded.

After the crime scene unit came to collect evidence to prove that Pete Senior was hiding in the apartment from the police, there is unfortunately no evidence to point where Pete Senior might be; Soon the apartment was shut down and boarded up to prevent any new criminals to get inside the apartment.

"Great! Thanks to those media clowns, Pete knew we were coming for him and got away" Kiara hissed to herself.

"Don't worry Kiara, we'll find that fat bastard" Jack assured.

"Let's hope so" Kiara nodded.

"So...you still interested in that lunch date?" Jack questioned with a grin

"Only if you're buying" Kiara giggled.

Later on, they settled down at a local cafe a few miles from their headquarters whist in the middle of their lunch date, Jack looks at Kiara and question her with:

"You don't reckon the people back at HQ would think we're in a relationship?"

"Well, let them think what they want, I don't give a damn" Kiara shrugged.

"Yeah, me nether" Jack cleared his throat before he asked her another question:

"If I ask you honestly, what is your reason for being a detective?"

Kiara stares at Jack and giggled: "Funny; you're the first person in a long while to ask me that question"

"I suppose it was when I was a girl, my father always being one of the best officers in Zootopia where I was born and he along with my personal hero, Uru Pride, the past mayor of Pride Rock city, I wanted to be like them to help people"

"Both my parents told me that when I get older, I could be anything I wanted to be; so during my years in high school; I researched and studied everything about law and order, crime and punishment, you name it"

"I received great marks at the end of my high school years that the Pride Rock Police Academy accepted me into their courses, it wasn't easy but I aced it through and through and now, here I am! One of Pride Rock's loyal and committed female detectives in all of Pride Rock City they call me"

Jack looks on at his partner with wonder and amazement as he softly gasped out:

"Wow, you are amazing"

Kiara just chuckled: "It's just how I roll"

The lioness then finishes her coffee and questions Jack with: "What about you, Jack? What inspired you to become a detective?"

"Well, my father Alan Russel, as well as my grandfather and his father before him were law officers of Pride Rock City; Our family was always connected to the Pride Rock City Police Department, so to me, the Police Department is not only my work, it is also part of my family.

"My father always told me that the police officers are your family members, we may not be related by blood, but we are by bond. If an officer is in trouble you go help that fellow officer, through rain and storm or hot and dry weather; no officer abandons an innocent or officer in need" Jack said with pride.

"Well you know what? You seem to be really are like Commander Alan Russel" Kiara complemented.

"Like father, like son they say; My mother was so lucky to have a guy like my father; She along with the Captain told me that he was the wisest, kindest yet passionate and a right Casanova officer. He's like a modern James Bond if you can call him that" Jack chuckled.

"Ooooh is that so?" Kiara playfully asked.

"Seems so, why?" Jack asked .

"Let's hope you're a real romantic like your father was if it's true" Kiara teased.

Jack deviously smirked and leans forward to Kiara and said softly: "You have the right to remain silences"

Kiara smirks as she leans forward and playfully responded back with: "Make me, Mr Bond"

The two detectives shared a laugh as they gaze and smile at one another for a time being until Kiara's phone ring, causing Jack to clear his throat while blushing while Kiara answers her phone:

"Detective Kiara of Pride Rock Police Department, how can I help you?"

"Greetings sir, what's the get up?"

"Mmm hmm...Uh huh...Right, so you want us to...not a problem, OK sir"

"See you back at HQ"

Kiara hangs up her mobile phone to which Jack asked curiously: "Was that Captain Sulley?"

"Uh huh; You and I are on patrol tonight" Kiara nodded.

"With who?" Jack questioned.

"Best we discuss this back at HQ" Kiara replied with a smile.

* * *

So Mufasa and Nessa leave the hospital and talk to the press. Scar and Zira's plan to get rid of Nessa failed, so they decide to kill her along with Mufasa and Simba. Zira calls a few friends she and Scar know. Shere Khan talks to Vitani and invites her to the Savannah Carnival. Pete Senior and Mr Mazar are up to no good. Jack and Kiara secured Pete's former hideout and go on their lunch date and learn more about each other. What will happen next? Stay tune to find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	18. Chapter 18: Justice

Chapter 17: Justice!

* * *

Evening arises at Pride Rock City as Mufasa and his family along with Nessa at the opening of the Savannah Carnival where all the rides, games and many more fun activities are set and ready to go. Mufasa stands on the podium with his family and speaks out to the exciting crowd in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages; on behalf of my family and the Pride Rock City Government, I hereby declare the first annual Savannah Carnival of Pride Rock City, officially opened" The noble lion announced.

The crowd cheers as Mufasa picks up his son and lets Simba cut the opening ribbon of the Carnival gate with the scissors as the others are unaware that Pete and Mr Mazar were watching them before they caught their eyes on Nessa near Sarafina.

"There she is" Mr Mazar whispered.

"Look at her, all pampered up like some sex toy" Pete growled.

"Not so loud, we're supposed to be incognito" Mr Mazar softly hissed.

"I know...we wait till she is alone, then I can finally show that backstabbing slut what happens to those who disobey their owners" Pete softly growled, petting the knife in his jacket pocket.

Jack and Kiara are at the carnival too, watching Mufasa and Nessa closely to make sure no one causes harm on the Pride Family or Nessa.

"So you two are aware of your assignments?" Captain Sulley questioned through Kiara's phone.

"Yes sir, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for Pete Senior" Kiara nodded and hangs up the phone.

"So you sure he'd be here?" Jack questioned his partner

"If he was any much of an idiot then I would say yes, so let's be cautious" Kiara replied.

While the two PRCPD detectives keep an eye out for Pete Senior, Mufasa and Nessa eventually bumps into Shere Khan with his evening date, Vitani O'Vera.

"Khan?" Mufasa called out.

The tiger and his date sees his boss before making their way towards them before Khan chuckled:

"Mufasa, my old friend, nice to see you here"

"Yes and I must say that this is rather surprising to see you out here with Miss O'Vera" Mufasa chuckled as well.

"Good evening sir" Vitani greeted formally.

"My dear, you can just call him Mufasa here" Khan purred.

"So what brings you here with Shere Khan, Miss O'Vera?" Mufasa questioned.

"Mr Khan invited me to the Carnival, Mr Pride and I was more than happy to accept it; You see I've always wanted to go to the carnival but I didn't had the money for it" Vitani explained.

"That's sweet of you, Mr Khan" Nessa gleefully commented.

"Call me Khan, Nessa and if you don't mind, may I do a quick check up on how your...*ahem* minor injuries, if that's OK" Khan replied.

"Sure" Nessa nodded as Khan checks up on her wounds.

Mufasa then goes over to Vitani and decided to have a small conversation with her

"How are you doing, Miss O'Vera?" Mufasa asked,

"I'm fine, Mr Khan has being real helpful to me in the office and he's a very noble and kind gentleman" Vitani replied.

"I see, was it true he defended you from a irksome co-worker?" Mufasa questioned.

"Yeah, that man tried to hit on me especially when I keep saying no but Mr Khan stopped him for me" Vitani replied.

"Does he treat you well, Miss O'Vera?" The lion asked the young lioness.

"Oh yes, he treats me like a lady, he's very charming; I like him" Vitani said with a smile.

"Good to hear but I should point out he can be a bit of devious one, not in a bad way but-!" Mufasa started.

"I know how he is and well, it's how Khan is and I, for one, don't judge people that heavily" Vitani giggled.

"Well, just make sure he doesn't do anything that would make you uneasy" Mufasa points out.

"Of course sir" Vitani nodded.

Soon Khan came back with Nessa as the tiger said:

"Just give her a few more rubs with the Hirudoid Cream and she'll be all good again"

"Thank you Khan" Mufasa thanked.

"Have a lovely evening, you two" Khan replied.

"Same to you both" Mufasa said.

"So Vitani, would you like something to eat?" Khan purred at Vitani.

"I would love that, yes please" Vitani nodded as she walks with her date.

"They seem cute together" Nessa happily said.

"Just hope he doesn't just wants to get into her shorts" Mufasa thought to himself.

"Hey you guys"

The duo looks over to see Sarafina walking over to them and greeted the duo

"Hi Sarafina" Nessa greeted back.

"Having fun together?" Sarafina giggled.

"W-What?" Nessa nervously questioned.

"Relax, I was teasing" Sarafina laughed.

Mufasa notices that Simba and Nala were not with Sarafina as he softly yet firmly clear his throat: "Um, Sara, where are the kids?"

"Calm yourself down, hot head, they're on the Ferris Wheel" Sarafina answering, pointing to the ride attraction.

The trio can see Simba and Nala riding the Ferris Wheel, happily as the cubs looks down to see the others and shouted out gleefully:

"Hi dad! Hi Miss Nessa!"

"How are you doing, kids?" Mufasa called back.

"We're having so much fun" Nala laughed.

"See? They're totally fine" Sarafina assured.

"Alright, sorry" Mufasa apologized.

"You really need to relax" Sarafina giggled.

"That's rich, coming from the lady who lost my son and your own daughter at the Circus Fair two years ago" Mufasa pointed out.

"For ten minutes till I found them with the security and it wasn't my fault, the crowd was too big and they got distracted by the magicians doing their acts" Sarafina groaned.

"Um...No offences but you really have some issues" Nessa softly pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm a single mother with little experiences about being a mother at the start, I had to rely on my older sister for help till she...you know" Sarafina explained.

"We get it" Mufasa softly nodded.

"But I suppose you got better at being a single mother" Nessa tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah I did" Sarafina giggled.

"If you guys can excuse me, I need the loo" Nessa nervously said.

"No worries, it's over there" Mufasa chuckled and points to where the rest rooms are.

"Don't take too long" Sarafina joked.

"Ha,ha (!)" Nessa scoffed with a giggle.

Nessa then go into ladies restroom, unaware of Pete and Mr Mazar seeing her entering the room.

"Now she's on her own, this is your chance" Mr Mazar said to Pete.

"Remember you guard the door, telling people that-!" Pete started.

"Yeah, I know; my wife is vomiting in the toilets and she wanted to stay out here to keep people out but remember, just kill Nessa quickly and let's get out of here before anyone notices" Mr Mazar replied.

Pete Senior then makes his way to the female restrooms when Simba and Nala looks down to their parents as Nala asked Simba: "Hey where did your nanny go?"

"I saw her going into the ladies bath room here" Simba replied as he and Nala then saw Pete near the ladies restroom.

"Who is that fat guy and why's he going in the girl's bathroom with Nessa?" Simba asked.

Nala notices something that Pete was slowly getting out of his pocket before she gasped

"Simba, I think that fat man has a knife"

"Y-You don't think he's going to-?!" Simba gulped as they both fear for the worse for Nessa.

" Dad, Dad!" Simba yelled.

"Mommy!" Nala screamed out too.

"What's going on?" Sarafina asked Mufasa in confusion.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good" Mufasa replied in concern before he goes over to the man in charge of the Ferris Wheel and asks him to let the cubs off the ride.

* * *

Meanwhile In the ladies room, Nessa was over at the sink, washing her hands before she look over to see her worst nightmare behind her with a knife as Nessa gasped and whimpers at Pete Senior:

"You..."

"Hey babe, Miss me?" Pete deviously chuckled and slaps Nessa down.

Nessa whimpers more and crawls away from Pete, much to the devious fat cat's

amusement.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Nessa shuddered.

"You know why I'm here...You disobeyed me and you rat me out to the cops" Pete hissed and cuts Nessa's face slowly with the knife making her whimper and bleed

"Y-You won't take me back! I won't let you prison me ever again" Nessa tried to stand up against Pete.

"Silly little slut! When I'm done with you, you wish you'd never ran away from me" Pete growled.

"No!" Nessa cried and punches Pete away as she moves away from him near the wall.

The obese cat rubbed his bloody nose and growls loudly "You just don't know when to quit, do you bitch?!"

"I'll scream for Mufasa and he will stop you!" Nessa warned.

"Scream and I will kill you right here" Pete exclaimed.

* * *

Outside, Simba and Nala rushes to their parents, much to

Jack and Kiara's concern as they watch the kids explaining what is happening to their parents.

"What's wrong son?" Mufasa questioned

"We saw a scary man follow Nessa into the ladies room with a knife" Simba panicked.

"We fear she may be in danger" Nala cried.

Suddenly they heard Nessa screaming in the bathroom as Mufasa cried out in fear:

"Nessa!"

"Jack!" Kiara gasped.

"I'm on it!" Jack grunted as he rushes to the bedroom.

"Don't go in there!" Mr Mazar warned.

"Get out of the way!" Jack shouted and shoved Mr Mazar down as he kicked the door open,

"Freeze!" Jack Russel yelled at Pete, pointing his pistol at him.

Jack then sees Pete holding Nessa's hostage with the knife near her throat as the villain growled

"One move and she dies"

"Pete Senior, I will give you this one chance to let go of Miss Chamberlin and surrender quietly or I shall be force to take fire" Jack warned.

"Fuck you, dirty mutt! I'm not going back to that shit hole and I'll kill both of you or anyone to get out of this hellhole" Pete refused.

"Last warning...Let-her-go" Jack hissed.

"Fuck you and if you shoot me then she dies" Pete threatened.

"No...you...won't!" Nessa whimpered.

"What did you say, slut?" Pete hissed at Nessa.

"No you won't!"

Suddenly when Pete was not looking, Mufasa charges in and shoves Pete away from Nessa as the lion pins Pete down, beating him up.

"You ugly son of a bitch! You're going to pay for you did to Nessa" Mufasa angrily roared.

Pete punches Mufasa away before Kiara cried out: "Do it Jack! Do it!"

Jack fires his tazer gun at Pete and electrocutes him before the fat feline falls to the ground, hurt

Kiara was about to grab Mr Mazar when he runs off before Shere Khan sees him.

"Vitani, dear, would you hold my cane?" Khan asked Vitani gently.

"Um, sure why?" Vitani nodded and holds the cane.

"Watch and learn" Khan purred.

Shere Khan focuses on Mr Mazar before the tiger, who Mr Mazar was unaware of, directly punches the partner in crime in the face, making Mr Mazar fall back to the ground in agony.

"And this is why you don't run from cops, idiot" Khan smirks and purrs in delight.

"What the fuck?!" Mr Mazar cried in agony.

"Thanks sir" Kiara thanked.

"No worries" Khan nodded.

"Mr Khan, that was so brave of you" Vitani gleefully said to Khan.

"It was nothing really" Shere Khan purred at Vitani.

Kiara got Mr Mazar up before she and Jack hand cuffed Mr Mazar and Pete before escorting them to the police car

"This is bullshit! What did I do?" Mr Mazar cried.

"Running away from the police because you know we know who you are, Cyril Mazar; we're not stupid" Kiara scoffed.

"Pete Senior, Cyril Mazar, you are both under arrest on the charges of violation of your sentences, rape in the first degree, sexual assault, assault and battery and also attempted murder" Jack announced their arrest.

"Fuck you, detectives" Pete spatted.

"We are so looking to interrogate you, fat cat" Kiara smirked before they drive off with the criminals.

* * *

Pete Senior and Mr Mazar tried to murder Nessa, but thanks to Simba and Nala that saw and reported him, Mufasa and Nessa fought Pete Senior off, and Jack and Kiara, along with Shere Khan stopped their plans and Jack and Kiara arrested the duo for good. What will happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	19. Chapter 19: Interrogation

Chapter 18: Interrogation

* * *

Hours later, Pete Senior and Cyril Mazar were escorted into the Pride Rock City Police Station when Sulley saw Pete Senior, which sparks his memory of the day when he and Commander Russell arrested Pete the first time as it gives him a sastisfied grin that justice has now caught up with this fiend.

When Pete was taking into the integrating room, Sulley came into the room and sat across from Pete with files of evidences that points out to the crimes he'd committed.

"Here he is, the great infamous Lust Feline" Sulley sarcastically phrased.

"Fuck you!" Pete Senior furiously spat out, hating the name that the law put on at him

"Why getting pissed at me for, buddy? I'm not the one who raped those women years ago, got sent to prison because of it then escaped from prison and finally got your ass kicked back here" Sulley shrugged.

" By the end of this, we can promise you something, Pete; you will be going to Maximum Security Federal Prison for the most dangerous and violent criminals such as yourself and this time you will be staying in prison for the rest of your life" Mike firmly vowed

"I ain't saying anything, get my lawyer!" Pete demanded.

"This is going to be a long night" Jack sighed to Kiara.

The men tried everything in their power without brutal force to get Pete to talk but unfortunately, the obese cat refused to talk to anyone.

"Let me try to get something out of Pete" Kiara volunteered.

"Alright but be careful" Sulley cautioned the lioness.

Kiara sits on the chair and said:

"Pete, face it; there is no way you're getting out of this one, so be a good man and just tell us what we need to know and you'll be back in those cute fuzzy wuzzy stripe pyjamas"

"Why don't we talk about it, somewhere private, and I will tell you everything you want to know" Pete tried to flirt with Kiara much to Jack's annoyance.

Kiara just glared at Pete, face to face and scoffed:

"There is no way I would give myself to a disgusting pig like you"

Suddenly without warning, Pete headbutts Kiara hard as the poor woman cried in agony and falls back on her chair to the ground.

"Slut!" Pete spatted at Kiara.

Jack angrily grabs Pete and slams him to the wall before twisting his arm, making the prisoner scream in agony.

"I'm warning you Pete, don't make me break you!" Jack viciously growled.

"Let him go, Jack" Mike commanded.

"Quiet!" Sulley halted Mike and watches Jack with Pete.

"W-Who the fuck are you?!" Pete growled in pain.

"You don't know me but does my face make you recognize of anyone?" Jack snarled.

Pete took one long look at Jack before realizing that he is similar to Allan Russell, Jack's father before Pete gasped in alarm:

"Y-You're Allan Russell?!"

"Close but wrong; I'm his son, Jack Russell" Jack hissed.

"You mean-!" Pete gulped.

"Yeah, my father fucked you up real good with your punishment but believe me, I can be as worst as you can be! I can let the male inmates in that prison make you their bitch before sooner or later I'll expose that to the entire city alone!"

"Y-You wouldn't let that happen to me!" Pete panicked.

"Watch me!" Jack growled before he leans to the frightened prisoner's face and hissed:

"Oh and after that, wait till I make you do the nude walk of shame throughout the entire city then the people will look at you like a useless, disgusting, fat, ugly disgraceful prison bitch that this world will forever mock and belittle you, Pete"

"Alright, alright! I'll talk!" Pete cried in fear.

Jack then grins deviously and shoves Pete back on his seat before he looks at Mike and said:

"Mike, see to it that Kiara gets medical attention at the First Aid Room"

Mike looks at Sulley who nodded at him before the green officer took an amazed Kiara out of the room to get medical attention for the wound on her head.

Jack picks up the chair that Kiara sat and sits down before he growls out to Pete: "Start talking!"

"Okay, I admit it; I got Nessa from the Preston Orphanage that my old friend, Lucifer was the owner of" Pete started.

"Why on earth would he sell Nessa to you?!" Jack demanded.

" I-It is like a home for kids to grow up as prostitutes when they become the legal age" Pete continued.

"Pete...Are you saying that this orphanage is like a bleeding stock for degrading men like you?!" Jack exclaimed furiously.

"Yes!" Pete squeaked out in fear.

"I knew something was wrong when we interviewed Nessa!" Jack said to Sulley.

"Indeed, I'm going to file a search warrant and have this mess straighten out" Sulley agreed before he looks at Pete and said to Jack.

"Lock up this disgusting pig away, Jack"

"Gladly sir" Jack obeyed and escorted Pete to his cell.

"Hey Jack!" Sulley called out.

"Yes sir?" Jack asked.

Sulley proudly smiles at his detective and replies with: "Well done"

"Thank you sir" Jack thanked and locks Pete away.

After Jack puts Pete in a prison cell, he goes to check on Kiara in the Medical Room to which he asked the employed nurse in the building: "How is Miss Magenta doing?"

"She'll live, just a minor bruise on the head, nothing serious; and also a slight bloody nose but it'll heal quickly" The nurse giggled.

"Lucky me" Kiara giggled.

"You know Kiara, one of these days you're going to lose an entire arm or leg the way you're doing" The nurse joked.

"Yeah; then I can work like you" Kiara teased.

The nurse just playfully nudged Kiara on the shoulder before leaving the room; Jack soon sits down next to Kiara and asked in sincere: "Are you OK, Kiara?"

"I'll be fine" Kiara assured the canine.

"That ugly bastard had no right to hit you like that" Jack pointed out.

"Could have been worse, he could've shot me in the heart" Kiara shrugged.

"Don't say stuff like that, Kiara; I wouldn't be myself if something bad happened to my dear partner" Jack informed Kiara.

The female lioness smiles at Jack warmly before she places a paw on his and said: "You know, Jack, you are just about the sweetest and honourable detective I've ever met in my life"

"That's just who I am" Jack chuckled.

Jack and Kiara shared a laugh together before they begin to gaze into each other's faces, the smiles that make even a moment of a bad day seem forgettable and the feeling that maybe sparking inside them shows that they could be something more than what they see into each other.

Jack clears his throat and decided to ask the question to get to know his partner better: "Kiara, I was wondering if it's OK by you"

He then clears his throat and asked: "Would you like to...go out with me?"

"A-Are you asking me out on a date?" Kiara questioned with a blush on her face.

"If you want to call it that then yes" Jack nodded.

Kiara's smile grew a bit wider as she then reply with: "Sure, I would like that"

"OK, so I'll see if I can get a great place to spend dinner at with you and I'll let you know from then" Jack nodded nervously.

"It's a date then" Kiara giggled before she kissed Jack on the cheek and leaves the room.

Jack soon exhales in relief for a moment before he excitingly pumped his fists in the air, making silent cheers of joy until he recollects himself and left the building to get ready for the next assignment with the team.

* * *

Pete Senior was interrogated and he reveals how he got Nessa Chamberlin, we all learn that the children are being raised as prostitutes for men when they become legal age. Jack asks Kiara out on a date, Kiara accepts. Sparks are flying. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	20. Chapter 20: Orphanage Bust

Chapter 19: Orphanage Bust

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pride Mansion Mufasa gets a call from Sulley as the lion learns what Pete confessed and was shocked to learn that the orphanage that Nessa stayed at was a breeding ground for prostitution.

"So what are you planning to do?" Mufasa asked.

"We're going to do a search warrant at that place so we can get to the bottom of this" Sulley informed.

"Sulley..Um, I know this may seem like a bad idea but I want to be there with you when you execute the warrants." Mufasa informed.

There was a pause on the phone before Sulley asked: "Why would you want to come with us?"

"Because I need to know the truth of all this and I want to find Nessa's files so I can have her legally living in my home as part of the family" Mufasa explained.

"We can find Nessa's files for you if you want" Sulley pointed out.

"I need to know the truth about Nessa because I want to help her...Please let me come with you, besides you owe me one from that incident of accidently knocking your car into mine at that dinner party years ago" Mufasa also pointed out.

Sulley thought long and hard before he sighed "Okay Mufasa, you can come but please don't do anything rash"

"I promise" Mufasa nodded.

"And it might be a good idea to take your brother with you, just in case if he needs to assist you with problems" Sulley insisted.

"Very well" Mufasa agreed before Sulley gave the location and time they're meeting up tomorrow before Mufasa hangs up.

"Is something wrong, Mufasa?"

The older lion looks up to see Nessa in her blue nightgown to which Mufasa warmly smiles at Nessa and said: "No, nothing's wrong; just business from work, that's all"

"Oh OK; I've put your son to bed and he's soundly asleep" Nessa informed her boss.

"Very good" Mufasa nodded.

"I'm off to bed myself now" Nessa said.

"Very well then; good night Nessa" Mufasa replied.

"Good night sir" Nessa said with a smile at Mufasa before she leaves Mufasa's office.

Mufasa looks on at the young lady and thought to himself: "I will do anything in my power to give you a new start at life, Nessa and those bastards that harmed you are going to pay for their crimes"

* * *

Meanwhile at Scar and Zira's manor, the two lions were continuing to plan on what to do about their mission to take over the Pride's family fortune and business when soon the phone rings as Scar answers it:

"Hello?"

"Scar...it's me, Mufasa" Mufasa greeted his younger brother.

"I can see that...So...what do you want?" Scar questioned a bit coldly.

"The police are going to conduct a SWAT raid, I asked Sulley if I can be there to retrieve Nessa's files in order to legally adopt her in the family" Mufasa replied.

"Is that so?" Scar questioned quietly.

"Look, I will talk to you about that later bur right now I need your help, Scar; I cannot do this without you, please" Mufasa pleaded.

Scar thinks long and hard before he conducted a plan and replied to Mufasa with:

"Of course I can help you"

"Thank you Scar" Mufasa thanked before he gives Scar the information to which the younger brother wrote it down before ending the phone call.

"Zira, I have a job for you" Scar started.

"What fantasy are you going for the sex now, Scar?" Zira sighed.

"Not that, you idiot!" Scar hisses before he explains the situations to Zira and then adds:

"I will look for any information about the nanny, if I find any, I will hide it then after the area is cleared by police, you will go back sometime later and get the information, I will tell you where it is hidden, Understand?"

"OK darling" Zira evilly giggled.

* * *

The next day, Mufasa, Scar, Sulley and the rest of the P.R.P.D are at their cars waiting for the Police SWAT truck to arrive for Sulley and Mike as they have a friend in the Police SWAT team.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Jack asked.

"Not long" Sulley informed.

Soon a Police SWAT Lenco Bearcat arrives at the scene to which the SWAT team got out of the truck, got their MP5 submachine guns and their M4 Assault rifles ready as well as their bullet proof shields and their Glock 17 pistols ready.

"Interesting" Kiara nodded as she and Jack got suit up too with the SWAT team before the other saw a purple lizard creature came to them.

"Good to see you, Randall." Sulley greeted

"Good to see you too, Sulley" Randall greeted back.

"Commander Randall? I didn't think you would work out your old problems with Sulley and Mike." Mufasa chuckled

"What is Mufasa talking about?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Years ago, Randall and I were serious rivals during our school years; it went on from high school to college and all the way to the Police Academy. When we all got hired by the Pride Rock City Police Department, we worked out our differences thanks to your father himself" Sulley explained.

"So this is the son of Alan Russell, eh?" Randall asked, looking at Jack.

"Detective Jack Russell, reporting for duty sir" Jack saluted the Commander.

"You have formal style like your dad, impressive but word of advice; your father was a little cocky at times so best you watch how you act around the war zone like this" Randall advised Jack.

"With due respect, sir; I take stuff like this very seriously" Jack informed.

"As much as love to talk more but we do have a warrant to issue" Kiara points out.

"Detective Kiara is right; we got work to do." Sulley nodded

Soon Randall and the SWAT team got in position before they hit the main door open and went inside; It wasn't long before the SWAT ordered the staff to get down on the floor before they eventually find the owner of the orphanage who tried to run before Jack tackles him to the ground and handcuffed him.

"Well done Jack!" Commander Randall cheered for the young officer.

Soon Jack and Kiara took Lucifer to the Police Van while Randall and the SWAT team secured all of the floors in the building to which the children came out of their rooms, scared, crying and shivering of the situation that they have no idea on what is going on.

"I need a few officers to carefully escort the children to a safe location" Randall informed the SWAT officers.

"The buses are here to escort them to the Pride Rock City Hospital" Kiara called out.

"Excellent, give them blankets, food, whatever is needed to calm these kids down" Randall ordered the officers.

"Commander!" Mufasa calls out.

"What is it, Mr Pride? I thought I ordered you to stay behind with Captain Sulley" Randall firmly pointed out.

Randall then notices Mufasa looking pale and deep in shock before he asked in confusion

"What's the matter, Mr Pride?"

"...There's something you need to see..." Mufasa gasped out.

When Randall and the SWAT team headed to the basement to secure the site, they found something that was truly horrifying and shocking.

"Holy fuck..." Randall gasped in bewilderment.

Inside the basement was a massive site of deceased children piled in most of the areas, Some of them looked like they died recently, others looked like they had been a dead for a while, the rest of them are skeletons of children.

"What kind of madhouse is this?" Kiara stuttered in appalled.

"This was a breeding stork for Lucifer to make kids into items for disgusting criminals and those who died...I say they got thrown here to rot away" Jack suggested from the view.

"Sir, there's a trap door that leads to the kitchen" One of the SWAT officers pointed out before opening a trap door.

"It's worse...they feed the children the meat of the...Oh fuck!" Kiara screamed and vomited on the ground.

"Kiara!" Jack rushes to Kiara and holds her for comfort.

"I'm...going...to KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Kiara angrily shrieks and gets her gun out.

"Kiara, no! It's not worth it; He'll face his crimes, not like this" Jack shouted as he restrains Kiara.

"Russell, escort her out!" Randall ordered.

"Yes sir" Jack nodded and gently escorts the crying lioness out.

Soon more police units to secure the outside as a crime scene unit to search evidence and secure the rooms; Ambulances and vans were called up to the orphanage to collect the dead children to the Pride Rock City Mortuary to identify the children and how they died.

The child protection agency was called out to help get the children to safer orphanages once they were all checked up at the city hospitals. The SWAT then arrested the staff and Lucifer to a maximum security prison.

Meanwhile Scar and Mufasa were looking through the files in the head office of the orphanage before Scar managed to find Nessa's files, to which Mufasa called out to his brother:

"Do you see Nessa's file yet?" Mufasa questioned.

"No" Scar perfectly lied before he looked for a place to hide the files then he saw the floors were weak enough to not break, but easy enough to hide from the police and easy enough for Zira to find later when the police secure the site.

Soon Scar quietly hides the files without Mufasa noticing before Randall calls out from the door:

"Sorry guys but you got to leave, we're putting this place in lockdown"

"But I haven't found Miss Chamberlin's file yet" Mufasa protested.

"I see, well I'm sorry but you two must go" Randall pointed out.

"Well if you guys do locate Nessa Chamberlin file when clearing the place out, can you hand it to Sulley please" Mufasa asked.

"I can do that" Randall nodded.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked before he and Scar left the building

* * *

The SWAT raid has happened. The police has secured the area, arrested Lucifer, the children that are still alive are taken to the hospital then to other orphanages. The dead are being removed from the crime scene. Scar found the files but is not giving them up to the police. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	21. Chapter 21: The Trial

Chapter 20: The Trial

* * *

As the night progresses, the Pride Rock Police Department and the Zootopia Crime Scene Investigation with the SWAT secured the orphanage; The Governess Dean Hardscrabble learned from Captain Sulley what happened and like everyone else, she was completely horrified to hear about the outcomes of both the living and deceased orphans that were stuck in that building.

Dean and the city government held a private emergency meeting where the Mayor of Pride Rock City Prince John was informed of the situation and soon both John, Hardscrabble and Pride Rock City Governor Henry Waternoose made separate news addresses to the world.

Dean Hardscrabble and Governor Waternoose addresses reached to the people in their hearts as a media spread like fire to where the world demanded justice for those dead children and the arresting of the other buyers from Lucifer; they were tracked one by one and put to jail for years as the enslaved orphans were put into safe homes.

Eventually the Justice System of Pride Rock City decided to have Pete Senior, Mr. Mazar, and Lucifer to be put on trial on the next day, marking this to be the biggest trial in Pride Rock City

The trial will be lead by Colonel Hathi as the Judge; Colonel Hathi is a retired war veteran that had been in a few war zones, he worked up the ranks from Private all the war to Colonel, he commanded a unit for a few years, then he became a Military Court Judge, which gives him Court experience. After he retired from the Military, he decided to continue as a Judge for the City of Pride Rock. Now he is going to deal with the biggest trials of all time.

For the Defense of Pete Senior, Mr Mazar, and Lucifer they were appointed with Duke Weaselton, a well respected Defense Lawyer of Pride Rock City. Duke Weaselton is know well for freeing innocent people from prison and winning court trials that got defendants found not guilty, but this court trial is going to be his hardest one he has to face.

For the Prosecution against Pete Senior, Mr Mazar, and Lucifer, the Justice system appointed Basil. Basil was a former Private Investigator for hire, he investigate many cases including some that involved law enforcement. When he saw that people wanted justice, he decided to go to law school and became a prosecutor. He has an 85% conviction rating. He read all of the reports and the evidence and knows that these Court trials are now simply open and shut cases.

* * *

Soon everyone is in the court room, even Nessa herself who was with Mufasa Pride before a court officer spoke loud.

"All rise! Court is now in session, the honourable Judge Colonel Hathi."

Colonel Hathi came in and sat down in his chair and said:

"Alright then, ladies and gentlemen, Be seated"

The Judge firmly glares down at the obese cat and strictly started the trial with:

"Mr Pete Senior, You are accused of violation of your sentences by escaping, rape at the first degree, attempted assault on a police officer and a Mister Mufasa Pride and attempt murder on Nessa Chamberlin; How do you plead?".

"Not guilty" Pete Senior gulp.

"We'll see..." The judge Colonel Hathi replied before he turns to Basil and adds "Mr Basil, you may begin"

"Thank you your honor, Ladies and gentleman, Over the past few days the P.R.P.D received reports about the events of Nessa Chamberlin being abused and raped by Mr Pete Senior here" Basil began.

He then gets a picture of Nessa in the hospital as the mouse then said

"This is a picture of Nessa Chamberlin at the hospital being treated for bruises after Pete Senior bashed and raped the poor girl to a pulp"

The crowd gasped in alarm when they saw the photo before the prosecutor who is also acting as Nessa's lawyer on the Police Departments behalf, gave the judge the photo as he was not impressed with this at all before he firmly looks at Pete Senior.

"She forgot to pay for her rent and overreacted, I did not beat her up, and I did not rape her! She is lying!" Pete Senior protested.

"Keep saying that, you miserable fat blob" Mufasa growled softly under his breath

"Silence!" The Judge Colonel Hathi strictly angrily exclaimed as he bangs his staff and firmly adds "You will speak when you are told to speak Mister Senior, Is that clear?"

"...Yes..." Pete grumbled.

"My apologies for my clients' rudeness, your honor; I have informed him to stay quit until he gets a chance to speak." Duke Weaselton spoke out.

"Well, I hope your client does do well to remember" Judge Colonel Hathi replied.

"Of course" Duke Weaselton nodded and sat Pete down

"Please continue Mr Basil." The Judge said.

"Thank you your honor; when the police finally located Mr. Pete Senior at the Savannah Fair where Miss Nessa Chamberlin was with Mr Pride, he had a knife in his hand and was about to kill Miss Chamberlin until our local police detectives, Mister Jack Russell and Miss Kiara Magenta managed to successfully captured him and his partner in crime, Mr Cyril Mazar" Basil said.

"I see...So, Mr Basil, what was the apartment that Pete Senior hid was like where Miss Chamberlin lived?" The Judge asked.

"The Apartment was a mess, there were beer bottles everywhere, there was an aroma of sex and trash everywhere, Nessa's apartment had a small bed, a shower with no warm water and it was not properly cleaned, but it wasn't as bad as Pete Senior's apartment" Basil reported from the files.

Duke Weaselton tries to explain that Pete was simply a guy that had been wrongfully convicted and escaped because it was during a prison riot and tried to accuse the victim Nessa.

Nessa looks down a bit scared but Mufasa gave Nessa a gentle pat on the back to calm her down before the Defence Attorney slyly continued to incriminate Nessa, but then Basil spoke.

"Objection your honor; the defence is attacking the witness." Basil called out.

"I can tell, Mr Basil and you, Mr Weaselton, I be careful on what you say next; you are beginning to cross the line." Judge Colonel Hathi strictly informed.

"My apologises your honor." Duke Weaselton apologized

"Your honor, My witness was illegally bought by the defendant." Basil said.

"Oh and I suppose you know everything then, mister?" Duke Weaselton questioned a bit firmly.

Basil ignores him and continued:

"See, from our reports, Pete Senior, got outside help from his friend Mr Cyril Mazar, who we found out that he took part in the same rapes that Pete Senior was put on trial, he helped Pete Senior start a prison riot and helped him escape from justice."

Basil shows a picture of Pete Senior's cell that he escaped from prison before Basil continued:

"Furthermore, Pete Senior and Mr Mazar stayed hidden, then one day, they came to their best friend Lucifer who then sold Nessa off as a prostitute for the two men, 'for old time sake', according to Lucifer himself." Basil said to judge and jury.

Pete Senior then realized that his best friend Lucifer just sold him and Mr Mazar out. But he also figured that was going to happen since Lucifer can disown his own friends.

Soon Judge Colonel Hathi kindly called Nessa up. She then took the stand against Pete Senior she exposed what Pete Senior would do to her if she didn't pay her rent, she even said sometimes Mr Mazar would get invited by Pete Senior to help gang bang her. Pete then realized he lost and knew the jig was up.

"OK, you want me to confess, yes! I did it! I did it all! I escaped from prison, I abused and raped Nessa Chamberlin! I turned to Mr Mazar and Lucifer for hiding from the law! I then bought Nessa simply out of lust and wanted to fuck her." Pete panicked

Everyone exclaimed in shock now that the truth is revealed; Pete then said:

"But I'm only the victim, Lucifer is the one behind it all!"

Nessa got scared as Mufasa goes to her and escorts her out of the room to calm her down

"Order! Order in the Court!" Judge Colonel Hathi yelled before he strictly snapped "Enough is enough! "

"In light of the confession and from seeing no remorse from the defendant, I don't think we need a jury, I can pass sentences right now; Mr. Pete Senior, on the charges of escaping from prison, domestic violence, rape and attempted murder on Nessa Chamberlin, you are sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole; Furthermore on account of the strong facts that you are violent dangerous sex offender and have escaped from prison, you are hereby to spend the rest of your life in Pride Rock City Federal Maximum Security Prison until the end of your days."

He slammed the hammer down as another court officer took the insane cat away before the Judge turns to Court Officer and said: "Next case."

Eventually as the day goes on, the court found both Mr Cyril Mazar and Lucifer, the horrific owner of the Preston Orphanage, guilty of all charges.

Cyril Mazar was sentenced to seventy years in prison which sadly for only him is the rest of his life in prison and Lucifer was sentenced to death by lethal injection.

As soon as the cases were closed, Judge Colonel Hathi looks at Nessa Chamberlin.

"I hereby decree a full apology to Nessa Chamberlin and all of the other orphans both children and adults alike for what has happened to them and I can proudly say that the city will do everything in their power to ensure the orphans be in safe homes and safer orphanages"

"Thank you" Nessa softly thanked as she couldn't believe this was happening; she is free and completely safe from her rapist and abuser.

Mufasa then steps up and said:

"Your honor, before we departed; I wish to adopt Nessa into the family and allow her to stay in our home prominently"

Nessa smiles gleefully and in gleeful shock while the others gasped in amazement.

"I'm going to allow this; Mr Pride, You shall have Nessa Chamberlin at the Pride Family residence for it is also her home, that if Nessa wishes so" Judge Colonel Hathi accepted before he looks at Nessa.

Nessa happily smiles at Mufasa and gasped out: "Yes, yes I would love to live with my dear friend"

The two good friends hugged each other before the Judge along with the council signed the papers for Nessa and Mufasa before Colonel Hathi then bangs his staff and concluded with:

"Court is adjourned"

* * *

The trial had happened. Pete Senior is back in prison, but this time in Maximum Security Federal Prison for the most violent and dangerous criminals and sex offenders. Mr Mazar is placed in prison and Lucifer is facing death row. Nessa is now adopted and now part of the Pride Family thanks to Mufasa and Colonel Hathi. What is next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	22. Chapter 22: A helping hand

Chapter 21: A Helping Hand

* * *

Nessa was in her room, learning about the outcome by Mufasa as she was distraught that the kids she knew were either dead or enslaved.

"All those kids...even the ones I knew..." Nessa shuddered, trying to stay strong.

"I'm so sorry about this Nessa, truly I am" Mufasa sincerely and sadly apologized.

"You don't have to apologize; it's me who should apologize to you for being a burden and putting more drama into your family" Nessa replied.

"What makes you think I would consider you a burden?" Mufasa questioned in a little bewilderment.

"Your brother...Was he right that you drank yourself in guilt from your deceased wife?" Nessa answered with a question.

Mufasa looks at the flask in his jacket before he sighed:

"Well, you see...the thing is...I kind of blame myself for what happened to my wife"

"Why?" Nessa asked in confusion before Mufasa sadly explained:

"It all started when my wife was first diagnosed with breast cancer; Sarabi and I along with her sister, Sarafina and my brother, in his own way, were very concerned about what was going to happened; we did everything we could to rid of this cancer but...over the years, she got more worse and worse, I was struggling to keep up with my job, my fiances, bills, my son's education...everything"

"I promised Sarabi that I would be there for her and promised her to help you rid of this cancer before it's too late but...it wasn't enough and the day she passed on...I was at work with my brother and as soon as I got home, Angel told me what happened and I went up to her room and saw her, lying on that bed, dead..."

"My son; he was lying on that bed, cuddling beside Sarabi, crying and pleading her to wake up...It broke my heart that day to not only saw my son witnessing the death of his mother, nor the fact I never got to say goodbye to her or the fact I lost the wife I loved so much...But it tore me apart that I failed her"

Nessa looked at the lion in such depressing pity as she gently squeezes the lion's paw, hoping to comfort her friend.

"Sarabi's death was my fault...I could have done more for her if I was there for her but with everything I had to do for this family...I couldn't do anything to make things better...My brother believes it so, he never tells me but the way he looks at me and coldly remarks things about Sarabi and I...I just...I find it hard to not believe it but...it's true" Mufasa sadly sighed and drinks the alcohol from the flask.

"No"

Mufasa looks at his young friend before Nessa repeated the word and shook her head as she holds Mufasa's paws and said:

"Mufasa, your wife's death was not your doing; Cancer is hard thing to defeat and unfortunately sometimes these things happen but you are not the reason she died; she was a strong fighter like you said but sometimes it doesn't go the way we wish it to be..."

"You do so much for your family and I believe you did everything you could to help your wife and she was lucky to have a husband like you"

"Nessa..." Mufasa started when Nessa interrupted him:

"Does Simba blame you for Sarabi's death? Does Sarafina? Angel? Scamp?"

"N-No but..." Mufasa stuttered.

"Exactly, you say Sarabi died because of you but that's not true and I don't even believe or even blame you for her death" Nessa honestly admits.

Mufasa looks at Nessa before the young lioness gently takes the flask away and adds:

"You helped me so much Mufasa, now I want to do the same for you; I want to help you get on with your life and be the lion you wish to be again"

"It won't be easy" Mufasa sadly sighed.

"Nobody says it is but trust me; you're not alone Mufasa and I won't let you go through what I went through in depression" Nessa nodded.

She embraces her lion friend as Mufasa softly smiles and returns the hug before he said:

"Thank you Nessa; um, can I have my flask back?"

"Nope" Nessa playfully denied.

"Wow, you're really going to change me, are you" Mufasa chuckled.

"Just for the good reasons, my dear friend" Nessa warmly replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Scar's mansion, the black haired lion was just about finished making love with Zira as he roars in climax before holding his fiancé close.

"You still know how to please a lady." Zira deviously giggled.

"Shut up and kiss me" Scar sexually growled.

They make out for a bit until Scar lies on the bed with Zira by her side as the lion said:

"Now are you going to show me the file or what must I do more to please you this time?"

"OK, OK; you can have the file" Zira sighed and hands Nessa's file from the orphanage she successfully claimed back for Scar.

"So that Nessa is really an orphan whose parents died in a fire accident" Scar said, whist reading the documents.

"And that foolish brother of yours is still keeping her as nanny for that stupid nephew of yours" Zira softly growled.

"I know...If I was Mufasa, I kick her out of the mansion for good" Scar growled.

"That girl is in our way of succeeding our plan to take over the family business" Zira hissed as she was really getting irritated of Nessa.

"Be calm my dear, she'll get what's coming to her along with Mufasa and that brat of his" Scar soothed.

"We need a plan and a good one at that otherwise we'll never take the fortune for

ourselves and thus you will never be the true successor of the Pride Family at all as long as Mufasa is alive" Zira replied.

"Don't you think I know that woman?" Scar growled.

The two remanded quiet for a moment until Scar gets out of the bed, goes to the window, still nude, and said:

"Has our "friends" arrive at Pride Rock City yet, Zira?"

"Not yet my love but soon they will come" Zira purred.

"Excellent...Let Mufasa have his time with his son and that new nanny of his for now...Soon we will take all of that away from him...once and for all" Scar evilly chuckled.

* * *

Mufasa admits his guilt to Nessa about Sarabi's death, Nessa decides to help Mufasa overcome his wife's death. Scar and Zira made love with each other and are continuing their evil plans. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	23. Chapter 23: Never Give up

Chapter 22: Never Give Up

* * *

Back at the Pride Rock Police Department, Kiara was in going through depression since she has seen the unfortunate bodies of the deceased orphans in that basement of that madhouse she busted in with her team.

Kiara couldn't cope with the horrors and depression that made her feel sick and terrible about those poor children that she wished she could have saved sooner.

The young lioness was warned before she returned to her job that she had to be careful with what she does during the start of her returns in case she goes through depression again like she did when the shooting injury of her arm happened. The lioness figured that she was not even stable or ready to return to her job and decided to leave permanently and find a new career to go on through.

Kiara was in the female locker rooms, packing her things away into her suitcase before Jack walks in the locker room to which Kiara turns to him surprisingly and stuttered:

"W-What are you doing here? This is the female locker rooms"

"Is it true? Are you leaving?" Jack questioned Kiara.

"Yes... I'm leaving..." Kiara sadly sighed

"Why?" Jack questioned Kiara, feeling very concerned.

"It's just seeing those children down that dreadful basement of that orphanage...the horrors that bastard did to them...We were suppose to save people from criminals like Lucifer and...I feel like we failed them" Kiara sadly explained.

"Kiara...Come with me" Jack softly said to Kiara.

The detectives began to head into the Chief's office as Sulley see the two detectives.

"Come on in, guys" Sulley informed.

"Why are we here Jack?" Kiara asked Jack as she sat on the chair

"Kiara, when you told me about your situation, I was saddened at the fact you wish to leave" Sulley started.

"I'm so sorry sir but I'm not even capiable of being the same detective as I was before the shooting injury happened and after that day, seeing those bodies..." Kiara sadly started.

"Kiara...let me stop you for a moment and allow me to tell you both a tale of what I went through similar to how you're going through now" Sulley interrupted.

"Sir?" Kiara said in confusion

"Years ago I was a young cop, like you two. I had a partner and he was the most respected commander of the Police Department" Sulley started.

"My father" said Jack to which Sulley nodded and continued:

"Yes... Years ago Pride Rock City was in chaos and Mr Pride's mother, Uru Pride, who was mayor at the time, asked your father and police department to crackdown on the gang activity in the city, we took a lot of gangs off the streets, even the most dangerous gang of all. The infamous "Elephant Graveyard Hyenas"

"They were the toughest and strongest of all gangs. They had over 10,000 strong. The gang was losing ground and most of them were either killed or arrested. There were only 50 left"

"But that wasn't the end of it, wasn't it" Kiara pointed out.

"No...No it wasn't" Sulley shook his head then adds:

"One day just when the gang war was almost over, The Elephant Graveyard Hyenas stormed a hotel and took hostages, we first tried negotiations but that failed, with help from the FBI rapid response teams, along with the ATF and local SWAT team"

"We rescued the hostages and defeated the gang, three of them escaped, but our victory came at price, Alan Russel was shot, taking the bullet that the leader of the gang, Shenzai, shot at me..."

"We got him to an Ambulance and got him to the hospital, I stayed next to him as the doctor was trying their best to save him, he tried his best to stay alive but sadly he went into shock then he died in the hospital from the gunshot wound"

Jack looks at the photo of his father saluting proudly to which the young canine remembered being by his side as a young boy with his mother and Captain Sulley when Alan died in hospital

"Like you Kiara...I broke down and blamed myself for his death...I felt if I just shot Shenzai instead of trying to get her to surrender, he would have been alive" Sulley sadly sighed

"My father's death was not your fault, sir" Jack assured his boss who replied with:

"I know that now but I felt like that at the time... When Alan's funeral happened, he was buried with full honors as the Police Commissioners saluted him and police officers in a row fired rifles in the air to show respect and honor to our fallen police officer"

"Uru Pride and her friend Dean Hardscrabble attended the funeral as well, they payed their respects and gave a speech that touched all of the police officers, including me. When my friend Mike told Uru and Dean Hardscrabble that I was planning to quit, they then sat down with me and told me something that changed my mind and made me move on"

"What did they say sir?" Kiara asked the boss as he responded with:

They say to me: Crime will always rise and they will always be those who want to harm the innocent, there will be times where you cannot save everyone no matter how hard you try and do but you can do something to avenge the ones that fall, We are justice for a reason, we exist to protect all that is innocent and good, we believe in peace, equality, love and freedom but we cannot always negotiate for it, in the end we must fight for it, You want to protect this city then do it because if you can't, who will?"

Kiara looks at her badge as she wonders if Uru and Dean would say the same thing to her before Sulley adds:

"Kiara, we do this for a reason, yes we will have times where we cannot save everyone like those children and it can be heartbreaking but we cannot let that effect what we do, we are justice, fighters for freedom and peace, you said you want to make the city a better place then follow your instincts; The city may be broken again and again but that's why we need people like you, Kiara and Jack, you are family to us and together we protect this city and all those we care about"

Sulley turns to just to Jack and asked him: "Jack, why did you come here if you knew the risks?"

"I have a lot of reasons sir. One: My Father had some unfinished cases that I wanted to solve; Two: Most of my life, I grew up around the police department and when my father died, you were not only just a cop, you were also my role model and an uncle to me... My father made me to keep a promise for him" Jack replied.

"And what promise was that, young man?" Sulley questioned.

"He wanted me to grow up a good wolf and a good law enforcement servant for the city and to the department" Jack answered proudly.

Kiara softly smiles at this before Sulley said to the lioness:

"You see Kiara? Jack is willing to be the detective that he and the city wanted him to be, don't give up Kiara; what would Alan Russel say to you if he was here right now?"

"He would ask me why would be leaving. And he would tell me the same thing you are telling me now" Kiara responded.

Sulley nodded at her before he goes to Kiara and places his hands on her shoulders then said:

"You returned here for a reason before all of this and why is that?"

"I wanted to be a female detective and I wanted to make a difference in this city and make it a safe city like it was when Uru Pride was our mayor" Kiara answered.

"God rest her soul" Jack nodded.

Kiara looks at Jack who holds her paw, realizing that they were right about everything, she may not save everyone but she will be damn sure to avenge the fallen and bring justice to criminals as she promised when she began her detective era.

"OK, I'll stay" Kiara nodded.

"Thanks Kiara" Jack thanked her.

"Glad to have you back with us, Kiara; And as an order from your Chief, I ordered you to take the rest of the day off" Sulley said with a smile

"Thank you sir" Kiara said before she was dismissed and heads back to put her stuff back in her locker.

Jack watches her leave, smiling at her happily before the Chief cleared his throat and said:

"Jack, may I ask you something personal if that's OK"

"Yes sir" Jack nodded.

"Do you have a thing with Miss Magenta?" Sulley questioned.

Jack blushes a little as he does find Kiara very beautiful and enchanting to be with as he cleared his throat: "I might have a little interest in her. Yes"

"You, my boy, are just like your father when he first introduced me to you mother" Sulley chuckled

"Really?" Jack asked, still blushing

"Oh yeah and at that dinner party, he acted like James Bond to your mother; he was such a charming yet cliché kind of Casanova" Sulley laughed with Jack before he adds:

"Anyway, thank you for informing me about this situation with Miss Magenta"

"You're welcome sir" Jack nodded.

"You are dismissed" Sulley concluded.

"Thank you sir" Jack said and leaves the office.

* * *

Meanwhile, after re-packing her things in her locker, Kiara then goes to Jack in the break room and hugs him as she happily said:

"Thank you for not giving up on me"

"Well I wasn't going to let my partner leave" Jack winked before he joked about with:

"Because if you left, I would have to find another partner and would have to train on a new rookie and show him or her, the ropes around here"

Kiara playfully hit him on the shoulder as she chuckled: "Yeah right"

The two shared a laugh before the two of them each smiles lovingly at one another before Kiara adds:

"So...we still good on that date tonight?"

"Yep and I'll be picking me around seven, is that fine" Jack asked.

"Sure; see you then Russell" Kiara giggled and walks off, waving goodbye at Jack in a flirting way

Jack watches as Kiara left the break room before he sighed deeply:

"Oh god; I think I am in love"

* * *

Kiara was depressed about her failure, but thanks to Jack and Sulley they were able convince her to stay. Jacks fully admits to Sulley that he loves Kiara, Jack and Kiara are planning to go out on a date. What happens next? Find out what happens next time on Nessa's Story.


	24. Chapter 24: Changes

Chapter 23: Changes

* * *

Over the past few days at the Lion Technology Company, the employees recently began to see some positive changes in Mufasa as he was beginning to be the man he once was; but at first, he did had a bit of alcohol withdraw changes from being shaking to having mild headaches with a bit of mood swings from being gloomy to frustrated but lucky Nessa assigned Shere Khan to help him out.

"So Mufasa, how are the treatments I've being putting you on for this?" Khan questioned while testing the lion's blood pressure.

"Going well; I've being less gloomy and irritated which is good news for all of us and

I've being sober for three weeks now" Mufasa replied.

"You know you should have told me about your drinking and depression issues; you know I was and always shall be here for a friend like you" Khan nodded.

"Do you say that to your little crush here lately?" Mufasa chuckled.

"I assume you're talking about Miss O'Vera" Khan smirked at the lion.

Mufasa was about to speak when there was knocking on his office door before Mufasa calls out for entry to the knocker. Vitani eventually enters the office with files of paperwork in her hands and said:

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, sir; but here are the files you wish to require"

"Thank you Miss O'Vera; just kindly put them on the side table" Mufasa replied.

As Vitani places the files on the side table, Mufasa notices Khan deliciously gazes at the beautiful lioness before he spoke out to her:

"So Vitani; are we still settled for dinner at the Emerald Club?"

"Sure but I don't have anything fancy to wear" Vitani nodded with a shy smile.

"You don't have to glamour yourself for me, what you're wearing now is more than enough for me" Khan purred as he walks up to the blushing lioness.

"So um...I'll see you after work" Vitani nervously chuckled.

"You most certainly will, min kære" Khan purred and gently took Vitani's right paw then gave it a soft gentle kiss.

The lioness blushed in deep red before she stuttered out to Mufasa: "H-Have a good day, Mr Pride"

"You too, Miss O'Vera" Mufasa nodded as the lioness left the office.

Khan purrs softly at the thought of Vitani by his side, much to Mufasa's confusion and uneasiness of what his tiger friend had in mind with the young lady.

"Khan; mind I ask you a personal question?" Mufasa questioned.

"What's on your mind? Is it about your blood pressure because I can assure you from a while ago till Miss O'Vera entered, it's looking good" Khan said.

"Good to hear but I was going to ask you is this; do you in any way have a thing for Miss O'Vera?" Mufasa questioned.

"Why do you ask sir?" Shere Khan replied with another question.

"Nothing...just curious" Mufasa cleared.

"You should be careful when being curious sir, you know what they say, Curiosity kills the cat" Shere Khan sinisterly joked.

"That's just bullshit Shere Khan" Mufasa sternly scoffed.

"Relax sir, I'm just having a laugh although I can see that your withdrawal from alcohol is still giving you a bit of a bad mood swing" Khan chuckled deeply.

"Sorry; it's a bitch to get over it, at least my head's not feeling like I hit my head on the concrete floor" Mufasa apologized before drinking his glass of water.

"Overall in answering your question; I do feel a spark within Vitani" Shere Khan pointed out.

"I see" The lion nodded, looking away.

"You got that look on you" The tiger said, examining the expression on Mufasa.

"What look?" Mufasa asked in confusion.

"The look that says is why do I want to be with a pretty young lady like her? Do I want to, in the phrase, bone her or something like that" Shere Khan replied with a devious smug on his face.

"Wait, what?!" Mufasa stuttered.

"Again, I'm just pulling your leg, Mufasa; I'm not planning on making a move so quickly on Miss O'Vera without her consent and comfort" Khan assured his friend.

"Right" Mufasa nodded.

"Yeah I know, I have my days with the ladies as a young adult tiger in the old days, MILFs, university girls, teachers, strippers, virgins, etc, etc; I will tell you this though, my dear old friend, I was quite the Kama Sutra man those days" Khan purred.

"Is that the reason you got out of your position as a doctor because you were too into adultery?" Mufasa softly asked.

"No and I am not a sex-addict if that's the next thing you were going to ask me" The tiger replied as he looks away.

"I was not going to say anything like that" Mufasa pointed out.

"Right and quite personality, sir, I prefer to keep the past in the past where it belongs" Khan replied.

"Of course; well have fun on your...um...dinner with Miss O'Vera" Mufasa nodded.

"And have fun with your nanny if you know what I mean" Khan winked at Mufasa.

"Khan, Nessa is just my friend" Mufasa pointed out.

"Whatever you insist, my old friend" Khan chuckled as he leaves the room, making Mufasa rolls his head in annoyance and sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Savannah Park in Pride Rock City, Nessa was walking with Simba to the park as the young cub looks at Nessa and asked her:

"Nessa? Is it true that you were an orphan?"

This made Nessa looks down at the cub in bewilderment as she wonders how Simba found out until he added

"I overheard you and daddy talking last night a bit about you being an orphan"

"Oh...I see...Yes I was an orphan" Nessa replied.

"I'm so sorry about your parents then, Nessa but I bet they are with my mommy" Simba comforted Nessa.

"Thanks" Nessa thanked with a warm smile to the cub before she goes to buy ice cream from the ice age cart.

When the lioness gave Simba his ice cream, she sits down on the bench and asked:

"Was it true you were bullied in your old school?

"Mmm hmm..." Simba sadly nodded.

"I see... Is that's why you left school" said Nessa.

"Yeah...I was wish I was brave like you" Simba said.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"You seem so brave to conquer your fears and...I was not" Simba sadly replied as he licks his ice cream.

"But you are brave Simba, you are a wonderful boy who has a bright future ahead of you" Nessa said as she pets Simba for comfort.

"You really mean it?" Simba hopefully asked.

"Of course Simba" Nessa replied with a smile.

"Thanks Nessa, you're the best nanny in the whole world" Simba gleefully replied.

"Awww you're welcome" Nessa thanked as he hugs Simba.

As soon as she finishes her ice cream, Simba looks at Nessa and asked

"Nessa; do you love my daddy?"

Nessa looks at Simba for a moment in alarm before saying:

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love my daddy? You know like in those girly stories?" Simba questioned.

"Umm...well...I like your dad; he's a nice gentleman and a great friend but I'm not in love with him" Nessa nervously replied as she blushes.

"Yeah sure you do" Simba deviously giggled.

"Simba, I'm serious" Nessa giggled.

"I'm telling daddy" Simba playfully teased

"Oh no you will not" Nessa laughed as she got a bit of Simba's ice cream and puts it on his nose.

"Hey!" Simba chuckled.

He then puts his ice cream on Nessa's left side of her face as the nanny squealed a bit in laughter.

"Simba! Stop!" Nessa laughed.

"You can't catch me" Simba teased as he runs into the park playground.

"Get back here mister" Nessa chuckled as she plays with Simba in the playground.

* * *

Meanwhile in the docks, a handyman was working with the crates inside the ship until he hears commotion nearby as the employer investigates the mysterious noises before he sees three figures coming out of a crate.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"Boys...we're home" A devious feminine voice sneered.

* * *

It seems Mufasa is slowly starting to overcome his alcohol withdraw with the help of Shere Khan as Mufasa finds out that Shere Khan has an interest with Vitani. Meanwhile Nessa and Simba are having fun at Savannah Park. At the Docks, an employee is shot and evil is on the horizon. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	25. Chapter 25: Secrets and Feelings

Chapter 24: Secrets and Feelings

* * *

At a different part of Pride Rock City, Kiara and Jack were at a fancy restaurant, dancing slowly at the dance floor to the smooth music.

"Thanks for this lovely evening, Jack" Kiara thanked.

"No worries" Jack chuckled.

"You know I gotta confess this to you, you really are a romantic guy" Kiara sighed happily.

"Just like my father was" Jack winked at his crush.

"So...have you ever kissed a girl before?" Kiara questioned with a smile.

"I...um...Not really, no" Jack shook his head, blushing.

Kiara giggled and was about to speak when the phone rings as Jack answers it:

"Hello, Captain Sulley what's wrong...what?! W-We're on our way"

As Jack hangs up, Kiara looks at Jack in concern and asked: "What is it?"

"The Elephant Graveyard Hyenas...they're back" Jack revealed.

* * *

As soon as the duo arrived to the ship where the hyenas were last seen, Kiara and Jack looks on at horror of all the ship men in various areas, dead and riddled with bullets, creating a slaughterhouse of a ship.

The detectives reached to the Captain and the other policemen as Jack calls out for Sulley who motions them in to the group before they examine the crate that the hyena gang was hiding during the trip overseas.

It was stained with alcohol and cocaine as Sulley sternly said: "I recognize this pile of shit anywhere...it's them alright"

"Those fuckers made a big mistake coming back here" Jack agreed.

"Jack; you're not planning to kill them are you?" Kiara asked in concern.

"I'm not a murderer, Kiara; but this gang is extremely dangerous and they are a great threat to this city, If I had to shoot them down to end this war they started with this city then I will do what I must do" Jack replied.

"Don't end up tracking them down on your own like your father did, Jack; we need to work together to track them down and take them down, dead or alive" Sulley informed the group.

"But why now? Why have they returned after all this time?" Kiara questioned in confusion.

"Don't know but we're going to find why" Sulley said.

* * *

Meanwhile Shere Khan was taking Vitani back to her home from their dinner as Vitani looks at Shere Khan and said:

"Thank you for dinner tonight; I had a lovely time"

"I'm very pleased to hear that" Khan smiled handsomely at the young lady.

Vitani looks away for a while, not sure on what to say to her co-worker before Khan rubs her shoulder for comfort

"Are you OK, Vitani?" He asked.

"I'm fine; I just sometimes wonder why you like me so much? Why this entire dinner and carnival trip?" Vitani questioned.

Khan places his paw on hers before he confesses: "Because I like you Vitani, more than you possibly imagined; I believe with my eyes that you are the most beautiful lioness I've ever seen, not to mention cute"

Vitani blushes deeply at the confession as she secretly felt touched by the tiger's passion for her.

"Mr Khan...I'm speechless" Vitani nervously said.

"I know this is surprising for you but you are so unique, so loyal to those in need and—" Khan started.

"Mr Khan...I-It's getting late, I should go" Vitani interrupted, unsure and nervous on how to respond to Khan's feelings and if that are accurate.

"...I see..." Khan quietly cleared his throat.

"I-I'll talk to you soon, I promise" Vitani said before she looks at Khan and adds:

"Thanks for the lovely night"

The lioness soon leaves the car and heads inside the hotel building as Khan bangs his head on the car wheel a few times, growling to himself:

"You just had to blurt it out straight away, you old bastard"

As Khan drives home, Vitani sadly felt terrible for not letting such a gentleman like Khan confess his feelings to a lady like her but alas, she didn't know what to do about it and it scares her; should she be with a man like Khan who loves her dearly and yet is twice as older than she is?

Her thoughts were distracted as she got out of the elevator and heads for one of the hotel rooms then knocks on the door as a Doberman, wearing a red nightgown opens the door and chuckles deeply:

"Well, well...so you finally showed up, we were wondering what kept you"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Roscoe but I had manners to attended to be at first" Vitani apologized and enters the room.

"Hey Desoto, the lady's here" Roscoe calls out.

Another Doberman enters, wearing a blue nightgown as he smiles at the young lady:

"So this is the babe we ordered tonight? Man, you are as beautiful as we imagined" Desoto flirted.

"Thanks but I prefer if we just get this over with, I'm not much of a night lady" Vitani sighed and starts stripping off her clothes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, darling but we got you for the whole night" Roscoe deviously smirked.

"Brilliant...So, you know the rules on how this is going to work?" Vitani sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, no cameras or recording and always wear a condom" Desoto sighed in annoyances.

As Vitani finally got naked, she sits on the bed as the twin Dobermans took off their robes, leaving them handsomely naked in front of the lady.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Vitani sighed.

"Whatever you wish to do first sweetie" Roscoe flirted.

"Yeah, you're our guest and we got all night to have all the fun we can have" Desoto handsomely chuckles and the twins then make their move with the lady...

* * *

The next morning, Shere Khan was at the Lion Technology Company, looking for Vitani to talk to her about last night but she was nowhere to be found. The tiger looks at one of the co-workers and asked:

"You! Do you know where Vitani O'Vera is?"

"W-Well according to the staff, she's called in sick for today" The employer answered.

"Oh...I see...Very well then, back to work" Khan nodded.

The tiger wandered if Vitani didn't want to come to work today because of him as he kind of feels guilty yet annoyed with himself that he may have cause discomfort with Vitani but he thought of seeing her later on after work to discuss about last night's events.

Later on, Khan reads the local city newspaper in the staff before he overhears the other co-workers, Beast, Bagheera and Aslan go to the staff room as well.

"Did you about the recent rumors around here, guys?" Bagheera questioned the men.

"Yeah, they say Mufasa may have a crush on the new nanny; what was her name again?" said Beast.

"Nessa Chamberlin, that orphan who was Pete Senior's slave before his arrest" Bagheera replied.

"If it's true, then I'm not one to judge or anything but isn't she like eighteen years younger than him?" Aslan asked.

"Well yeah but what's your point, Aslan?" Beast nodded.

"Don't you guys find it weird that Mufasa maybe dating someone younger than him?" Bagheera asked.

"Rumours are just rumours Bagheera...They're mostly lies to gather up publicity, fame and god knows what" Shere Khan spoke out.

The men got startled as they look over to see the tiger putting the newspaper down and looking at the trio like they were on an interview.

"Shere Khan! We didn't think you would be here" Bagheera nervously replied.

"Well of course Bagheera, He works here" Beast pointed out.

"At least someone knows about me" Shere Khan sarcastically chuckled as he goes back to reading the newspaper.

"OK Mr wise guy; if you think those rumours is nothing but lies then what say you about the rumours of Miss O'Vera then?" Aslan asked.

"What about Vitani?" Shere Khan asked, not focusing at the others.

"They say she's a prostitute from a strip club" Aslan replied.

Shere Khan slowly looks at the trio, not changing his dark expression as he replied softly:

"...Come again?"

"Well some of the workers say she's from a strip club called the Moulin Rouge II" said Bagheera.

"Wait, isn't the Moulin Rouge a burlesque cabaret in France?" Beast asked.

"Well yeah but this one in Pride Rock City is more of a next level sexual cabaret where desires can be a reality" Bagheera explained.

Shere Khan just chuckled: "You talk as if you were there before"

"Um, N-No! My cousin did and he said he saw a girl similar to Vitani" Bagheera scoffed.

Khan then wonders if the reason that Vitani didn't wish to talk to Khan about last night or was not ever here at work today because of what the trio speculated on what she is. Suspicion and tension got into the tiger as he got up and begins to leave before Aslan calls out:

"Where are you going?"

Shere Khan looks back and replied "For a coffee break"

He then leaves the staff room as the trio watches the tiger go into the elevator and presses the down button as the sliding doors close.

"He REALLY freaks me out" Bagheera shuddered.

"Tell us something we don't know" Beast sighed

* * *

The Elephant Graveyard Hyenas have escaped undetected but they left a lot of evidence behind. Shere Khan loves Vitani but Vitani has a secret she doesn't want to tell him as she makes out with two canines. At work Shere Khan hears a rumor that Vitani is a prositiute working at the Moulin Rouge II as he goes to see if he confirm if the rumors are true. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	26. Chapter 26: Moulin Rouge II

Chapter 25: Moulin Rogue II

* * *

Shere Khan walks out of the building and heads to his car as he begins to drive to the hotel that Vitani was dropped off last night; Once there, he enters the front office of the hotel as a female owl looks at the tiger and asked

"May I help you at all sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Vitani, I wish to pay her a visit" Shere Khan replied.

The female owls checks the records and looks back up at the tiger and said

"I'm sorry but there's no lady by the name Vitani in our files"

Shere Khan just leans closer to the female owl and asked

"Excuse me?"

"I...I said we don't have a lady by the name Vitani here" The female nervously replied.

Shere Khan was confused as he suspect the rumors might be true as he replied

"Never you mind, I must have the wrong place, my apologies"

"No harm done" The owl nervously giggled.

"Have a pleasant day" Shere Khan softly replied as he left.

"Y-You too sir" The owl replied.

When the tiger left the hotel, he scratches his chin as he kept thinking why did Vitani lie to him about where she lived...Shere Khan was now bound to know where she is and he will get some answers from her.

He then had a hunch where she could be due to Bagheera's rumours. He then drives to the Moulin Rouge II as he heads inside the strip club.

Once there, a security guard blocks his way and softly demanded:

"ID?"

The tiger sighed and shows his ID before the guard added: "Very well, you may process"

Shere Khan passes through as he looks at some of the females doing sexual acts for the men in the club before the tiger reaches the bar section and sees a female dog name Rita.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Rita and welcome to the Moulin Rouge II, How may I pleasure you today big boy?" Rita flirted.

"I'm looking for Vitani O'Vera" Shere Khan answered.

"Ooooooh! So you're the handsome tiger that my sweetie has being talking about...And boy she wasn't kidding about you being so handsome and a sexy DILF" Rita giggled.

"So it's true...Vitani is a prostitute" Shere Khan sighed.

Rita then gazes at the tiger seriously and replied "Not by force, darling"

"What do you mean?" Shere Khan asked.

Rita sighs before she motions Shere Khan to follow her into one of the VIP rooms, passing Layla as Rita said

"Layla, cover for me will you darling?"

"Sure thing honey" Layla nodded.

Once the duo was all alone in the quiet VIP room, Rita looks at the tiger and explained:

"Listen...last year, I found Vitani, all alone in the park, asleep in the cold...I felt she was a lost soul. I took her in and she explained to me that her parents were killed by a small gang of hyenas while on vacation outside near the Outlands; she didn't had any family left and needed to find a way to live so she got here into the city by sneaking onto a pickup trunk without getting caught. Sadly for her, life was not easy for her in the city too, she had no money and she just wanted to get her life on track"

Shere Khan noticed the way Vitani's parents murder was similar to the ones in the Pride Rock City hotel that Alan Russel got killed years ago but shook off the thoughts for the time being as he questions Rita with:

"So you offered her to be a stripper?"

"No! I didn't ask her or forced her to be one...She kindly volunteered because she wanted to help out with the family" Rita explained.

"Family?" Shere Khan questioned in confusion as Rita firmly explained:

"Listen tiger, we maybe strippers, ladies of the nights, etc; but we're not complete sluts and whores...These girls who work here, live here too thanks to the society's bad side, most of these girls have broken dreams and no home or family to go to..."

"Those girls include Vitani are like daughters to me, I'm a kind of foster mother to them; I take care of the ladies here because I love them, I give them food, shelter and kindness. In return, we gladly do this club together to keep this going in service and we are all happy together"

"I understand" Shere Khan nodded.

"So...do you wish to see her?" Rita asked.

"Yes" Shere Khan replied.

"Very well, follow me" said Rita as she begins to lead the tiger to Vitani's room.

The female took Shere Khan to Vitani's room as the tiger sees the young adult lioness getting out of her room shower before she notices Khan inside her room

"S-Shere Khan?!" Vitani gasped and covers herself with the towel.

"Hello Vitani" Shere Khan softly greeted.

"I...I can explain everything" Vitani shudders in fear.

Shere Khan looks at Rita and asked

"Could you give us a moment alone?"

Rita gave the tiger a small glare as she softly warned:

"Alright but know this honey, if you harm her or try anything bad on her...You will answer to me"

"I assure you madam, I will make no harm upon Vitani" Shere Khan vowed.

Rita continues staring at Shere Khan cautiously for a moment until she leaves the room and closes the door.

The tiger sits near the standing lioness and looks at her until he said:

"Come sit down, my dear; I'm not mad at you"

Vitani slowly nodded and sits beside the older tiger for an awkward while until she spoke out:

"Yes it's true, I'm a prostitute but I don't enjoy it...I just-!"

"No need to explain...Rita told me everything" Shere Khan assured Vitani.

"S-She did?" Vitani nervously asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry about your family being murdered" Khan apologized.

"It was so horrible...I never expected my family would never return from their vacations...I never knew this was the last time I saw them...My life has changed that day, I had to do something to make a living on my own and I tried, believe me, I did but I never had the chance to work on my work experience since now I couldn't make money for my home and I had no other family members" Vitani sadly confessed.

"You know in a way, you're kind of like Nessa" Khan pointed out.

"Yeah...true but I only slept with those men to raise money for this place and for myself, I don't enjoy it but...it was the last resort...What can I do?" Vitani sighed,

"Well at least you were lucky to get a part time job at the Lion Technology Company" Khan said.

"Only for a while but eventually I go back doing the same thing every day, just being a slut" Vitani softly shrugged.

"Hey! You are anything but a slut or a whore, you're better than that, Vitani and that's what I like about you" Khan confessed while making Vitani gently facing him.

The lioness smiles at the tiger before she said:

"I'm sorry about last night on what happened at the end"

"Under these circumstances, I understand but why would you lie to me about this, Vitani? After all this time we spend together...You could have told me anything; I would've help you out as much as I can" Shere Khan replied as he stares at Vitani.

"Well for one, I didn't know what you would say because I sometimes hear rumors at Lion Tech. Company" Vitani started.

"What kind of rumors?" Khan asked.

"Well, I don't think it's true but half of the company told me that you're a bit of player on the sex side and just wish to use girls like me for sex which is why you were fired from your position as a doctor" Vitani nervously confessed.

Shere Khan looks back and softly touches her as they look in the eye and the tiger asked

"I see...Is that what you believe of me then?"

"No...I don't want to believe it" Vitani denied.

Shere Khan moves closer to Vitani and asked:

"Do you want to know why I'm not a doctor anymore?"

The young lioness looks at the tiger and reply with:

"Yes please, I really want to know why your job as a doctor makes people keeps spreading those silly rumors about you"

Shere Khan puts an arm around Vitani and confessed to her:

"It was years ago and I had a girlfriend who is slightly older than your friend, Rita, here...We used to work at the Pride Rock hospital together and we were a team...Until one night, I got drunk and was in heat so I went to my girlfriend and started to flirt and playfully touch her while she was working"

"She was seduced by this moment and one thing lead to another and we made love in the closet before we were discovered by the head of the medical department...We were both fired from this and once my girlfriend's family discovered this disaster, they denounced her in front of the entire family and her father, who never trusted me with his daughter, forced her to break up with me"

Vitani looks at Shere Khan who was in shame and looking down coldly as the young lioness was surprised and shocked.

"I...I see" Vitani nodded slowly.

"I even went too far one time and refused to save her father from having a heart attack, he looked at me when he spotted me outside, begging for help but I was in too much anger and hatred for what he did to his own daughter and me that I refused and walked off" Khan continued.

"D-Did he die?" Vitani stuttered.

"No he survived but he told his daughter on what I didn't do and she angrily rebuffed me and said she never want to see or have anything to do with me again and I don't blame her, I could have saved her father and he would have give me and his daughter another chance but my hatred and anger got the better of me" Khan shamefully concluded.

Vitani looked at Khan blankly before the tiger coldly whispered:

"You don't have to hide it...you can say it"

"Say what?" Vitani asked.

"I'm a despicable asshole...That's what most people call me nowadays" Shere Khan said.

Vitani thought about it for a moment, this was not the tiger she knew now; the tiger in front of her was a kind, sassy yet generous man she's ever met...yet despite his past mistakes, Vitani feels that the years gone by made Khan into a better person and that is what she believes in.

"You may have done the wrong thing, I do things wrong at times like what I'm doing here now is clearly not the best thing to do but we all learn from our mistakes and in the end, we can choose to be better people even if others refuse to see it" Vitani explained.

"You really believe that?" Khan asked while he strokes her head.

"I do Khan, you don't sound or act like the tiger you told me about in the past" Vitani agreed.

"Thank you Vitani" Khan gratefully thanked the lioness.

"So...you really are in love with me?" Vitani questioned with a blush.

" Vitani, I cannot begin to describe my love for you...you are so beautiful and the way you are to me is so amazing, You make my heart warm and make me feel like a new tiger every time I see you" The tiger confessed.

"You...You mean that?" Vitani nervously blushed

Shere Khan chuckles deeply and gives Vitani a kiss on the muzzle as the young adult lioness was surprised by the sudden kiss and confession.

She was about to pull out but the passion inside her took over and begins to kiss back as she was falling completely in love with Shere Khan throughout all the time they have spend together.

When they pulled out, Vitani looks at Shere Khan romantically as she said

"You are an amazing changed tiger and I was right about you, you are one handsome and sexy tiger"

"Oooh yeah" Khan sexually purred.

"So...you wanna go on a date with me?" Vitani asked.

"Madam, I would be more than proud to go on a date with you" Shere Khan deeply purred.

The two felines kissed again before Vitani accidentally lets go of her towel, letting it drop down to the ground before the lioness realizes she was nude in front of the tiger

"Shere Khan...I...I..." Vitani stuttered embarrassingly.

"No worries, I'll close my eyes" Khan chuckled and closes his eyes for the lady.

"You are such a gentleman" Vitani giggled and quickly got changed into clothes.

It wasn't before she surprised Khan with another kiss on the lips before she lovingly said:

"I'm in love with you, Shere Khan"

"I'm in love with you too, Vitani O'Vera" Shere Khan purred.

The two felines smiled as Shere Khan then added

"So tell me, Vitani O'Vera. Now that we're together, how would you like to live in a proper home with me" said Shere Khan.

Vitani looks at the tiger in happiness as she replied

"First you said you love me and now you want me to live with you? This must be a dream"

"I assure you Vitani, this is no dream" Shere Khan chuckled.

Vitani hugs Shere Khan as she was purring happily and replied

"Thank you Shere Khan, for everything, how can I repay you?"

"Just one thing" Shere Khan said.

"And what's that?" Vitani asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Shere Khan asked.

Vitani purrs louder as she replies

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Shere Khan"

"That's my girl" Shere Khan purred back.

Rita was watching the whole thing and was smiling as she wipes a tear away. Later, Vitani got her things packed and says her goodbyes to everyone in the club as Shere Khan took her to the car and drives them to Shere Khan's house.

"I never thought this could happen to me" Vitani happily said.

"Believe it my love, your new part of life has begun now" Shere Khan proudly replied.

* * *

Shere Khan learns that rumors are true, but he doesn't mind, now Shere Khan and Vitani are boyfriend and girlfriend. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	27. Chapter 27: Asking Out

Chapter 26: Asking Out

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pride Mansion, Mufasa was reading the newspaper when Angel came in with the tray of a cup of coffee.

"Here you go sir" Angel said as she lays the tray down.

"Thank you Angel" Mufasa thanked.

"Will there be anything else sir?" Angel asked.

"No thank you Angel, you may go" Mufasa replied.

"Of course sir" Angel nodded.

The canine left the room just as Nessa makes her way to the lounge room where Mufasa is; the older lion looks up to see the lioness and kindly greeted

"Good evening Nessa"

"Hey Mufasa" Nessa greeted back

"How was your day with Simba?" The lion asked.

"Not bad, we went to the beach to count shells and had a little swim, of course Simba pretended to be a shark, much to my surprise when he grabbed me behind my back" Nessa explained.

Mufasa just chuckled: "That's Simba for you dear, always being cheeky to his nannies"

"Yeah well, Remind me to be more careful at the beach with him" Nessa joked.

The two felines shared a laugh until Nessa sighed and lies back on the couch, feeling a little sore to which Mufasa gazes at her curiously and asked

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just an aching back" Nessa replied.

Mufasa got up and walks to Nessa as he said "How about I ease you up?"

Nessa tilts her head a little in confusion as she asked

"How would you do that?"

"Simple, just sit on the edge of the couch and I'll show you" Mufasa replied.

The lioness felt a bit uneasy until the older lion addedb"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"

Nessa nodded as she sits on the edge of the couch as Mufasa went up behind her and begins to rub her shoulders gently. Nessa lets out a soft moan and begins to purr a little.

"Mmmmmm...Wow...This is so relaxing" Nessa purred.

"Good" Mufasa chuckled.

"How long have you done this for?" Nessa questioned

"I have being doing this when Sarabi and I got were dating" Mufasa replied.

Nessa remains silent and after a moment she took the chance to asked

"Do you think Sarabi is happy with me being here with you guys?"

Mufasa stops massaging, looks at Nessa and replied

"Sarabi would be very happy that you are here for my son and what you've being doing for me"

Nessa smiles and asked "Are you happy I'm here?"

"Of course Nessa, you changed our lives for the better; I'm slowly out of my grief because of you" Mufasa kindly replied.

Nessa felt touched by Mufasa's comment and lies back on Mufasa as the older lion chuckles and lays with her as he strokes her head.

"She is so beautiful, so wonderful and an amazing lioness...I would do anything for her" Mufasa thinks to himself.

"He is so handsome and so kind...Is it possible if I...I don't know, fall in love with him?" Nessa thought in her mind.

Suddenly Mufasa tilts her head and looks at her closely as Nessa felt a little uneasy and asked

"What's wrong?"

"Your smile" Mufasa replied.

"What's wrong with my smile?" Nessa asked as she tilted her head a little.

"Nothing, you look cute with that smile on your face" Mufasa chuckled.

Nessa blushes and replied "Thank you"

Mufasa chuckles at Nessa blushing as he places his paw on hers and said

"Listen Nessa, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight, what do you say?"

Nessa looks at Mufasa as she was surprised that Mufasa wants to take her out for dinner. Was this a sign that Mufasa really does like her more than a friend?

She then replied "Yes; I would love to do go out with you, Mufasa"

"Excellent, Well I gotta go and get ready; I suggested you do the same" Mufasa replied as he winks at Nessa before leaving to his room.

Nessa heads off to her room as she was getting so nervous about dinner but that didn't stop her from having a shower and getting change to a blue dress. She then puts on her makeup and grabs her new purse that Angel brought for her as a gift.

She then goes down to the front hall as Mufasa, who was wearing a black formal suit, was waiting for her. He smiles at her warmly and said

"You look beautiful tonight Nessa"

"Thank you, you look strapping if I may add, Mufasa" Nessa giggled.

"Why thank you " Mufasa thanked.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as they look up to see Simba with Scamp's camera.

"Got you" Simba laughed.

"Simba" Nessa giggled.

"Messing around with Scamp's camera again, are you?" Mufasa chuckled with a raise eyebrow on his mischief son.

"Nah, Scamp is letting me use it for this" said Simba.

The two canines then came down and smile at the feline couple.

"Oh Nessa, you looks so beautiful" Angel said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Angel" Nessa thanked.

"And you sir, look awesome" Scamp said with a thumbs up.

"Thank you Scamp" Mufasa thanked and then he looks at Simba and added

"Now be a good boy for Scamp and Angel OK?"

"Yes daddy" Simba replied as he hugs his father.

"Good boy" Mufasa happily said as he hugs his son back.

He then puts Simba down as the cub went to Nessa and happily said

"Have a good time tonight Nessa"

"Awww thank you Simba" Nessa thanked as she kisses Simba on the forehead.

"Ewww! Please don't kiss me on the head, I don't wanna get cooties" Simba replied in a childish disgust tone.

The others laughed as Nessa giggled

"Sorry Simba"

"Well, shall we?" Mufasa asked.

"Certainly" Nessa nodded as she and Mufasa heads off.

The others waved goodbye to the duo as the felines got in the car and Mufasa then droves him and Nessa off to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack and Kiara were in Jack's apartment, getting ready for another date that they planned a while ago, surprisingly at the same restaurant that Mufasa and Nessa are heading to.

Jack wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for Kiara, he was in love with his brilliant and badass partner of the police force yet he was unsure about everything lately.

With the Elephant Graveyard Hyena gang returning to Pride Rock City as well as recent reports of their destructive mayhem on certain gas stations, small grocery stores and cafes; it's beginning to spark some fear into the people of the city and states.

"You're out there...I know you are...where are you bastards? Why have you come back?" Jack mutters to himself.

Soon Kiara enters the living room of the apartment where her black formal dress and asked Jack:

"So how do I look, Jack?"

"You look so stunning" Jack replied with a loving smile.

"Thanks and you're quite handsome yourself, Mr Russel" Kiara purred and wraps her arms around the male's shoulders.

"So, shall we be on our way now?" Jack questioned.

"By all means" Kiara agreed as the two of them left and lock the apartment safely before driving out to their date.

* * *

Meanwhile Scar was watching the news of the carnage that the gang is causing, much to his frustration and annoyance

"For fuck sake Zira, Didn't you tell those fuckers to keep a low profile?!" Scar growled.

"Patience my dear, Patience...If I know Shenzai, she and the guys are still on their way without detection" Zira deviously giggled.

"They better be if we want all of this to go according to plan" Scar hissed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Zira answers the door and grins evilly.

"Oh honey" Zira purred.

"What is it now woman?" Scar groaned.

"They're here" Zira replied.

Scar goes to the front door to see three hyenas as the female leader, Shenzai looks at Scar and evilly giggled

"You called for us, dears?

* * *

Mufasa and Nessa are now going out on a date, Jack and Kiara are going on another date as well, The Elephant Graveyard Hyenas have arrived at Scar and Zira's manor. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	28. Chapter 28: Romances and Fun

Chapter 27: Romances and Fun

* * *

In a fancy restaurant in the city, Mufasa and Nessa were eating their dinner as they were having the time of their lives

"Mufasa this is so amazing! The dinner is great, the service was wonderful and this whole place is beautiful" Nessa happily said

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" Mufasa chuckled.

As the two felines continue eating their dinner, the older lion looks at Nessa as he can't help looking at her beauty and loving her kindness and happiness. She was truly an amazing lioness to him and every day he slowly falls in love with the young adult.

Nessa looks at Mufasa staring at her warmly as she giggled

"Is something wrong Mufasa?"

"No my dear, everything is fine" Mufasa replied.

Nessa giggled again as she finishes her dinner and soon Mufasa finished his as the waiter took the plates away. The older lion looks at the wine bottle and offers Nessa some but the young lioness shook her head and said

"Thanks but no thank you, I don't drink alcohol"

"Fair enough" Mufasa nodded.

Soon the older lion thought to himself

"Should I tell her how I feel or wait a little longer?"

Nessa was in bliss of everything that is happening to her, her life is so much better now for the first time in a very long time...all because of the one man who cares for her, the only lion who raise her to the light. Mufasa was everything she wishes for in a best friend but little did she know, Mufasa was about to confess his feelings for her.

"Mufasa" Nessa started.

"Yes my dear" Mufasa asked.

"I want to say thank you...for everything" Nessa explained.

"No worries Nessa" Mufasa replied.

"No I mean it, I really must thank you for all you've done for me. If it wasn't for you then I would be all alone in the cold or worse, dead" Nessa added.

Mufasa strokes her head and holds her close.

"I want to thank you as well Nessa" Mufasa said.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"You made our family strong once more, my son is happy and I am happy too. You made everything better for us" Mufasa replied.

"There's no need to thank me, I was doing what you want me to do and you gave me food and shelter, that's all I ever wanted Mufasa" Nessa said.

Mufasa smiles at the young lioness and makes her look at him as he said

"Nessa, I want to confess something for you"

"Really? What is it?" Nessa asked.

I want to say that you are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. It's because of you, Simba and I were able to move with our lives and we are all happy. I have such great care and great love for you, my dear Nessa, for I love you more than the world itself"

Nessa embraces him happily as she looks him into the eyes and asked

"You really mean that? You truly love me?"

"Yes Nessa, I love you so much" Mufasa purred.

"Mufasa, you truly are a wonderful and handsome lion I've ever met! You treat me like someone special and you never gave up on me and you were always there for me from the beginning. Mufasa, I love you too" Nessa tearfully yet happily replied.

Mufasa holds her close as the two felines slowly went in for a kiss.

Nessa and Mufasa were finally together at last and they are happy with each other as tonight was a night they'll never forget.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack and Kiara were in the dance floor, having fun dancing to the song, Try Everything as the two couple listens to special guest star, Gazelle who came all the way from Zootopia to sing at the high functioned restaurant

GAZELLE:

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath

Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

The crowd cheers wildly before Jack took Kiara somewhere quiet before he looks at the lioness and said: "Kiara, can I confess something to you?"

"Sure" Kiara nodded.

Jack holds Kiara's paw and with love and tenderness, he warmly confesses:

"When I met you, I really changed a lot, I feel like top of the world and determined to be the best person I want to be for you and before I met you, I was so happy that

I was being a detective like my father but then it got so much better when I met you,

I feel more braver and happier in my life! I could never ask for anyone to be with me for the rest of my life but you"

Kiara was deeply touched by this confession as she hopefully asked: "Jack, are you in love with me?"

"I am, Kiara, I'm so hopelessly in love with you ever since I've worked with you; I was hoping more we can more than partners if you wish to be with me; I will not force you at all" Jack replied.

Kiara purrs deeply before she whispered to the canine: "And my answer to you, in a way is how they say, action speaks louder than words"

The lioness soon pulls Jack into a deep loving kiss before the canine begins to happily kiss back while holding his new lover close.

When they part the kiss, Jack pulls Kiara into a seductive embrace and said:

"So...does this mean we're together?"

"My handsome detective, we're so a couple now" Kiara purrs.

"I love you" Jack lovingly said.

"I love you too" Kiara happily replied before the two began kissing again, embracing their new love.

* * *

Mufasa and Nessa have went on their date, they are now officially in love, Jack and Kiara were dancing on the dance floor and they too are officially in love as well. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.

TRY EVERYTHING IS COPYRIGHT TO DISNEY AND SHAKIRA


	29. Chapter 29: Love in the night

Chapter 28: Love In The Night

* * *

Mufasa took Nessa home as they open the door and see that every room was dark. Angel, Scamp and Simba are all asleep in their rooms.

"It seems that everyone is in bed" Nessa whispered.

"Indeed so" Mufasa nodded.

"Well, I'm off to bed, Goodnight Mufasa" Nessa replied as she kisses Mufasa on the lips.

"Sleep well, my dear Nessa" Mufasa purred and kisses Nessa back before they each head back to their rooms, smiling at the fact that their lives have only begin.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiara and Jack were hanging out at Jack's apartment, romantically dancing together in the dark living room quietly with the moonlight shining on them.

"I had a wonderful tonight, Jack" Kiara purred.

"Me too Kiara" Jack nodded happily

The lioness looks at the time on the clock as it was midnight before she said:

"It's getting late, I should go"

She was about to leave the apartment when Jack gentle took her paw, making the lioness look at the canine who then asks her with:

"Kiara, would you be more comfortable at sleeping with me tonight?"

"Y...You really want me to sleep with you?" Kiara asked, blushing.

"Of course but this is all up to you if you wish to do so" Jack replied.

Kiara smiles and kisses him on the cheek and answered

"OK, I can crash at your place for the night"

Jack warmly smiles back at Kiara before he started to carry her to his room while the young adult lioness giggled at being carried like a babe.

"You really are a gentleman" Kiara giggled.

"Of course, my father always taught me how to be with lovely ladies like you" Jack chuckled.

As soon as Jack enters his bedroom with Kiara, he gently places her on the bed and lies next to her as the lovers begin to kiss each other romantically for a while.

Jack rubs his paws all over Kiara, causing the lioness to giggle and do the same to

Jack. Soon they parted the kiss to take a breath for a moment before Jack leans

down to kiss Kiara again and hold her close.

Kiara was feeling blissfully in love as the canine then ends the kiss before stroking on her soft furry cheek and said:

"You are one beautiful woman" Jack lovingly said.

"And you are deviously handsome" Kiara purred.

"Kiara; would you like to...you know...go through the experience with me?" Jack nervously asked.

"You mean you want to have sex with me?" Kiara confusingly questioned.

"I know we only got together but I want to share this moment with you and show you how much you mean to me so if you want to because I won't force you, do you wanna go for it?" Jack explained.

Kiara looks at her lover for moment before she holds Jack's paws and said:

"Let's do it"

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I want to be with you always and well, I always fantasizes this from the moment I had my crush on you" Kiara replied, blushing.

"Well then, I won't disappoint you baby" Jack handsomely replied

The lovers kissed each other again while Jack slowly and erotically strips Kiara out of her dress and stockings until he took off her thong gently with her teeth and pulls them off, making Kiara gasp and giggled

"My, my, you're a devious one" Kiara purred.

"I've being studying the sexual ways of Karmasutra back at my college days, hoping to perform them on a special someone one day" Jack replied with a wink.

He tosses the thong on the ground before he got up to examine Kiara's beautiful au natural body in front of him before Kiara giggled:

"You like the view?"

"I love it" Jack purred.

"Well go on big guy, show me what you look like without the uniform, let me see if the rumors down there are true" Kiara flirted.

"As you wish" Jack chuckled deeply.

The handsome canine slowly strips himself out of his clothing whist teasing Kiara who eventually makes begging purrs to see her handsome man naked until Jack finally took off his jocks and shows off his full nudity to Kiara who eyes her lover in such bliss and surprise, especially by the size down there as the lioness smiles and purrs lovingly:

"Well, well...the rumors ARE true"

"Oh yeah; big paws do run in my father's side of the family" Jack sexually chuckled.

Kiara gently gave it a feel as Jack chuckles and groaned in pleasure while he rubs Kiara's breasts a bit, causing the lioness to mew in pleasure. Jack eventually then puts on protection and lies the lioness on the bed, spreading her legs up and getting into position.

"You ready Kiara?" Jack deeply chuckled.

"Do it big guy" Kiara begged.

And with that, Jack began the pleasurable experience with Kiara, it was everything and more they each thought it could be, it was like they are pressing their relationship to the next level, although too soon for them since they were only just in a relationship for a few hours; it was worth it, going forward with this loving sensation that the two are committing upon themselves.

Jack looks into Kiara's eyes as they each panted and made loving sounds together combining their love and desires of the sexual play into a blissful loving moment that they will always remember now and forever, each kiss, touch and feel became more and more extraordinary for the lovers until eventually they couldn't help but end the experience with a blissful cry and a sensation that sends them into an afterglow...

Kiara was softly moaning panting as Jack leans forward and kisses her as they lie down together, making out.

"Are you OK Kiara?" Jack panted.

"That was the most amazing experience I've ever had in my life" Kiara happily panted as she nuzzles Jack lovingly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my dear because I sure as hell feel amazing doing this with you" Jack lovingly chuckled as he kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you so much Jack" Kiara lovingly purrs

"I love you too Kiara" Jack warmly replied.

As the lovers hold each other in their blissful afterglow, it wasn't long until Kiara eventually drifts off to a peaceful sleep to which Jack gently kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Good night Kiara"

He gives Kiara one more kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep as well for the night.

* * *

Mufasa and Nessa seems to really get a fire started, while Jack and Kiara have moved their relationship to the next level. What is going to happen next? Find out next time on Nessa's Story.


	30. Chapter 30: Evil Planning and Morning

Chapter 29: Evil Plan and Morning Fun

* * *

Back at Scar's mansion, the three hyenas known as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were smoking cigarettes in the longue room as Shenzi looks at the boys and said

"According to rumors tonight, That rich boy is in love with his twenty year old nanny"

"Oh really?" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, Scar said she's part of their troubles from fulfilling their goals" said Shenzi

"Well I hope we get paid to do this otherwise that trip from India wasn't worth it. Hiding in the boxes in that ship, I couldn't be able to stand up for a week!" Banzai grumbled

Ed started to giggle insanely as Banzai growled.

"It's not funny, Ed"

Ed tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse as Banzi yelled

"Hey, shut the fuck up!"

Banzai tackles Ed as they start fighting each other. Shenzi groaned in annoyance and got out her whip and hits them with it. They stopped fighting as Shenzi hissed

"Will you bastards knock it off!"

"Well, he started it!" Banzai argued

"Look at you guys. No wonder we'd fucked up our missions" Shenzi scoffed.

"Well I hope you three aren't prepared to fuck up this mission"

The hyenas turn to see Scar with Zira as they sighed in relief.

"Oh, Scar, it's just you" Banzai sighed

"We were afraid it was somebody dangerous" Shenzai added.

"Yeah, you know, like the police" Banzai said as Ed nodded.

"I see" Zira coldly said.

"Have a seat my friends" Scar dryly offered as the hyenas sat down on the couch.

"Now, you all know who's the target for the mission" Zira started.

"Yes madam, There is Mufasa, his loving nanny Nessa and their little brat Simba" Shenzi replied.

"I see someone's being doing their homework" Scar deviously chuckled.

"Thank you" Shenzai giggled.

The female hyena then gets out a suitcase and opens it to reveal two automatic weapons inside. Shenzai hands one out to Scar and said:

"It was tricky to obtain this but here is the modified Colt M1911 that has laser sighting that makes shots accurate, sir"

"Excellent" Scar purred.

"And Zira, we managed to obtained your father's Makarov PM pistol" Shenzai said while getting out the pistol.

"Ah yes; my father use to shoot a lot of vermin in his department with this nostalgic wonder and now it shall relive its glory" Zira hissed with satisfaction.

"So what do you want us to do?" Banzai asked.

"If we wish to be the claim the Pride Family fortune and have this city in our grasp then we must kill Mufasa and his little lovebird along with those pesky Pride Rock Police Department especially that Jack Russel" Zira replied.

"Jack Russel? Not related to that bastard cop I shot years ago?" Shenzai questioned.

"Ooooh now this will be interesting" Shenzai evilly giggled.

"So if we do this, can we be like your own bodyguards when you two take over the city?" Shenzi asked.

"Complete the mission for us and once we take the fortune and this city, we shall give you everything beyond your wildest dreams" Zira replied.

"Deal!" Banzai and Shenzi cheered as Ed laughed insanely again.

"OK, now for the first part of the plan is simple...Kidnapped the little brat" Scar said.

"You mean Mufasa's son?" Shenzi asked.

Zira grinned evilly and replied

"Precisely"

* * *

The next morning in Shere Khan's mansion, Shere Khan and Vitani were lying in bed naked as they were making wild love.

"Brace yourself my love, It's gonna get wild here" Shere Khan purred.

"Take me Khan, I want you" Vitani begged.

The tiger deeply growled as he begins to take Vitani hard and fast, causing the female lion to cry out loud in pain and pleasure as she just kept taking the rough love that Shere Khan gave her with all he's got.

"You wanna be taken like a prey?! There you go baby!" Shere Khan growled in pleasure.

After a few rough minutes the tiger was close as he growls deeply

"I'm close my love, Get ready"

"O-Ok" Vitani mewed.

Shere Khan then releases himself in Vitani as the lioness whimpered and shivered at pleasure as tears pour from her eyes.

Soon they lie on the bed together as the tiger looks at the lioness that was panting and whimpering.

"Baby? Are you OK?" Shere Khan asked in a deep purr.

Vitani looks at Shere Khan and smiles at him and panted

"Y-Yes...*pants* I'll be fine"

Shere Khan nuzzles her and said

"I apologize if I harmed you"

"It's OK, it feels so amazing every time" Vitani purred.

"You enjoyed it?" The tiger asked.

"I enjoy it like I enjoy being your love and spending every moment with you" Vitani softly giggled.

"As do I, my lovely babe" Shere Khan deeply purred as he snuggles his love close to him.

"So you still wanna go to Mufasa's mansion for lunch?" Vitani asked.

"I'll call him later and we'll see how it goes" The tiger replied.

"OK" Vitani nodded and kisses her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mufasa's place, He and Nessa were lying on Mufasa's bed in their PJs, making out and feeling each other.

"Easy there Mufasa" Nessa giggled.

"I will babe" Mufasa kindly chuckled as he kisses her neck.

Nessa mewed as she nuzzles Mufasa before the older lion playfully pinched Nessa on the butt cheek

"You cheek!" Nessa gasped and giggled.

"I sure am" Mufasa playfully chuckled as he then gropes the butt cheek again.

"Oooh! You are more cheeky than Simba is" Nessa laughed as she pinches Mufasa's butt back.

"Well look's who talking" Mufasa grinned.

"Serves you right" Nessa giggled.

"Come here you" Mufasa deviously chuckled.

He pulls Nessa into another kiss as they moan and chuckle within the kiss. When they pulled out, Nessa looks at Mufasa and asked

"Are you happy I'm with you now Mufasa?"

"More than anything in this world now!" Mufasa kindly replied.

"I'm very happy to be yours Mufasa. You truly are a kind and handsome gentleman" Nessa said with a warm smile.

"I love you Nessa" Mufasa purred.

"I love you too Mufasa" Nessa purred back.

The two felines romantically kissed each other again for a while until they heard a knock on the door.

Mufasa pulled out and holds Nessa close and asked

"Yes?"

"Sir, just so you know that Scar and Zira will be here in a few minutes" Scamp called out from the other side of the bedroom door.

"OK thanks Scamp" Mufasa thanked.

Soon he looks at Nessa and added

"Come on sweetie, let's get dress then meet the others downstairs"

"Ok Mufasa" Nessa nodded as they hopped out of the bed.

* * *

This has being morning fun indeed!

But now Scar and Zira's plan is about to begin!

Will they kidnapped Simba and use him against Mufasa and Nessa?

What happens next?

Stay tune to find out!


	31. Chapter 31: Kidnapped!

Chapter 30: Kidnapped!

* * *

As soon as Mufasa and Nessa came out of their rooms, casually dressed, Simba bumps into them and asked

"Daddy? Why was Nessa in your room last night? I hear you two giggling"

Mufasa and Nessa looked at one another before Mufasa said

"Simba; There's something we need to tell you. Nessa and I decided to become a couple"

Simba was surprised as his eyes widened and his jaw open which made Nessa giggled, as the cub said

"You mean you're going out with my nanny?"

Mufasa and Nessa smiles at Simba and nodded before Nessa said:

"Simba, I love your father so very much and I hope that this doesn't make you uncomfortable because I know I'm your nanny and he's your dad but we care for one another and I really hope you can accept us with that"

Simba gazes at his father and Nessa before the young boy gleefully and excitingly smiles back and said

"Well if you guys are happy together then I'm happy for you guys too but just don't tell me all the kissing stuff and all that please"

The couple chuckled as Nessa hugs Simba and replied: "Thank you Simba"

The three lions head down to the front hall to see Scar and Zira awaiting them at the front door as Angel and Scamp then heads to Simba while Nessa and Mufasa walks forward to the other couple.

"Scar, Zira; this is such a surprise, what brings you both here?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh we thought we come by for a visit, Is that OK?" Zira asked with a slight grin on her face.

"Well yeah but normally you two never come for visits unless you called first" Mufasa pointed out.

"Is it really harmful of us to come here for a cup of tea uninvited, brother?" Scar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, No of course not" Mufasa shook his head with a smile on his face.

Zira looks at Nessa and notices her look before she chuckles:

"I recognize that look and by the looks of it, you are dating Mufasa now, is that right?"

Nessa looks at the older lioness and replied

"Yes...but how did you know that? We only got together last night"

"Oh let's just say I had the same look when I first met Scar here" Zira chuckled.

"Right" Nessa nodded.

"Well I guess I should be proud of you Mufasa, you finally are moving on with your life and Nessa seems like a marvelous girl for you" Scar replied and shook his older brother's hand.

"Thank you Scar, I would never be able to go on if it wasn't for Nessa" Mufasa thanked as he kisses Nessa on the forehead.

"So would you guys like to have tea with us in the living room?" Nessa asked.

"We would love that darling" said Zira.

"Shall we?" Mufasa said.

Soon the four felines headed for the longue room but little did they know that the hyenas were watching them from the front door with different set of guns and masks to cover their faces.

"Now?" Banzai asked.

"Not yet you idiot! Scar said that we must wait till that brat is alone" Shenzi hissed.

Ed begins laughing insanely as Shenzi hits him in the head and hisses

"Shut the fuck up Ed"

Soon they saw that Simba was about to head upstairs while the servants were heading for the kitchen.

"NOW!" Shenzi yelled.

She bangs the door open as Banzai charges and grabs Simba who screamed

"HELP! LET ME GO! DADDY!"

Scamp and Angel saw what was going as Scamp angrily yelled

"Hey! Let him go!"

He was about to charge at Banzai when Shenzi fires her gun at Scamp, causing one of her bullets to hit Scamp on the right leg and arm as the canine howls in agony and falls to the ground.

"Scamp!" Angel shrieked in horror.

"Make one move girl and the little brat dies" Shenzi hisses at Angel as Banzai points the gun at Simba who was sobbing.

"I-It's OK Simba, you're going to be fine" Angel assured but her voice was shaken.

Mufasa and Nessa rushes through the longue door and saw what was going on.

"What the?!" Nessa gasped.

"Simba!" Mufasa exclaimed.

Ed begins to fire his gun at the couple who were lucky to duck down to the ground in time as Ed continues firing blindly above the couple.

"Will you stop firing, you fucking idiot?!" Shenzi yelled.

She grabs the gun off of Ed and then points it at Nessa and Mufasa. The older lion glares at them and growls

"What do you want from us?"

"What did you think we want Mufasa? We want your precious fortune" Shenzi evilly giggled.

"If you hurt my son, I swear you will regret it...I will have every cop search and hunt you three down to oblivion" Mufasa growled.

"Try anything and we WILL kill your son" Shenzi hissed angrily.

"Daddy! I'm scared! Help me!" Simba cried.

"Simba!" Nessa cried.

"If you ever want to see your brat again, we will phone you and let you in on the details and if you try anything we find distasteful...well...I think you get the message" Shenzi giggled.

"You assholes won't get away with this!" Mufasa roared.

"Oh no? Watch us!" Shenzai deviously laughed as she points the gun at Simba.

She then turns to Ed and Banzai with Simba as she added

"Let's go boys"

The hyenas left with the crying Simba as their hostage while Nessa and Mufasa watched helplessly. Shenzi then points the gun at the couple and evilly growls

"Obey our commands or else..."

She leaves in the black van with the hyenas and Simba as they speed off from the mansion.

"No...Not Simba! Please not him!" Nessa cried.

"We will get him back you understand Nessa, We WILL get him back" Mufasa vowed as his urge for destroying the kidnappers and getting Simba back was growing so strong.

"Scamps" Angel cried as she holds her wounded boyfriend.

"Nessa, call the police and the ambulance now" Mufasa carefully instructed Nessa.

"B-But they said if we-!" Nessa sobbed.

"I know what they said honey but I know Sulley will not let those bastards harm my son, I assure you, Now go! Hurry!" Mufasa replied.

Nessa tearfully nodded and calls the police and ambulance while Mufasa helps out Scamp with Angel. Scar and Zira were watching from the longue room.

"They're making a foolish mistake" Scar growled.

"Let them call the police, By the time we're finish with them...It'll be too late for them to stop us" Zira evilly giggled.

They soon head out as Zira pretends to be in shock while Scar was holding her.

"W-What happened?" Zira acted afraid to them.

"Simba's being kidnapped" Mufasa angrily replied.

"My boyfriend's hurt" Angel cried.

"Oh no!" Scar gasped but fakes it so well.

"Scar! Help me out with Scamp" Mufasa exclaimed.

"Sure Mufasa" Scar nodded and helps out for now.

"Zira, check on Nessa" said Mufasa.

"O-Of course" Zira faked her stuttering and heads to where Nessa is at the phone as the young lioness calls for the police and ambulance.

* * *

Meanwhile Sulley was with Jack and Kiara discussing on a case file when the phone on Sulley's desk rang before the captain answers it for a while until he drops the phone in horror.

"Sir?" Kiara asked in concern.

"What's the matter?" Jack questioned.

"It's Mufasa Pride...The Elephant Graveyard Gang...they kidnapped young Simba Pride" Sulley gasped out.

"WHAT?!" Both Kiara and Jack exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Oh no! D: Simba has being kidnapped by the hyenas! Will Mufasa and Nessa rescue him before it's too late? Will they soon discover who the REAL villains are? Will Scamp be OK? What happens next? Stay tune to find out


	32. Chapter 32: Villains Revealed

Chapter 31: The Villains Revealed

* * *

Meanwhile Shere Khan and Vitani were driving to Mufasa's mansion when they saw a black van speeding by them as Shere Khan stopped the car.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Vitani asked.

"I know that van Vitani" Shere Khan replied.

"What do you mean?" Vitani asked.

"That's the Hyena's van" The tiger said in alarm.

"Wait., THE Hyenas as in the Elephant Graveyard Hyena Gang?" Vitani gasped.

"Yes" The tiger nodded.

"How can you tell it's them Khan?" The lioness asked.

"Because my dear, the only van that has the symbol of a flaming hyena is their van and if they came from that direction...I fear Mufasa is in danger" said Shere Khan.

"Oh god no" Vitani gasped.

* * *

Soon they drove to Mufasa's mansion and saw the police and ambulance surrounding the building. The tiger went inside along with Vitani as Sulley, Jack and Kiara who arrived at the scene before him, saw them and said

"I'm sorry Mr Khan but this is out of bounds for you and the lady here"

"No it's OK Sulley, they're my friends" said Mufasa.

"I see...Very well you two may proceed" said Sulley.

Vitani and Kiara goes to Nessa and as the detective asked

"Are you OK?"

"N-No" Nessa sobbed.

"It's going to be OK, I'm Vitani, what's your name?" Vitani soothed.

"Nessa" Nessa sadly replied.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" Vitani asked.

"No thank you" Nessa sobbed as she shook her head.

"What happened here Mufasa?" Shere Khan asked.

"My son has being kidnapped by the hyenas and Scamp is wound by one of them" said Mufasa.

Soon they saw the doctors wheeling Scamps to the ambulance as Angel tearfully follows them and goes with them to the hospital.

"God help his soul" Jack said as he looks down.

"Indeed, I hope we can save my son soon" Mufasa sadly replied.

"We will find him" Sulley assured.

"But who could have done this?" Scar asked.

Jack looks at Scar for a moment as he smells his odour and notices something familiar as he grins deviously and asked

"Well...why don't you tell us yourself Scar?"

"Excuse me?" Scar asked coldly.

"Tell me, when did you last smoke?" Jack questioned.

"I've never smoke" Scar hissed.

"So you just smell of smoke for no reason" Jack said.

"What the hell are you on about?" Scar demanded.

"I know what you did Scar, you've organized the hyenas to kidnapped your nephew" Jack accused Scar.

"Are you crazy?! Why would my loving Scar plan to kidnap his own nephew?" Zira asked in shock.

"I mean do you have any evidence?" Mufasa asked, feeling disbelieved of this.

"I bet the mutt here has finally gone insane" Scar scoffed.

"Oh has he? Well let me demonstrate...You see the smell on Scar's fur is a

combination of tobacco and a hint of cocaine" said Shere Khan.

"Scar never has tobacco and he's never ever being on drugs despite his...college...reputation with the women" said Mufasa.

"But being with hyenas, they always chew tobacco, dealt and smuggled drugs and rather hide in places like boats and sewers ...plus there's a shadowy figure of a modified Colt M1911" Jack explained

Sulley opens the alarmed lion's jacket and sees the gun as he gasped.

"Holy shit, He's right"

"Scar...Is this true? Did you order the hyenas to kidnap my son?" Mufasa angrily replied.

Scar and Zira were in shock as they knew they were caught by Jack.

"Well Scar?" Sulley sternly demanded.

Scar then got up his gun out and was about to shoot Mufasa but lucky for Mufasa, Shere Khan whacks the gun away with his cane and then he whacks Scar down on the ground with the cane.

"Grab him!" Sulley commanded.

Jack and Kiara grabbed Scar and handcuffs him as Mufasa angrily asked

"Why Scar?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why...WHY?! I'll tell you why...I want what you have...your money, your power and I want to rule this city and make you suffer like you and father did to me as a cub" Scar angrily replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mufasa asked.

"You were always the perfect cub in the family and me I got jackshit...Father always cared for you rather than me and I'm sick of being the outcast of the family...And I would have succumbed if it wasn't for your smart ass mutt over there" Scar growled.

"Scar you don't understand, Father DID love you and he wanted both of us to look after this company and city along with the other members of the council but you are just blind with greed and power that you refuse to accept the love our family gave you all this time...even your own nephew" Mufasa explained.

"Scar, you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder" said Sulley.

"It wasn't just me...it was Zira's idea too" Scar growled.

"Why you backstabbing bastard" Zira hissed.

"Grab her" Sulley commanded.

Before Kiara could move to get Zira, the older lioness got her Makarov PM pistol out of her purse and grabs Nessa as she points it at the younger lioness.

"Stay where you are" Zira growled.

"Let her go you bitch!" Mufasa angrily exclaimed.

"Try anything on me and she dies" Zira threatened.

Nessa was so scared that she looks at Mufasa and sobs

"H...Help me"

"It's going to be OK Nessa, I will save you" Mufasa gently soothed.

"Zira, get those cops off of me" Scar demanded.

Zira just grinned at Scar before she turns her gun to him and shoots Scar in the head, killing him.

"SCAR!" Mufasa screamed in horror.

"You bitch!" Jack yelled.

"One move and she dies!" Zira shrieks while pointing the pistol at the whimpering lioness.

"Hold your position!" Sulley demanded.

"But sir!" Kiara protested.

"Do it!" Sulley yelled.

Zira looks at the others and angrily said

"Listen up, All of you...I want all of the Pride family's money by tonight at the docks...Anyone tries to stop me and I'll kill this bitch along with that little brat the hyenas took"

The others glared at Zira in silent as Zira chuckles evilly and leaves with Nessa in her car and drives off.

Mufasa couldn't believe that he was losing his son and his girlfriend at the same time,

He won't lose them like he lost his wife and now his brother.

Mufasa kneels beside Scar and tearfully holds him as he cried:

"Scar...you may have lost your way to darkness but you are still my brother and I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't do much for you"

"Something tells me Scar was only a plot to Zira...When did he met Zira?" Kiara asked.

"The day my mother died..." Mufasa replied as he suspects Zira might tricked Scar into turning against his family and commented his life to crime

"We can grieve later my friend, right now we need to rescue Nessa and Simba now and fast"

"Right" Both Jack and Kiara nodded

* * *

The true villains are caught and Scar is now dead, betrayed by Zira. Was Scar just a mere plot to Zira all along? She has now kidnapped Nessa and escaped! Will Mufasa and the boys save Simba and Nessa? Will they put an end to Zira and the hyenas once and for all? What happens next? Stay tune to find out!


	33. Chapter 33: Final Confrontation

Chapter 32: Final Confrontation

* * *

Mufasa was watching as the next ambulance escorted the body of his recently deceased brother away until he notices a piece of parchment fall from his suit sleeve.

The lion picked it up and to his surprise; it was the planning of where the others are and what they plan to do. It wasn't long till Mufasa rushes to Sulley and called out:

"Sulley! I know where they are!"

"What do you mean?" Sulley questioned in confusion.

Mufasa hand the parchment to the Captain as he reads it: "According to this, Zira and the hyenas are hiding out at the abandoned orphanage that Nessa and those kids were stuck at"

"Preston Orphanage?!" Kiara said in bewilderment.

"Well they are not going to murder my son and Nessa!" Mufasa growled and races to his car before driving off.

"Mufasa, wait!" Jack cried out as he quickly got into his police car and follows Mufasa's car while Shere Khan looks at Vitani and said

"Sweetie, I need you to go with the police and stay with them until I get back OK?"

"What? No! I wanna go with you Shere Khan" Vitani protested.

"No, you'll be in danger if you come with us" said Shere Khan.

"So will you! You could get killed by those hyenas" Vitani replied in concern.

Shere Khan kisses her deeply and looks her in the eyes and said

"Baby...Those filthy bastards wouldn't even dare lay a claw on me"

Vitani knew that Shere Khan was one tough son of a bitch as she nods and replied

"OK, be careful love"

She then leaves with the police as Shere Khan enters the car with the boys.

"OK Khan, if we're gonna do this, you need to be there to treat the wounds and all that for the officers and follow every order I gave out, Understand?" Sulley said.

"Yes sir" Shere Khan replied.

Soon Sulley goes to the radio and said

"All SWAT and FBI units head out to Preston Orphanage! We are dealing with the notorious Elephant Graveyard Hyena Gang accompanied with a Zira Dimaggio, Be aware that they are all armed and very dangerous"

Sulley then drives off to the abandoned orphanage with Mufasa and Jack with the rest of the SWAT team as they got into positions with their guns out. Sulley sees Randall with a loud speaker and exclaim

"This is SWAT and FBI! We have you completely surrounded! Release the hostages and come out slowly with your hands up!"

Suddenly they saw Ed with a gun firing at them as they duck for cover until Shenzel hits Ed down and yelled

"Will you stop wasting the bullets you fucking idiot!"

Soon Mufasa sees the back entrance of the orphanage and rushes to the back of the undetected by the hyenas as Jack follows him and said

"Mufasa, you can't do take on Zira and the hyenas on your own! Let us do our job"

"Jack, I cannot lose them like I lost my wife...I won't let that happened again" Mufasa growled a bit.

Jack knew there was no way for his old friend to stand down as he sighs then hands Mufasa a spare 44 Magnum Pistol as he said:

"Fine but stay close to me and don't do anything stupid" Jack warned.

"I won't...Now if we only know where they are keeping Nessa and Simba in there" Mufasa replied.

Jack soon begins to sniff through the crack window in the orphanage before he answers the lion with:

"By the recent scents I am smelling, they are down at the basement"

"How do you know that?" Mufasa asked as he tilted his head a little.

"Because I can smell feminine perfume from the basement" said Jack.

Mufasa looks at Jack with a surprise look and replied

"You are bloody amazing Jack, your father would be very proud"

"Thanks" Jack thanked before the duo notices the SWAT team and the hyenas firing it out at each other..

"What do we do about hyenas?" Mufasa asked.

"I'll deal with them" said Jack.

"Shouldn't we let Sulley and the police deal with them?" Mufasa asked.

"Just trust me, I know exactly what to do" said the canine before loading his AK-47 assault rifle and added: "This time, Justice will prevail:

"OK, let's do this" Mufasa replied as he holds his Magnum Pistol.

Soon they enter from the back of the church as they went through different hallways until they reached to the door and opens it up a bit to see that the hyenas are shooting at the cops as they continue battling on.

"What are we going to do?" Mufasa whispered.

"Our orders are to take the hyenas out, dead or alive and since they refused to co-operate as usual, I have no choice to do what I have to do." Jack replied.

The canine silently opens the door and stealthy stands in the middle of the hyenas and opens fire at them, killing Banzai and Ed while Shenzai turns cover to which Jack did the same, hiding and avoiding the bullets Shenzai fires randomly at as she shrieks in fury:

"MOTHERFUCkER! YOU KILLED MY BROTHERS!"

"It didn't have to end like this, Shenzai but you and your brothers had sealed your fates long ago" Jack growled.

"I'll make you join your fucking father in hell!" Shenzai screamed.

"Go ahead and try!" Jack bellowed as the two kept firing at each other before Jack got the upper hand as Shenzai is out of ammo.

"It's over Shenzai, now you can rot in jail with the rest of the prison bitches" Jack smirked at the hyena.

Suddenly Shenzai grabs out a spare gun strapped on her back and fires at Jack's chest, making the canine fall to the ground. Mufasa had to cover his mouth in horror to prevent screaming out. Shenzai evilly giggles and makes his way to the motionless canine and sneered:

"Well, well...Not so tough aren't you, you smug bastard...You are so full of shit, just like your father"

She then leans over to the motionless canine's face and hissed: "He was a fucking useless bitch like you are"

Suddenly Jack opened his eyes, pointed his rifle at Shenzai and growled out: "Fuck you"

And with that, Jack opened fire one last time and kills Shenzai, riddling her torso and head with bullets. Mufasa rushes to Jack in the room and gasped out:

"Holy hell Jack! I thought you were dead"

Jack smiles and takes off his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest before chuckling out:

"Wear a vest, save your chest"

Outside, Sulley and the police saw the hyenas got knocked out as they barged in the front door and saw Jack with Mufasa

"Well done Jack; you've put an end to another evil" Sulley happily said..

"Indeed so" Jack nodded..

Meanwhile, Mufasa heads upstairs to the basement. He loaded his gun and carefully opens the door as he then sees Nessa and Simba tied up together.

"Daddy!" Simba happily cried.

"Simba! Nessa!" Mufasa happily said.

Suddenly Zira came up from behind the lion and hits him hard with the pipe as the lion falls on the ground and drops the gun.

"Mufasa!" Nessa cried.

Zira seizes the gun and points it at Mufasa as she evilly chuckled.

"So...it finally comes down to this"

Jack rushes in with the SWAT team as she points the gun at Simba and Nessa then hisses:

"Stay back or I end them"

"Why are you doing this Zira?! What have we ever done to you?" Jack growled.

"I'll tell you why...your family exiled my family from this city because all my father ever wanted to rule this city his way but your father, Allen and Mufasa's mother, Uru Pride thought his way of ridding the unimportant people from this city was too harsh, so he exiled my family and now I want revenge" Zira growled.

"Your father was mad and so are you!" Mufasa growled back.

"Me? Mad? I'm not the one who abandoned his brother" Zira evilly giggled.

"I WAS AT COLLEGE!" Mufasa roared.

"How typical...After Scar grieved for his mother's death, I met him and persuaded him to be with me, little did he know that I purposely poisoned his mind to think that his family never cared and that Mufasa will be always be the favorite one" Zira evilly giggled.

"So that explains everything! Why Scar was distant from me, why he was cold and vicious! You corrupted my poor brother and turned him against us and for what, money and power! I should have shot you right there with Scar's gun!" Mufasa angrily bellowed.

"This is your only warning, Zira, stand down" Jack growled viciously at the evil lioness.

She continues pointing the gun at the duo as Nessa looks at Simba and whispered

"Simba, remember that movie we saw last week where the heroes got tied up like us?"

"Yeah?" Simba nodded.

"Do the same thing that the hero did" Nessa kept on whispering.

Simba nodded and uses his sharp claws to start cutting the rope until the cub finally cuts it off to which Nessa quickly grabbed Zira and smacks the gun away from her as she begins punching the villain and shouts

"Stay away from him you bitch!"

Zira and Nessa begin to struggle as Mufasa tries to get up but his back was so sore that it made him hard to get up. As Simba tries to help Mufasa up, Zira continues struggling with Nessa down and growls

"You've being a thorn in my sight for the last time you little shit!"

"It's over Zira...you lost" Nessa growled before she kicks her away to the wall.

"I...I'll kill you, you bitch! I'LL KILL YOU!" Zira shrieked, going mad with venegence that she completely forgot about the SWAT team.

"FIRE!" Sulley bellowed.

Zira lunges at Nessa but only to be shot by the SWAT team as the evil lioness collapses on the ground, dead.

The officers nudged Zira's body to make sure she's dead before Kiara deeply sighed out:

"It's over...It's finally over"

Nessa rushes to Mufasa and Simba, embracing them both and happily said: I'm so glad you both are OK"

"I'm so glad you two are fine too" Mufasa happily replied.

"I-Is it over, daddy?" Simba whimpered in fear.

"It's over son, we're going to be OK" Mufasa comforted his son.

Sulley goes to the trio and questions them with: "Are you guys are OK? Are ether of you hurt?"

"Mufasa's back is bruised, he needs a doctor" said Nessa.

"OK, I'll get you a doctor" said Sulley.

"No need" Shere Khan replied as he came into the basement.

The tiger punches Mufasa on the back as they heard a bone crack as Mufasa groaned in pain but then in relief as Shere Khan has fixed his back.

"Feel better?" The tiger asked.

"A lot better, thank you" Mufasa thanked.

"Come on you three, let's get you home" Jack happily said.

Soon the police took Nessa, Mufasa and Simba home as they watched the rest of the force took the bodies of the evil hyena gang and Zira away while Shere Khan heads to the police station to collect Vitani.

One thing's for sure, the danger and trouble is over. Now Nessa can live her life in peace with Mufasa and Simba now and forever more.

* * *

Zira and the hyenas are gone for good! Nessa can now live with Mufasa and Simba without any more trouble! What happens next? Stay tune to find out!


	34. Chapter 34: The Proposal and The Wedding

Chapter 33: The Proposal and The Wedding

* * *

Months have passed since the end of the threaten hyena gang and Zira reign; dispute the crimes Scar committed; Mufasa buried his brother and cleared his name, believing that Scar was just lost within fear and denial because of Zira.

Jack was promoted to Detective Sergeant and was awarded the Pride Rock Police Department Medal of Honor for his courageous acts on saving one of the honourable families of Pride Rock City and taking down a notorious gang, putting the city to peace and freedom once more

As for the others, Sarafina heard the news and it took her two hours for her to calm down and relax again, thanks to Mufasa and Nessa. Vitani and Shere Khan are still dating and their love is growing strong as ever.

Mufasa has now returned to work and Nessa has offered to help out as the new vice president of the company, eventually she got the job. Simba has being applied to Nala's school and he loves it there, No one is bullying him and he's making new friends along with her cousin Nala.

Scamp's leg has being fully healed thanks to Mufasa paying for the operation for him as Angel was happily rejoiced that her boyfriend is going to be OK.

When they return home, Mufasa, Nessa and Simba were waiting for them as the lion asked

"How are you doing now Scamp since you're out of the wheelchair?"

"I'm feeling really much better Mufasa, I feel like myself now again" Scamp replied.

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much for paying my Scamp's operation" Angel happily thanked.

"It's OK Angel, I wouldn't want to see my good friend injured forever" Mufasa replied.

"You truly are amazing" Nessa purred as she nuzzles Mufasa.

"Thank you my dear" Mufasa warmly thanked.

"We're very glad you're all OK" Scamp said.

"Thanks Scamp" Simba thanked.

"So you guys don't wanna quit your jobs now after all that just happened?" Nessa nervously asked.

"Are you kidding? Where would you three be without us?" Scamp laughed.

"No Nessa! We're staying here because we are family and we stick together no matter what" Angel replied as she smiles at Nessa.

"Angel is right Nessa, we're family and most of all we are one" said Mufasa.

Nessa smiles at her new family and said

"Yes, Yes we are"

* * *

Months later, Mufasa and Nessa were out in the city's most grand restaurant called The Golden Tower. The couple finished having dinner and were now dancing romantically while the band plays gentle music for the occasion.

"Enjoying the night tonight sweetie?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes I am Mufasa" Nessa purred as she rests her head on the lion's chest.

"You know what Nessa? The last few months have being so amazing thanks to you. You really have given me a whole new start for both my life and my son" said Mufasa.

"It's the same thing with me Mufasa, You really changed my life for good and I don't know what I'd do if I never met you and you know what, I'm very glad I met you Mufasa and I would never ever regret that" said Nessa as she warmly smiles at her lover.

The lion leans her forward a bit and kisses her tenderly in responses while the lioness holds him close. When they parted the kiss, Mufasa said

"Come with me"

Mufasa took Nessa's paw and takes her to the stairs of the stage as the lioness looks at him in confusion until Mufasa added

"Wait here"

He leaves Nessa for a moment as the lion went to the manager of the building and whispers what he plans to do. The manager smiles and nods while heading up the stage just in time as the band finishes their song.

"May I have your attention please ladies and gentlemen! I like to introduce you someone who has something very important to say, Please welcome Mufasa Pride" said the manager.

The audience claps for the lion as he makes his way on the stage and said

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I apologize for interrupting your dances and all that jazz but I do have something important to say but it's not with you...It involves my lovely girlfriend, Miss Nessa Chamberlin"

Mufasa looks at Nessa and added

"Darling, can you come here please?"

Nessa nervously makes her way on the stage to Mufasa while the audience claps for her.

"Mufasa?" Nessa asked nervously.

Mufasa took Nessa's paw and said to the microphone while looking at her.

"Nessa, I love you so much...You are everything to me...you are my heart, my soul, my happiness, everything to me. You changed everything in my life! You made me moved on away from my sorrows, you manage to got my son to a new school and he's very happy now because of you...Nessa, my life would never be the same without you" Mufasa confessed.

"Mufasa...I..." Nessa happily stuttered as she was touched by his speech.

"Nessa, I want to ask you something very important and I want everyone to see and hear it" Mufasa added.

The lion then kneels down on one leg and gets a small box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Nessa, Will you marry me?" Mufasa proposed.

The audience wooed and cheered as they encourage Nessa to say yes. Nessa was so amazed that the love of her life was asking her to be his wife, she was feeling like this was a dream come true as she tearfully nods and cheered

"Yes I will Mufasa!"

Mufasa happily smiles and puts the ring on Nessa as he then got up and holds her close as the couple happily kisses each other while the audience cheers for the newlywed couple.

* * *

Time has passed and today was the wedding of Nessa and Mufasa, Everyone was so excited to be there as Nessa and Mufasa chose some of their friends to be part of the wedding.

Simba and Nala were the page boy and the flower girl.

Vitani, Angel, Kiara and Sarafina were the bride's maids.

And last but not least, Shere Khan, Jack and Scamp were the groom's best men.

Mufasa and the men were waiting with Friar Tuck when Scamp looks at his friend and asked

"Who's the page boy for this wedding?"

"My own son" Mufasa replied with a smile on his face.

"I see and Nala is the flower girl?" Sulley asked.

"Indeed, Sarafina is so pleased and she's one of the bride's maids along with Vitani, Kiara and Angel" said Mufasa.

"Right, I bet Vitani looks so beautiful in that dress she's wearing" Shere Khan said.

"I bet Kiara does too" Jack nodded.

The tiger nodded too as he looks over to see everyone who was invited to the wedding including Beast, Aslan, Bagheera, Zazu, Sulley and Rita who was talking with the limo driver, Dodger.

Soon the wedding march was playing from the organ as everyone rises to see Simba and Nala passing by, then the bride's maids and finally, they saw Nessa coming inside in her beautiful white wedding dress.

"She's so beautiful" Mufasa happily sighed.

Once Nessa reaches to the middle of the church, Everyone sat down as Friar Tuck said

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honour this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

As the wedding goes, they had speeches from the guests and so forth until finally Friar Tuck looks at Nessa and said

"Nessa, Do you take Mufasa as your loving husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Nessa happily replied.

"And do you Mufasa, take Nessa as your loving wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Friar Tuck asked.

"I do" Mufasa proudly replied.

"Isn't this romantic?" Nala happily sighed.

"For this occasion, Yeah" Simba happily agreed.

"Now if there's anyone who say that this couple should not get married, speak now or forever hold their part" said Friar Tuck.

Silence filled the room for a few second until Shere Khan spoke out

"No one has anything to say sir"

"Indeed so...Well then, by the power vest in me, In the name of the Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, You may kiss the bride" Friar Tuck replied.

Mufasa holds his new wife close and they happily kissed each other as everyone in the church cheered for them.

At the end of the night after the wedding reception, Nessa and Mufasa are now getting ready to leave for their honeymoon as the lion hugs his son and said

"Now you behave for your aunt while we're gone OK son?"

"Yes daddy" Simba nodded.

"That's my boy" Mufasa happily said as he kisses Simba's forehead fatherly.

Nessa goes to Simba and holds him close as she said

"We'll see you soon sweetie"

"Goodbye mom" Simba replied.

Nessa looks at Simba surprisingly as she asked

"Did you just call me mom?"

"Well yeah, you are my new mom now right?" Simba nervously replied.

Nessa warmly smiles at her step son and kisses him motherly as she replied

"Thank you Simba"

She puts him down near Sarafina as the older lioness said

"Have fun darling"

"Thanks Sarafina" Nessa thanked as she hugs both her and Nala.

"Stay safe" Nala said.

"Thank you" Nessa replied.

Mufasa bids his sister in law and his niece farewell also and then Sarafina joked

"Treat her well big boy"

"I will" Mufasa chuckled.

Soon Mufasa took Nessa to the plane as the flying vehicle then went flying away to the destination of Mufasa and Nessa's honeymoon while Sarafina and the cubs watched them go. Soon Sarafina took Simba and Nala back to her home in her car.

"Are they going to live happily ever after Aunt Sarafina?" Simba asked.

"Of course they will Simba" Sarafina replied.

"Do I have to sleep in the lounge room?" Simba asked.

"No sweetie, you'll sleep in Nala's room with the extra bed" Sarafina giggled.

"Don't worry I don't snore Simba" Nala laughed.

"I hope not" Simba replied.

The girls and Simba laughed as Sarafina drives them back to her home.

* * *

Mufasa has proposed to Nessa and now they got married! :D This sure is a happy ending for them! But it's not over yet! Stay tune for the epilogue!


	35. Chapter 35: Epilogue

Epilogue: The Honeymoon

* * *

Nessa and Mufasa are spending their honeymoon in places from Zootopia, Las Vegas, Hawaii, Los Angeles and last but not least, Disneyland.

One night in the grand hotel that the couple are staying at a tropical city as the couple were lying in bed, holding each other

"Nessa, you're amazing" Mufasa purred.

"And you're so wonderful" Nessa purred back.

"Nessa...I want you" Mufasa whispered.

"But...you already got me" Nessa giggled.

"No I mean...I want to claim you as mine" Mufasa explained.

Nessa looked at Mufasa in alarm as she was afraid that what Mufasa will do will be exactly what Pete did to her as she begins to shiver. Mufasa notices this and knew why she was shivering as he cuddles her and soothed

"I know you feel scared of this Nessa, We don't have to do this now if you don't want to"

"I...I do want to share this moment with you...It's just the way Pete did to me, it hurt me a lot...I'm just scared of the horrible pain that could happen to me if we do it...I'm sorry Mufasa" Nessa sadly explained.

Mufasa gently makes her face him and strokes her head slowly as he looks her in the eyes and replied

"It's OK Nessa, I understand and I will let you know that it will hurt for a minute but it will be gone before you know it"

Nessa looks a little unsure as Mufasa added

"I will be gentle Nessa, I won't be hard and rough like that bastard. I promise"

Nessa looks at Mufasa as deep down she knew he was telling the truth, there was no way in the world he can ever hurt her. He loves Nessa no matter what and he would never harm anyone he loves.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

The two stripped each other naked, lovingly kissing and feeling each other together before Mufasa lies Nessa on the bed and goes on top of her.

"You ready?" Mufasa asked to which Nessa slowly nodded.

The lion inserts himself inside Nessa as the lioness lets out a cry of pain as her eyes water with tears.

"Oh god! I can feel the pain again" Nessa cried.

Mufasa stop and pets her gently as he kisses her tenderly and whispered

"It's OK, it's alright love, it will be gone before you know it"

Nessa kept on whimpering in pain as Mufasa leans down to kiss Nessa tenderly to calm her down. Eventually the pain inside Nessa begins to dim as Mufasa begins to push all of his length in and Nessa begins to moan a bit in pleasure.

"Mufasa...I...I feel..." Nessa mewed.

"What is it?" Mufasa asked.

"It feels so good now...I can't feel the pain" Nessa replied with a smile.

"I told you so baby...Now just lie down, relax and let the big sexy lion take you for a ride" Mufasa sexually growled.

Nessa blushed and nods

"OK Mufasa" Nessa giggled.

"That's my girl" Mufasa purred and fastens his pace.

"Oh Mufasa! Mmmmm..." Nessa moaned.

"Hail to the king baby" Mufasa growled in pleasure.

"You truly are the king alright" Nessa chuckled.

After a while of passionate romance, Mufasa roars as he releases himself inside Nessa while the lioness whimpered in alarm and pleasure. The lion then cuddles his wife close to him and kisses her tenderly.

"You OK Nessa?" Mufasa panted as he kisses her.

"Yes" Nessa panted as she kisses back.

Mufasa then turns Nessa around as her back was now facing his front body while they were watching the view of the beach together.

"It's beautiful isn't it...The night sky" Nessa sighed calmly.

"Indeed it is" Mufasa nodded.

He then gently turns Nessa's face to his and he added

"Just like you"

Mufasa then leans forward to kiss Nessa romantically again while he rubs her breasts, causing the lioness to moan in passion.

"Mufasa" Nessa panted.

"Hush those sweet lips my love and let me romance you for the night" Mufasa flirted while stroking her face.

He then makes Nessa turn her body around to face him as he then wraps his arms around his wife and makes out with her.

Nessa really enjoys the passionate and romantic moments with her husband as she rubs her paws on his back.

"Mufasa" Nessa said.

"Hmmm?" Mufasa responded.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother for Simba when we return home? I mean, I never knew my parents that well and to be honest, I'm really nervous" Nessa asked.

"You will be a wonderful mother Nessa, you did really well as Simba's nanny so I know you'll be amazing as Simba's new mother. Plus Sarafina will be there to help you" said Mufasa.

"Thank you honey" Nessa thanked.

"Now let's not worry about that now, Just lie back and enjoy the honeymoon for I will make every moment with you last forever" said Mufasa.

Nessa happily nodded as her husband leans in for another romantic kiss and soon she felt Mufasa rubbing below her.

"Wanna go again?" Mufasa flirted with a sexy look on his face.

"Again? You men are always horny!" Nessa laughed as he playfully slaps Mufasa's rump.

"Oooooh I'm REALLY horny tonight babe and I'm gonna go wild on you tonight" Mufasa playfully replied as he lets out a sexy growl.

As they continue on their passionate event for the rest of the night, Nessa and Mufasa's love kept on growing and growing every day and one thing is for sure, they will always be together forever with their strong and healthy family.

And they both lived happily ever after

* * *

THE END


End file.
